Omega Factor
by Billy Burmstrang DragonBoy
Summary: Massive crossover. So far, there have been 8 game worlds and Earth, plus my original creations. New chapter, Billy geta the best gift ever. COMPLETE!!!
1. The Beginning

Hi Everybody!!! I'm new Fanfiction writer Billy-Bob Burmstrang, and this is my first fanfic. First off, I thought of writing this story for a while. I wanted to write it but my computer wasn't fast enough. When we finally got the internet upgraded, after writing the first chapter and knowing where I'm going with this. Imagine my horror when Yoshiman 's fanfic titled Video Game was a little similar to his at little parts and REALLY similar in chapter two (you'll see why). This is not a mild plagerization. His story and mine being a little bit similar at parts and a lot similar in chapter two are big coincidences. Please don't get angry at me. I hope you like this just as much as his or more!!! If you don't, that's okay too.  
  
Legal disclaimer: I am a little wussy man and do not own most of these characters. The characters that are unique are of my creation, so I'm slapping my name on them, and, well, since I don't want to give away the story, you'll probably be able to tell. In the other chapters legal disclaimers I'll name the characters as I go along.   
  
I know this chapter's kind of boring, but it's just to set up the story, and it'll get a lot better.  
  
I had to add more characters to get what I want!!! Might wanna re-read this chapter...  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 1: The Beginning  
  
Ashley was sitting alone on the porch, crying and thinking. The tears dribbled from her blue eyes down to her long brunette hair. A dark skinned girl with green eyes peeked her head out the door and saw her.  
  
"Ashley?"  
  
"Yes, Kate?"  
  
"Why are you crying?"  
  
"Because I miss him. I know he's still out there."  
  
Kate sat down beside her friend. "I miss him too. But, it's been a year exactly since he disappeared. You heard the news. He's missing. I know he was your boyfriend but... he's gone."  
  
They were talking about Ashley's boyfriend, Brian. He had disappeared a year ago and no one had ever seen him again. Ashley kept thinking about the last time she saw him, walking from the bus to his house. As she watched through the window, Brian tripped on a rock and fell into a puddle. The bus turned the corner just as Brian was about to hit the puddle, luckily for his pride. He apparently disappeared before he got home. If she'd only seen what happened...  
  
There was someone shouting from inside, "hey! Are we getting this contest started or what? The Video Game Lover's Tournament is about to begin."  
  
Kate shouted back down the hall, "just a minute!" She looked at Ashley, "Why'd you think about him now?"  
  
"I don't know. I just had this sudden thought of him in my brain. It's getting hard to remember him, too."  
  
Kate just shrugged her shoulders, then said " that sounds weird. Now, come on, Mark's going to get angry if we take too long out here." She smiled evilly. "Plus, I wanna kick his butt at Pokemon."   
  
Three guys were waiting for them, fighting over who gets to play first. Their names were Mark, who was very tall for 15, about 6 feet 2 inches. Everyone there was 15 except for Jake, who was 18. Mark had black hair, and blue eyes. There was also Rob, about 5 foot 9, with buzz-cut blonde hair and brown eyes, Rob's older brother, Jake, who was shorter than Rob, 5 foot 3, but looked more fit, and had spiky blonde hair and brown eyes, Cole, 5 foot 1, with a shaved head and blue eyes, and Daniel, 5 foot 3, with black hair and green eyes. They all lived in this apartment and put their money together every month to pay the rent, but ever since Brian, who also lived there, had disappeared, they were having problems with the rent.   
  
"You got to play first last time, Jake!" Rob half-shouted.  
  
"Yeah. But it's my house so I'm going to play first anyway." He said with a grin.  
  
Rob looked angry, so Ashley knew she should change the subject before he got really angry with his big brother. "Guys, let's just turn it on and go from there, okay?"   
  
Jake, who owned the systems, agreed with this and turned the game on.  
  
The screen started glowing a pale, bright white, and didn't change for half a minute. Jake, looking at the others faces, said, " just a sec, I probably need to restart it."  
  
Then the screen started crackling and a hole opened in the screen. "What the...?" Mark started to say, but then, all at once, everyone passed out.   
M, MGM, Z, P, K.   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
So, what do you think? I know this chapter was boring but it starts to get a lot better in the next chapter.  
Please Read and Review. 


	2. Enter Omega

In this chapter, you're going to see why I say I didn't rip this off of Yoshiman's video game fanfic!!! It's a coincidence and I need it for my fanfic's plot to work. I really thought of this too, Yoshiman! It's a coincidence and I need it for the story, okay?  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Chapter 2: Enter Omega  
  
Mark opened his eyes and looked around. Nothing seemed familiar. He was in some sort of forest, and the trees were huge. And he didn't know how, but he felt...different. He looked around and saw trees, no signs of a city or any people living in the forest. "How am I going to get out of here?" He asked himself. "Well, I might as well see where walking through this place will get me. Then maybe I can get some help if I find someone living around here."   
  
After about ten minutes of walking, he heard people talking and came across a clearing, where there was just grass for about a circle of 50 feet with the three biggest trees he had ever seen in the middle. The lowest branch was about 70 feet in the air!!!  
  
He looked up and was surprised to see the voices were coming from two of three figures on a branch and had somehow gotten up there without any signs of help. But people can't just climb trees like that, he thought to himself. He noticed one of the figures was very short, about three feet tall, while one looked about six feet and the other five. They were shaded by the overhanging branches, though, so he couldn't see what they looked like.  
  
The voices started talking again. Mark decided to stay out of site until she could determine by what they were saying if they were friendly or not.  
  
"Well, that's all the fruit we'll need for now," said a normal sounding voice that seemed... familiar to him.  
  
"Yep. So we're goin' tomorrow?" Said a slightly high voice with a Brooklyn type accent.  
  
"Definitely. That Black guy's definitely after us and he gives me the creeps. There's just something about him..."  
  
"I know. He just seems so evil. Well, let's get down from here."  
  
"Okay. Here, it's your turn to carry the food."  
  
"Aw, man, do I have to?"  
  
"Yes. I had to carry 'em last time, and he had to carry them the time before that."  
  
"All right. You first..."  
  
Mark was shocked. In the next second he saw the five foot tall figure shove the tall one off the tree. It hit the ground with a sickening thud. He thought to himself, I'm glad I didn't just walk out in the open. That man's a murderer!!!  
  
Ashley heard a low moaning and was surprised to see it was coming from the figure on the ground. He could see from here that his hair was like the hair on some anime heroes and was snow white. The white-haired man then sat up and said, "Ow, my head! THAT WASN'T FUNNY, NICK!!!" He shouted up the tree.  
  
"Then why're ya' smiling?"  
  
"Okay, it was kind of funny. Just get down here with the fruit, okay? And be careful!!!"  
  
"I know, I know..."  
  
"If those get ruined, we'll have to steal again tonight."  
  
Mark gasped.   
  
The figure on the ground turned, "Huh? Who's out there?"  
  
Just keep quiet and he won't hear me again, he thought.  
  
"I can hear you breathing now. Show yourself!!! You don't want to make me find you!"  
  
Scared half to death, Mark stepped walked up to him. As soon as he saw Mark, however, his expression turned from anger to happiness and relief. As Mark walked up to him, he noticed that not only was his hair white, but his whole body was white! Every inch of his skin was white! He was wearing a white tank top, which made it look like he wasn't wearing a shirt a shirt at all because of his skin, and some torn up jeans. He was bare foot, although his feet had no toes and looked like a shoe with no designs on it. His eyes were huge, like an anime villain's, he thought. Mark loved anime. Not only that, but the figure's eyes were also a light green and so carefree and full of life, and yet so stern and serious. But he noticed the most odd thing last. There was a gigantic circular jewel on his forehead.  
  
Mark didn't notice he was happy to see him until he was face to face with White-Hair. He looked at his face, smiling and said, "Hello."  
  
"Hi." He answered. Now that he was close enough, Mark realized that there was something familiar about that voice. And he couldn't help but look at how odd this guy was.  
  
He seemed to take notice of this. "Hey, I know I'm cool-looking, but you don't have to stare," he said with a grin.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry."  
  
"It's all right. I get used to it. So," he started, "haven't seen another one of you around for a while."  
  
You? Did he mean a human?  
  
"So," he started again, "come to think of it, I haven't ever seen you around, and I've been all over the world."  
  
Mark decided he wouldn't let the person know about what happened, although he seemed very trustworthy. And, as much as it frustrated Mark, he knew those eyes and that voice but he couldn't think of it! He thought about what to say before she said, "I doubt you've been where I'm from."  
  
"So do I. I'd remember you. So," he said, which seemed to be his favorite word, "What's your name?"  
  
"Mark."  
  
"Heh. That's funny. I've never met anyone around here named Mark before. My friend used to have that name, but I had to leave that place."  
  
"It's not me."  
  
"Being him is almost impossible. I won't see him again." He said.  
  
Mark thought, I'd better ask him. "I've told you my name. How about yours?"  
  
"Oh, my name's Omega. At least that's what the cops call me, Halfling Omega. I shortened it to Omega, though, because it sounds cool. I haven't used my real name since a lifetime ago. The cops are all over these woods a lot, but I usually scare them off. Of course, you know all about that, don't you?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"You're illegal."  
  
"What? Why?"  
  
Omega suddenly stared at him like a deer in headlights, and finally said, shocked, "you mean... you don't... know, do you?"  
  
"Know? Know what?"  
  
He scratched the back of his neck nervously. "Aw, geez. I hate having to do this. Wait right here." He groaned.  
  
He ran behind the nearest tree, and ran back holding a blue backpack. "Hang on a sec. I need to find it." He started sorting through the backpack furiously, while Mark wondered how it could hold that many things. "Hair gel, different hair dyes, Game Boy Advance, Game Boy games, make up, Discman, CDs," he muttered under his breath. "Ah, here it is. My hand mirror. Here," he handed it to him, "look at yourself. But you might not like it. Although, some do. I was happy, believe it or not."  
  
Mark looked at himself in the mirror. His reflection was weird looking. This must be wrong, he thought, and looked at his hands. The mirror wasn't weird! He was some sort of mix between a human and a Raichu Pokemon! He was as tall as normal, and not as chubby as a Raichu. He had the fur, and the tail, along with smaller-than-normal Raichu ears. He thought, I can't believe I didn't notice sooner. The only unchanged thing was his eyes. He said "I'm some sort of half-"  
  
"Halfling." He interrupted. Mark looked up at him while he was still talking. "A Pokemon halfling. I'm not surprised you haven't heard of them because the government tries to cover it up so much. I don't know why it happens, it just... does."  
  
Mark said, "now what am I gonna do?"   
  
Omega said, "hey, now, no moping, okay? Hey, do you wanna spend the night at me and my friend Nick's place for the night? Speaking of which...", he turned around, "hey Nick, how long does it take to climb down a stinkin' tree?"  
  
Mark heard the other voice from behind the tree, "I'm comin', I'm comin'." Someone stepped out from behind the closest tree. It was another halfling, a Meowth. "I was down a while ago, and wanted to give you two a little time to finish yer' conversation."  
  
Omega said to Mark, "Mark, this is my best friend Nick. He's a Halfling too. Nick, meet Mark. He just changed, so I invited him over to our place for the night."  
  
Nick looked extremely confused, "huh? But you said..."  
  
Omega, obviously not wanting Mark to care about what was going on with him, interrupted Nick, "I know what I said, but it can still work, okay?" He suddenly looked like he had done something stupid and said, "oh, geez, I almost forgot," he looked up to the tree, "you can come down now, Gengar!!!" The third figure in the tree (you forgot about him, huh? I did too) jumped and went through the ground, then 'floated' out of the dirt.  
  
"Mark," Omega said, smiling, "I'd like you to meet one of my two Pokemon, Gengar."  
  
"Two?" Mark asked, "I only see one."  
  
"Oh," said Omega, "the other one's gathering berries. She should be back any minute. Speak of the devil..." he said, looking off into some deep grass. A Flareon came out of the grass with a basket full of berries, "hmm?" It asked, "who's this?"  
  
"Flareon, this is Mark, he's going to stay at our place tonight, you know we've got plenty of room." He turned to Mark, "Mark, this is Flareon and... what?" He asked, noticing that Mark was staring at Flareon, wide-eyed.  
  
"What? That Pokemon just talked, that's what!"  
  
"No it didn't," Nick said, "you can understand Pokemon language now. Gengar didn't say anything because he doesn't talk much. I forgot ya' wouldn't know."   
  
Omega turned to Mark, smiling, "the quickest way to our place is through the trees. Would you like to try one of the advantages of being a halfling?" He nodded. "Okay," he said, walking to one of the trees at the edge of the clearing. "Now, come here," he said. Mark walked up to the tree. "Okay," he said again, obviously excited to be teaching about Halflings, "now start to climb this tree, and the instinct will kick in."  
  
As he put his hands around the tree, wondering what Omega meant, suddenly Mark had climbed half- way up the tree. Omega climbed up to him, looking sort of like Spider-Man (you've seen how Spider-Man climbs, that's what I mean), "see what I mean? It just comes naturally. Now, follow me," he said, leaping from tree to tree.  
  
Before Mark knew it, he was matching Omega's moves perfectly, hopping to one tree, then the next, then the next, all the while thinking about how this person could be familiar. After about four minutes of tree-jumping, they got to, "a part of the forest?" Mark asked, puzzled, "I thought we were going to your house."  
  
"I didn't say it was a house", Omega said, smiling at her puzzlement, "hang on, you can't follow me, so I'll get a way to guide you."  
  
He walked off into a particularly dense area of plants. Nick and the other two followed him. About thirty seconds later, Mark heard someone playing a guitar, and, realizing it was Omega's guide, he followed the sound.  
  
Omega was right. Mark couldn't have followed him because there were so many plants so close together. After about thirty seconds, Mark found his way into a large cave, where Omega was playing a guitar.  
  
"So Mark," Omega asked, tuning the guitar, "I hardly know anything about you. Where are you from?"  
  
"Idaho," he answered, cursing himself for being so stupid afterwards. There might not be an Idaho here, he thought.  
  
Omega, though, acted surprised and said, "oh... never heard of it."  
  
Mark was intent to find out how he seemed to know it. "You're a bad liar, Omega." she said.  
  
He looked up, for once serious, "I wouldn't go around telling people you're from Idaho. There's a boy around these parts who says he was transported here from a land called Idaho."  
  
Could it possibly be Brian? Mark thought. "When did that happen?" he asked.  
  
"Oh, about a year ago. You couldn't find him if you tried, though, because he's hardly human. He morphed into the weirdest Halfling of all. Besides, he's almost impossible to find because he's good at hiding."  
  
That could definitely be Brian, Mark thought. Brian was always a little odd, and he wasn't very strong, so people liked to pick on him, and he became an excellent hider.  
  
"What's the boy's name?" Mark said, determined to see if it was his friend.  
  
"Brian," said Omega, "his name's Brian."  
  
"So," Mark said, "What kind of Pokemon are you a Halfling of? I've never seen one like you. Wait a second ... the boy from Idaho, it's you, isn't it?"  
  
Omega smiled and put the guitar down, "surprised it took you this long, Mark. Long time no see. How'd you get here?"  
  
Nick, who was lying on a red couch, said, "what? You know 'im?"  
  
Omega turned to him, "yeah, Nick, this is one of the friends that lived with me in the other world."  
  
"Cool." Nick said, before falling asleep.  
  
"I don't remember you being able to play guitar." Mark said.  
  
"Taught myself. I've got loads of time. I play by ear, though, I can't read sheet music. So how'd you get here?"  
  
Mark quickly explained what happened up to the 'hole' in the TV, then Omega interrupted, "wait, lemme guess, you blacked out and woke up here."  
  
"Yeah, how'd you-"  
  
"When I fell in that puddle, a hole opened it and I fell through, blacked out, and woke up with Nick by me."  
  
"Were you-"  
  
"I wasn't a Halfling, I changed into one later. That's enough history for now," he said, obviously trying to avoid a certain question, "let's talk about tomorrow. Me and Nick are going through something tomorrow we call a Window that we've gone through before. We're going to hide out at a semi-friends place. Anyway, I believe it was a Window that brought us here, plus we might want to see if the others are here, too. They were there when you blacked out, right?" He smiled. "I might actually get to see Ashley again. Do you wanna come with us? If not, you need to find somewhere else to go because some guy named Black is trying to find it and I don't know what he'll do when he does. He's not very nice, if you know what I mean."  
  
"It seems like the best choice, so I'll go with you." Mark said.  
  
Brian smiled. "Great," he said, "now, I'm tired and it's late. Let's get some shut-eye and leave in the morning."  
  
Mark was warm enough in his fur and shorts. He slept on the floor (there was nowhere else to sleep but the couch, and Nick was there) while thinking, I wonder if the others are here and what's happening to them if they are.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
You'll find out in the next chapter. Hope you enjoy this, and you'll soon see who "some guy named Black" is. 


	3. Tekno the Seer

Legal disclaimer: I am a little wussy man and do not own most of these characters. The characters that are of my creation so far is Omega.  
  
Here you go!  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 3: Tekno the Seer  
  
Ashley opened her eyes. "What, a Hylian?" she half muttered, seeing a figure with pointed ears standing over her.  
  
"Yes, of course I'm Hylian. I'm not one of them, if that's what you mean.  
  
"Them?"  
  
"Yes, them. The evil ones. Did you hit your head or something? They said they found you in the battlefield."  
  
Ashley decided not to let him know where she was from. "Yeah, I hit my head pretty hard. You'd better fill me in. What battlefield?"  
  
"The battlefield where we were fighting them."  
  
"Who's them?"  
  
"The Men of Steel."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"They look like normal Hylians, but they have metal skin and no emotion."  
  
"Oh." She said. He obviously wasn't good at being informative. She sat up and looked around. "Wait a second, we're in a prison!"  
  
"Yes." Said a deep voice. The cell door opened. In came a man with green skin and a circular jewel on his forehead. His hair was a buzzcut. His face was almost expressionless and he hardly showed emotion, although his voice was full of emotion. He was about 5 foot 7 inches tall with abnormally large yellow eyes (like an anime villain's). He was wearing Hylian pants, and no shirt, and one of his arms was gray and skeletal looking. Ashley realized it was a robotic arm. He had a robotic leg, too. "My apologies, Kate. My name is Tekno. My robots thought you were someone else and put you in a cell when they were supposed to put you in a guest room."  
  
"How'd you know my name?" Ashley asked, suspicious.  
  
"I'll talk to you in a minute. Now you," he turned to the other man, "I have business with you."  
  
The man looked terrified. "You're the leader... whoever you think I am, you're wrong. She can vouch for me, she's my best friend."  
  
Ashley hated lies. "Liar!" said both Ashley and Tekno at the same time.  
  
Tekno grabbed the man's neck with his mechanical arm and lifted him off the ground, "you lying little heathen. This war wouldn't have even started if you'd just kept your lousy mouth clean of lies for once." He slammed the man against the wall. "You told them I was evil and was going to kill them all! I sent a message to the king that he received this time. The war is over and you are a prisoner, Demon. I'm going to punish you for all you deserve, Demon. Do you know how many Hylians, Zoras, and Gorons died because of you? You'll pay. Oh, and my robots are enforcers of the law now, Demon. You failed. I'll teach you to help Him."   
  
"You're not going to... kill me?"  
  
"Oh no," Tekno said with an evil grin, "Death would be too easy, Demon. You'll wish you were dead before I'm done with you. Take it away." Two robotic Hylians came up. They looked the same as Hylians except their faces had no emotions whatsoever as they dragged the man off.  
  
"Now you, Ashley." He said turning to her. Seeing how angry this man can get, she stumbled back and fell over. His furious expression changed to a smile. "Oh, don't be afraid. I'm not going to hurt you. I don't hurt people."  
  
"What about him?"  
  
His face slipped back to showing no emotion. "He wasn't human or Hylian. He was a servant of the Feared One, a Demon. I know about you, Ashley. About the hole in the television screen and how you woke up here. I cannot tell you more. But take heart what I say, Ashley. Do not let Black die. You may not know what I mean now, but you will figure it out. He has a greater part to play, although I cannot see it yet. Now, you can stay here, in my castle, for one day. But then, you must leave."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I cannot tell you."  
  
"How do you know these things?"  
  
"I am what you would call a fortune-teller. I can see little bits of the future.  
  
"I've been around Hyrule in video games. Do you have any equipment I can use?"  
  
"Yes. I have a short sword, bow, armor and a backpack prepared for your departure already. Now, I have business to attend to. You might want to notice that you're a Hylian in that mirror." He walked off.  
  
She checked in the mirror. Sure enough, she was Hylian, complete with pointy ears.  
  
The rest of the day went on without event (what can go on in a castle with no emotion anyway?).  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The plot thickens! Black's name comes up again. Who is Black? What's with Tekno and why does he look like Brian? Who is the Feared One? Does anyone still watch Survivor? Why am I out of Pop-Tarts? Some of these questions answered later in the fic. 


	4. Psycho!!!

Legal Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters so far except for Omega and Tekno.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 4: Psycho!!!  
  
  
Daniel opened his eyes. He was in some sort of throne room. He looked out of a window and saw he was in a sinister stone fortress. All around the fortress was a wasteland. "Where the Hell am I?" he asked himself.  
  
"Interesting choice of words," said a voice behind him. "Because you're gonna wish you were in Hell once I'm done with you."  
  
Daniel turned around. There was a tall, slim man, about 6 foot 5 inches with abnormally large red eyes (like an anime villains, of course), and one pupil was bigger than the other. His skin was completely purple and his hair formed two points that spiraled around each other twice before ending. He was wearing a leather jumpsuit. He also had two leather gloves with the fingers cut off and palm cut out (on the gloves). On his forehead, there was (you guessed it) a circular jewel. He was barefoot but his feet had no toes and looked just like a shoe with no design (like the other two).  
  
"Who are you and where am I?" Daniel asked the strange looking man.  
  
The man answered, "I am Psycho, the ruler of the Mushroom Kingdom, where you are. I conquered it, like he told me to."  
  
Daniel was confused, "Mushroom Kingdom? Like Mario? And who's 'he'?"  
  
"You don't need to know. I, however, need to know how you turned up in the middle of my throne room. Hyah!!!"  
  
He leaped the twelve feet across the room to Daniel and grabbed his head. Daniel felt searing white hot pain flowing through his entire body. "AAAAAHHHHH!!!" He screamed.  
  
Psycho released his hands from Daniel's head. "Did you like that? My, this is interesting. You think you're human? HAHAHAHA!!! Look in the mirror, boy!"  
  
Daniel looked in the mirror. He was a Koopa Troopa!!! Psycho continued talking, "Daniel. That is your name, isn't it? And you live with your friends in an apartment in Idaho in which you were just about to get evicted? When I grab you, I learn about your life. Of course, there is the searing pain, and, if I do it too much, you'll die, but," he said with a smile, revealing two fangs where his canines should be (Author's Note: Canines are the teeth by your front teeth, the sharp ones), "that's a chance I 'm willing to take. Now come here!"  
  
Daniel looked around. He didn't want Psycho to grab him again, because it was pain beyond pain. He had to protect himself. There was a scimitar (AN: curved sword, like in middle-east countries) mounted on the wall that he grabbed. As Psycho got closer, he held the scimitar in a defensive position, half-yelling, "keep away from me!!!"  
  
Psycho saw the scimitar and smiled, "Oh, that's right, you've taken sword-fighting lessons, haven't you? Slash me. Go ahead, do it." Daniel started to walk towards him, then stopped. "No?" Psycho mocked. "Against your 'ethics'? In this world, it's kill or be killed. You haven't even seen my true powers." He turned away. "This isn't fun anymore. Guards! Take him away!!!"  
  
Two cloaked figures dragged Daniel off and threw him in a prison cell. As they walked off, he sat on one of the two beds and said, "crap, no wonder Psycho could take over this place, he was terrifying. How'll I ever get out of here?"  
  
"Who's there?" Said a figure on the other bed. It stepped forward. It was a green girl Yoshi, who said, "oh, are you a prisoner too?"  
  
Daniel knew that voice. "Kate?"  
  
"Daniel? Is that you?"  
  
"Yeah. We've gotta get out of here. The guards let me keep this," he held out the scimitar, "and it might help."  
  
Kate said, "hang on a sec, I'm thinking..................... Oh! Those bars... when the guards threw me in here, I noticed they were loose."  
  
"Okay." Daniel said. He walked up to the bars and shook on them. They were very loose. He used his scimitar to pop the bars out. "Let's go!!!" They both climbed through the window.  
  
"Wow." Kate said, while Daniel was riding her away from the castle several minutes later. "Getting out of there was easier than I thought. Let's... what's that?"  
  
"Let's stop and see." Daniel said. He walked up to it. It was a hole in mid-air. The other side was sunny, with blue skies, while the land they were in was barren and the sky was red. "It looks better than here," Daniel said, "let's go through it." As they walked through it, the hole closed behind them.  
  
"We must be in a Kirby game now," whispered Daniel. There were Dreamlanders running all around.  
  
There was an inn right outside where they appeared, so they went in. After giving Daniel the Koopa and Kate the Yoshi funny looks, the innkeeper asked, "yes, what are your names?"  
  
"Um, Daniel and Kate."  
  
The innkeeper, while flipping through the book, said, "just a second, please." Just as Daniel was about to point out that they wouldn't have reservations, he said, "Ah, yes, here you are, Daniel and Kate plus two guests. Your staying in the Dreamland Inn for five days? Very good." He rang the bell and another Dreamlander walked up. "Steve," the innkeeper said, "please show these two to their room."  
  
When they got to their room, there was a Dreamlander sleeping in one of the four beds. Kate cleared her throat and the Dreamlander woke up. "Um," Kate said, "I think you're in the wrong room."  
  
"No, I'm in the right room. Hi guys!!!" On getting puzzled looks, he added, "it's me, Cole!!!"  
  
"Um," Daniel said, "Cole's not a Dreamlander."  
  
"And Daniel's not a Koopa and Kate's not a Yoshi. But you are."  
  
Kate said, "well, what we said was stupid. And you, as usual, made your point clear as crystal, Cole. Now who's the other guest?"  
  
Cole said, "um, I thought... you'd know."  
  
Then someone wearing a cloak came into the room, and, with everyone looking at him, fell asleep on one of the beds.  
  
"Okay," said Cole, "we'll talk to him once he's awake. Until then, we have to wait."  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
And you'll have to wait to read it! Who is the cloaked man? And why does Psycho look like Brian and Tekno? What's the connection? Why am I still out of Pop-Tarts? Why do I see dead people? Why do I think this is funny? Some answered later in the fic. 


	5. Mega-Jake and ZeRob?

My mind is gone...  
  
Legal disclaimer: So far, the only characters I own are Omega, Tekno and Psycho.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 5: Mega-Jake and ZeRob?  
  
"Robert, wake up! Wake up, Robert, please!"  
  
Rob opened his eyes. Jake was standing over him. Jake wiped his eyes to make sure he wasn't seeing things. But sure enough, Jake had Mega-Man armor on. "I'm fine," he said, "but you look like Mega-Man."  
  
"How about you, brother? You look like Zero."  
  
He looked at himself. He was wearing Zero Armor. What was going on? "Where are we?" Rob asked.  
  
Jake shrugged. "Why do you assume I know? All I see is that it's some form of a wasteland. There are foul robots everywhere. I have had to protect you because you've been unconscious for over a day. And, it's bizarre, take out your Z-Saber." Rob took it out. He suddenly knew exactly how to handle it and how to do even the moves you had to beat a Boss to do in the games. "Do you see what I mean?" Jake asked. "Same thing with my Mega-Buster."  
  
Rob started thinking. "We should find a way out of here," he decided.  
  
"Find your way out of a wasted world? That's hard to do. Of course, anything's possible," said a voice echoing everywhere so they had no idea where it came from. And yet, the voice sounded weak and full of sorrow.  
  
"Who's there? Come out now!!!" Demanded Jake, wielding his Z-Saber.  
  
The voice spoke again. "No need for weapons. I'm here to help."  
  
"Where are you?" Rob asked.  
  
"Right above you."  
  
A form floated down from the sky on a hovercraft. It was Dr. Wily, the Mega Man villain. He was terribly beaten up. He had scratches all over his skin, and some nasty cuts and bruises. "You've got to get out of here, and I can help," he said.  
  
"Why should we believe you?" Jake asked. "You're the evil Dr. Wily!!! For all we know, you could've done this to the city!!!"  
  
Dr. Wily looked up, sadly, "I did. Not just to the city. The world. I made a pact with a mysterious man for an ultimate robotic power and got it. Turned out all he wanted was to destroy this world. When I made the people here weak, he showed up, took my robotic power, did this to me, and his troops destroyed the world. I don't know why. I'm about to die, soon, but first I've got to help you. Behind that building over there," he pointed to a half collapsed skyscraper, "you'll find a two-man vehicle and a portal to another world. Use both of them, and stop whoever it was that did this. I don't even know his name. I've learned my lesson. Before I die, I have to tell you don't trust a man with a crystal on his forehead. He did this. I'd tell you how I know about the other worlds, but..." And, with that, Dr. Wily fell onto the ground, dead.  
  
"Guess he finally learned the error of his ways," Jake said, "for all the good it'll do him now. We might as well do what he says. He seemed to be telling the truth. Let's go."  
  
They found a small, futuristic dune buggy-like machine behind the skyscraper, just like Dr. Wily had told them. They got in it and went through the portal.  
  
"Where are we now?" Rob asked his big brother as they zoomed across a hillside.  
  
"Why do you keep assuming I know these things? It's really quite tiresome."  
  
"As soon as you stop talking like a nobleman, I'll stop asking stuff."  
  
"This is the way I talk, Brother, so I cannot change it."  
  
"Whatever. Hey, there's an Inn. Let's stay there, it's getting dark."  
  
"I don't see a problem with that."  
  
The Innkeeper, however, did. "I'm sorry, there are just no rooms available," the Innkeeper explained. "You can sleep here in the lobby, though, if you want. Free of charge."  
  
"It's all right," Jake said, "we can just go along to another inn."  
  
"It's already dark, I wouldn't go out there." The Innkeeper said. "Something comes out at night and devours peoples souls in this area."  
  
"Um, we'll stay in the lobby and get moving in the morning, then." Rob said.  
  
What's with the getups?" The Innkeeper asked, giving them an odd look. "Halloween was a few months ago, last time I checked."  
  
"It... it's a new type of armor," Jake said, "it's one of a kind, and we use it. It's very effective for protecting us."  
  
While Jake was talking, Rob glanced out the window. There were two glowing white eyes watching him, and some sort of a jewel above the eyes. "Jake, there's something out there." Rob said, pulling on his big brother's shoulder.  
  
"Hm? Robert, there's nothing there."  
  
"There was. And, for the gazillionth time, it's Rob. ROB!!!"  
  
The Innkeeper said, "it was probably the Soul-Devourer. It wouldn't come in here though, it wouldn't dare. There's too much light."  
  
Suddenly, the creature jumped through the window.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Cliff-Hanger!!! What is the creature Soul-Devourer? Why does it have a jewel above its eyes? Why do I update this story daily? I know the answer to that! It's because I have no life. Be sure to come back for the next chapter of Omega Factor: the Legacy of the Jeweled One. What do you think about the extension? Tell me in your review! Of course, YOU NEED TO REVIEW MY STORY TO TELL ME!!! AND ONLY YOSHIMAN'S DONE THAT!!! HE'S VERY KIND AND.. sniff... I'm pitiful and lonely and need reviews to survive... SO REVIEW MY FANFIC WHEN YOU READ IT OR I WILL HUNT YOU DOWN LIKE A DOG!!! 


	6. Freak-Out!!!

Oh, man, I am so embarassed that I didn't know Sigma was a Virus!!! I'm not a big player of the Megaman X series, but I play it when I can. If you haven't read this story until recently, on chapter 5 it was originally Sigma that helped them and then died, but I changed it to Dr. Wily. Crap, I'm stupid.  
  
Um... I wanted to point out so no one gets confused, please note that for Daniel, Kate, Cole, Rob and Jake, two days have passed in their storyline, while with Ashley, Mark, Nick and Brian, one day has passed. One of the days for Brian, Nick, and Mark will pass now.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 6: Freak-out!!!  
  
Mark woke up and watched silently as Brian was strumming his guitar gently and, very softly so no one would wake up, he was singing in a voice Mark had never heard, and was a really good singing voice. Then he looked up, saw Mark, said, "oh, you're up." And put the guitar behind him.  
  
"Gee, Brian," Mark said, "I have no idea how to say this without sounding gay, but I didn't know that you were such a good singer."  
  
"No one really does." Brian shrugged. "The only people that have heard me sing besides you are Ashley, Nick, Gengar and Flareon. I'm glad you're up. I was going to wake you once I was done with the song. We're going to eat breakfast and get going to the Window. Black's on the move."  
  
"How do you know that?" Mark asked, puzzled.  
  
"I have no frickin' idea. I just know. Now, come on, we found some money for the first time and we're going to eat out for breakfast for the first time since I've been here."  
  
Mark looked at Brian curiously and said, "if you've never gotten money before, how'd you get that guitar?"  
  
"On the first day I changed, for some reason, there was only the jewel on my forehead and my white hair. Then on the second day, I was freaking out because my skin was turning white and the guitar was outside the cave with a note that said 'to Brian, from someone who knows what's happening'. I can also make this thing disappear and reappear in my hands. It's weird."  
  
"One more question, won't we be spotted if we go into town?" Mark asked.  
  
Omega smiled and said, "yep. Of course we will. But most of the people down there don't care about Halflings and treat them like normal people. There are a few that would report us, but I'm hoping that won't happen. Now come on, everybody's waiting for us."  
  
They came across Nick, Gengar and Flareon at the edge of the forest. After apologizing in advance, Brian sent Gengar and Flareon to their Pokeballs and gave them all cloaks to put on. "there might be cops down there. Also, everyone in town knows me as Omega. I don't want them to know my real name, so don't call me Brian down there." He explained.  
  
They ate at Cinnabon (they don't have restaurant names in Pokemon games so I'm using ones I know, okay?) and started to go on. They turned a corner and Mark heard Omega say under the cloak, "oh, crap. Cops. Sometimes their scanners don't work on me, so I'll try to handle this. Go hide behind those trees."  
  
Mark started watching from behind the trees. Omega walked halfway up the road to them and they jumped behind their cars and started firing. Mark saw Omega clutch his stomach, then he stood up, and let out an inhuman roar. Nick pulled Mark away so he couldn't see. "He doesn't like people watchin' when this happens," Nick explained, "sometimes he.. flips out when he gets hurt, and I feel sorry fer those cops for shooting him with what I've seen him do when he's hurt."  
  
After several minutes, the noise stopped and they heard Omega say, "you can come out now, guys, it's over."  
  
They walked up and saw Omega sitting down in what looked like utter chaos. The cop car was stuck in the wall, three floors up, The road was ripped up in chunks, and he was sitting down in front of a policeman lying down on the ground. They walked up to him and Omega turned, saying, "we need to go to the Pokecenter to fix this," he said, moving the hand over his gut to reveal a green bloody bullet hole, "and then we really need to get out of here. I'm a murderer now. I couldn't control it as much as usual, and I killed this guy. If you think I'm heartless," he added, looking at Mark's expression, "I'm not. It wasn't my fault. When I get hurt, it's like a whole different, how can I say this... personality comes out and takes over my mind. Whatever happens, I can't control it and I'm forced to watch. I've been able to resist hurting anyone seriously, though, before this."  
  
Nick was still staring at Omega, and finally he said, "green blood? Green? 'The Hell?"  
  
"I know," Omega said, nodding, "Pokemon don't have green blood. What the Hell am I?"  
  
They walked to the Pokecenter silently, it was only about two houses down. When they came in, Nurse Joy said, "welcome to the Pokecenter, how can I help you?"  
  
"You can get Dr. Philips," Omega said, an air of a threat in his voice.  
  
"but," Dr. Joy started, "I'm afraid Dr. Philips--"  
  
"Now."  
  
"Very well, sir," Nurse Joy said, admitting defeat, "I'll get him."  
  
"Dr. Philips is the only doctor that doesn't mind working on Halflings." Nick explained to Mark.  
  
About half a minute later, a young doctor, Mark thought he looked about 30 years old, walked in and said, "yes, I, oh! It's you, Omega. What do you need this time?"  
  
"Surgery. There's a bullet in my stomach. I don't think it's very deep because it doesn't feel like it penetrated anything and the wound's not gushing blood, either. Also, it doesn't hurt very much."  
  
"Okay," said Dr. Philips, walking over to the door and flipping the sign to say closed, "come with me and we'll get it out."  
  
Nick and Mark waited for about an hour and then Dr. Philips and Omega walked back into the room. Omega had his bloodstained cloak and tank top taken off and Nick was surprised to see there wasn't a bullet hole in his stomach anymore. "Thanks again, Doctor," said Omega, flipping the sign back, looking outside and shouting, "Crap!!! We need to get out through the back way, now!!! Black's out there!"  
  
They were at the back door when a figure came leaping through the glass door and stood up. His skin was completely black. He was exactly Omega's size and build, and he had the same hair. He was wearing black leather pants and a black trenchcoat. His eyes were black and cold and there was (aren't you getting sick of this?) a circular jewel on his forehead. He looked at Omega and smiled, revealing two fangs where his canines should be. His voice sounded cold and filled with hatred as he said, "why do you keep running from me, Omega? Why don't you fight me like a true Jeweled One? It is your destiny!!!" he said, unsheathing two daggers and running towards them.  
  
"Destiny my ass!!! Out the door!!!" Omega shouted, practically shoving Nick and Mark through before slamming the door. "We need to get back to that alley now!!!" he said while they were running towards it. They got to the alley with Black right behind them, and Omega shoved Mark and Nick through the Window before jumping through it himself. After Omega jumped through, the Window became smaller and smaller until it was completely gone. While it shrank they heard Black's cries of anger and frustration.  
  
"Well," said Omega, "we're in the Zelda games now. Let's go to where my friend lives."  
  
They started walking towards Hyrule. "So, is this person someone I've seen in the games?" Mark asked, wondering who it could be.  
  
"Yep." Said Omega, smiling, and then saying with a sarcastic tone, "I doubt you've heard of her, though. Princess Zelda." He said, smiling even more at Mark's look of amazement. "She'll befriend all kinds of things."  
  
Then they came upon Hyrule, "what the Hell..." said Omega, shocked, "Hyrule's... destroyed." Hyrule looked like a battlefield, with dead Hylian bodies everywhere. They heard a shout, more specifically a battle cry. "That's Link," said Omega, the shocked look still on his face, "we've gotta help him!"  
  
When they ran up to Link, he was standing in front of Princess Zelda, protecting her from the circle of twelve robotic Hylians that were closing in on them, "Zelda!" Omega shouted, "I'm gonna help! Make sure I don't kill you and Link too!"  
  
Omega casually walked up to one of the outside robots and said, "excuse me, would you mind stabbing me somewhere with your sword so I can kick your sorry ass?" The robot seemed more than happy to oblige as it stabbed him in the gut. Omega let out an inhuman roar. He started breathing very deeply and grabbed one of the robots and ripped it in half. Then he grabbed the sword from the robotic Hylian he had killed and decapitated the next robot. Then he slashed all the other robots up. There were gears and metallic limbs everywhere. He started breathing more regularly and more shallowly. He looked up at them smiling, said, "is it over?" Then looked down at the sword hole in his gut, said, "oh, crap, why couldn't it just be a flesh wound? And why are wounds attracted to my gut? First a bullet now this..." and then he passed out.   
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Finished! Why were the Robotic Hylians killing people? Didn't they belong to Tekno? What happened? Did the warranty on the Robots expire? And, Omega's right, why are wounds attracted to his gut?  
  
PLEASE READ AND REVIEW MY STORY!!! 


	7. Lovers Reunited

Look, will someone besides Yoshiman review my story? Don't get me wrong, Yoshiman, I appreciate your advice, but I need other people too! PLEASE REVIEW MY STORY IF YOU READ IT!!!  
  
Okay, I'm done ranting now.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 7: Lovers Reunited  
  
Omega woke up in a room in a Castle. He saw his cloak, his backpack (Author's Note: if I forgot to mention it, Omega's had the backpack the whole time) and a change of Hylian clothes hanging on the end of the fancy bed he was in. He got up and changed into the Hylian clothes, grabbed the backpack and the cloak and decided to go into the room through the door which voices were coming from.  
  
When he went through the door, he saw Mark, Nick, Zelda and Link talking there. Nick was the first to notice he had come in. "Omega, we've been waitin' for ya'. You've been out for about two hours, man."  
  
"Felt like I was asleep longer," said Omega, the usual smile on his face, "only two hours? What happened to the hole in my gut?"  
  
"It just closed by itself." Zelda said, turning to face him, "I felt strong magic while it was closing, though, almost as if you were casting the spell yourself. That was after Link carried you to Hyrule Castle."  
  
"I was unconscious," Omega said, confused, "how could I do that? And besides, I only know how to do Pokemon maneuvers. Pokemon can't heal sword holes."  
  
Link nodded, also looking confused, "Let's not worry about that now. When do you want to continue on your journey?" He asked (Author's Note: Gasp!!! He talks!!!).  
  
"Seeing the way Black's been able to follow me, I'd like to get on my way as soon as possible. Knowing him, he'll find a way into this world."  
  
"Yeah, I don't want to run into him again, he's really creepy." Mark added.  
  
"Oh yeah, I forgot," Omega said looking at Mark, then at Zelda, "Princess, I'd like you to meet Mark. He's a friend I haven't seen for a while."  
  
"Is he from another world, too?" She asked, casually.  
  
"Yeah. From the looks of it, I stopped a little too late to stop the robots from destroying a lot of the city. Sorry about that." he said, looking guilty.  
  
Link smiled. "Omega, why do you always apologize for things that aren't your fault?"  
  
Mark started before Omega could say anything. "He's been like this since I've known him," he said, "just a part of his personality."  
  
Omega, looking serious again, said, "we need to get going now. I feel like there's somewhere else I should go to."  
  
Mark and Nick both stood up at the same time, "you too?" they both asked Omega.  
  
Omega laughed. "Well," he said, "if we all feel like there's somewhere we should be, let's go there." They started to walk out of Hyrule Castle, as Omega shouted back, "I'll visit again soon, don't worry."  
  
"Well," said Nick, "why do ya' think we felt we need ta' be here of all places?"  
  
"I have no idea why," said Omega, looking around under his cloak's hood, "or why we 'felt' we needed to be anywhere". It was a wide, grassy plain, with land going almost to the extent of their vision, ending with gigantic mountains on all but the side they came from.  
  
Omega felt something pushing lightly against his spine, and he knew what it was.  
  
"I'd recommend you don't shoot me with that arrow," said Omega, addressing the mystery person.  
  
He heard a girl's voice, "why not? I saw you walking out of what was Hyrule. I'm betting you three, whoever you are, did it."  
  
Nick and Mark turned to face the girl, while Omega said, "okay, first of all, we saved princess Zelda. Second, that arrow's only gonna make me angry and I'll kick your ass."   
  
Omega saw surprise on Mark's half-concealed face. Finally, he was able to say, "Ashley?"  
  
"Ashley?" Omega repeated, trying to get a look at her.  
  
"I said don't move!!!" Ashley said angrily.  
  
"All right, all right." said Omega, then, "I knew I recognized that voice. You always were gutsy, Ashley."  
  
He felt her flip down his hood, "I don't know any of you!" She said, starting to get angry. "I don't know anyone who looks like you three do!"  
  
"Ashley, you've got to believe me," Omega said in a more serious tone, "I know I've changed, but it's me, Brian."  
  
"Liar!" Ashley said, trying to convince herself that he was lying, because she wasn't sure. "Brian's gone and he's not coming back!"  
  
"I can prove it," Omega said in a business-like tone, "if you let me move."  
  
"Fine." She said, half-hopefully, half-frustrated, "but I've still got my arrow pulled back. Don't try anything funny."  
  
As soon as he felt the point no longer touching him, Omega slung the backpack off his back, and began to dig through all the pockets furiously. "I never was the most organized," he said, smiling up at her, then turning back to the backpack. "Here," he said, holding something small up. "It's pretty worn out because I'm always looking at it. Take it," he added, offering it to her.  
  
After, staring at him because, from the front, he looked a lot like Tekno, she grabbed the thing. It was one of those pictures you can take at a carnival where they give out six pictures in a booth. Except there were only three pictures, the top was torn off. Then she looked at the pictures. The first one was of her, she was surprised to see, and a boy a few inches taller than her with green eyes, scruffy brown hair, and glasses. The next two were of her and the boy, except they were goofing off. She knew who the boy was at once. "Who are you and how did you get these pictures?" Ashley asked, suspicious.  
  
"We tore the pictures so you got the top half, remember, Ashley? I'm the boy in that picture. It's me, Brian."  
  
"I still think you're lying," Ashley said, trying to convince herself again.  
  
"After that, we went to the game booths at the carnival." Omega said, smiling, "I tried to win you one of those stuffed animals, remember? I kept looking at you, and because of that I threw the dart so poorly..."  
  
"That you hit the bear in the middle of the head, and they let me take the bear anyway." Ashley interrupted, smiling. "It is you, isn't it, Brian?" she asked, even though she knew the answer.  
  
They hugged each other, "I've missed you so much!" Ashley started, "I've thought about you every day. Without you, the last year has been a living Hell! And without your job, we were about to be evicted, and... I've missed you so much."  
  
"I've missed you, too." Omega said, then they started making out, forgetting anyone was there.  
  
"Geez, you two," Nick said, surprised, "get a room or something, would ya?"  
  
Then they remembered people were there. "Sorry," said Omega, "Ashley, this is my best friend Nick, and Mark's here too."  
  
"Hi Mark, nice to meet you, Nick. But, you two are Pokemon, and there aren't any Pokemon in Hyrule. And how'd you become Pokemon, anyway? Well, sort of Pokemon." Ashley said, as hey took their cloaks off.  
  
"We're from the Pokemon world, Ashley, where weird things are also happening. People are turning into what we are, Pokemon Halflings. We came here through a Window, or a portal to another world. We came here because someone was hunting me. His name was Black." Omega said.  
  
"You're a Halfling, too?" Ashley asked, "you don't look like a Pokemon I've seen."  
  
"Me neither." Said Omega, changing the subject, "so, do you know anything about those robots that looked like Hylians?"  
  
"Robotic Hylians?" Ashley asked, "I think they belong to Tekno."  
  
"Who's Tekno?" Omega asked, curious.  
  
"You don't know him? I thought you would because he looks a lot like you. And why do you wanna know about the Robotic Hylians, anyway?"  
  
"They're the ones that destroyed Hyrule," Mark said, "do you have any idea why this Tekno guy would do that?"  
  
Ashley was confused. "No, I don't know why he'd do that. He was talking to someone else, but he said that he had made them the bodyguards of Hyrule." She didn't mention that he had taken that person off to be tortured after that.  
  
There was a loud bang, and two bullet holes appeared on the ground in front of Brian. "Get down!!!" he yelled.  
  
"Get up, Omega." said a voice on top of a hill. "Or I'll kill you."  
  
Omega stood up. "Is this Tekno?" He asked Ashley.  
  
Ashley nodded.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Cliff-Hanger!!! Why is Tekno doing this? Wasn't he a good guy? What's going on? WHY DOESN'T ANYONE BUT YOSHIMAN REVIEW MY STORY!!! PLEE-EE-EASE!!! And again, don't get me wrong Yoshiman, I appreciate your input, BUT I NEED MORE PEOPLE THAN ONE TO REVIEW MY STORY!!! 


	8. Omega Vs. Tekno

This is Billy-Bob Burmstrang here with Chapter 8, and I'm here to ask you to please review my story if you read it, because I want to know what people like and dislike.  
  
Now, on with the next chapter.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 8: Omega Vs. Tekno  
  
"Get up, Omega," Tekno repeated, "now." His robotic arm had opened on the top and there was some sort of miniature gun turret sticking out of it.  
  
Omega stood up. "Why are you doing this?" He asked. "Why get Robotic Hylians to be Hyrule's bodyguards, and then destroy it? Why attack us?"  
  
"Because," Tekno said, in a 'matter of fact' tone, "because I saw myself ruling Hyrule, and there's no other reason."  
  
"Then why'd you destroy it?" Nick half-shouted at him.  
  
"I destroyed it," Tekno said in the same tone, "because I don't need people. My Robotic Hylians can be my citizens. They don't talk back and they're not evil."  
  
"No, but you are!" Ashley said, angry, "why'd you lead me out here to meet my friends then???!!!"  
  
"Because you are the only people that can stop me from ruling Hyrule! I'd rather destroy you all at once than pick you off one by one, so I had some stealth robots watch you until you were all together. You are supposed to stop the corrupt Jeweled Ones, and I don't see that as a worthy cause to live. If you do manage to defeat me, at least I'll make a good first challenge."  
  
"What are you talking about?" Omega demanded. "You know something! Defeat the corrupt Jeweled Ones? What the Hell are you talking about?"  
  
Tekno looked surprised. "You don't know?" he asked back. "Then you won't learn it from me! Now, enough talk! Let's fight!" He said immediately aiming at Omega, then firing.  
  
Omega dodged the shot, then jumped in and punched him in the face, knocking him over. As Tekno got up, he said, "is that your best shot? You'll never defeat me with that?" Then he jumped to his feet and shot at Omega again, but again Omega dodged.  
  
"You've gotta help 'im!" Nick demanded of Mark as they watched Omega trying to get close enough to land another punch or even to get enough time to pull off a Pokemon maneuver.  
  
"But I don't have any weapons," Mark said, "how can I help him?"  
  
"Geez, are ya' or aren't ya' a Raichu Halfling?" Nick demanded. "You can use his moves, ya know."  
  
Mark decided he should try one, so he focused on performing Thundershock, and he found knew by instinct how to do it.  
  
Tekno was still busy firing at Omega, when he heard a "Rai..." and turned around to see what it was. In that instant, he also heard Omega shout, "Thunder!!!"  
  
He was hit by two electric attacks at one time in a flash of yellow light. He stood up again. "Geez," Omega complained, "How much does it take to get rid of this guy?"  
  
"More than you have!" Tekno shouted and tried to fire his gun, but it didn't fire, it didn't even click. Omega heard Tekno whisper, "damn electricity overload!"  
  
Omega knew this was his chance. He ran in and started punching him in the face. He got in three punches, but then Tekno blocked with his robotic arm and threw him back, stunning him. In the moment Omega was stunned, Tekno threw a punch, but Omega was able to recover in enough time to shout, "harden!!!"  
  
The robotic arm bounced off Omega's hardened skin and started shaking. "Oh n-" Tekno started to shout, but then the arm exploded in a giant fireball. Omega was thrown back twenty feet.  
  
Ashley immediately ran up to Omega and leaned over him, "Brian, Brian, are you alright? Please be okay!!!"  
  
Omega opened his eyes and saw two Ashleys. "I'm okay, Ashley," he said dazedly, "it just knocked the wind out of me because I was hardened. Let's see what happened to him."  
  
They walked up to the crater where Tekno's arm exploded, and Omega jumped in it. A moment later, everyone heard him say, "well whattaya know."  
  
"What?" Mark asked. "What'd you find?"  
  
"Look," he said, jumping out of the small crater holding something in his hand, "his jewel survived the blast." He held up the jewel that was on Tekno's forehead and then held it up to his face to look at it.  
  
In the next moment, there was a blinding light and then a string of energy flew from Tekno's jewel to Omega's jewel and knocked Omega to the ground.  
  
Ashley ran up to him again. "Are you... what?"  
  
"What's wrong?" he asked, looking up at her, who was staring at his arm. He looked at the arm she was staring at and saw Tekno's robotic arm. "What?" he asked. "Hey, maybe..." Then he closed his eyes. His jewel started glowing and the robotic arm slowly changed back to Omega's pure white arm.  
  
He opened his eyes and looked at his arm that changed back. "What the Hell am I?" he asked no one in particular. Then he looked up at Ashley and said, "so, how'd you know that guy Tekno?"  
  
"He was there when I woke up," Ashley shrugged, "and gave me equipment to go on a journey. It's weird..." she added as an afterthought.  
  
"What is?" Nick asked, looking up at her curiously.  
  
"Well," Ashley said, addressing everyone at once, "he was different. He didn't seem that harsh, he seemed more kind and gentle, everything about him was different. Even the way he spoke, he was very general and emotionless, except when he got angry at someone he called a Demon, and then he seemed full of emotion, but not like he did before. And his grammar was different, too."  
  
"Maybe he was acting to fool you," Omega suggested, playfully changing his arm to the robotic and back over and over.  
  
"I don't know..." Ashley said, "he seemed like a whole other person. Oh, well, you said someone named Black was hunting you, right?"  
  
"Yeah, he was nasty." Mark nodded, "he seemed... creepy and full of hatred."  
  
"Tekno said not to kill someone named Black," Ashley said, "because he had a bigger part to play, and I think we should still listen to him, even after that."  
  
"I wouldn't know how t kill him, anyway," Omega said, "you haven't seen that guy, he's incredibly powerful and no matter where I go, he seems to find me. It's getting dark, we'd better set up camp. Wait a second, what's that?" Omega said, looking behind Mark.  
  
Before anyone could answer, he walked to where he was looking at and then whispered, "guys, over here. It's another window!"  
  
"What?" They all said at the same time.  
  
"A window! Let's go through."  
  
"Why?" Nick asked, "I don't see any reason ta' go through it."  
  
"Oh, crap." Omega said, staring between Nick and Mark, "there's a good reason, Nick."  
  
They turned around. Half way across the field, a dark figure was running towards them and getting close fast. Nick and Mark both recognized it at once. "It's Black!!!" They both yelled.  
  
"Through the Window, now!!!" Omega shouted as they were doing just that. Then he jumped through himself, and again it closed itself, while they heard Black's voice shout, "you can't run from me forever, Omega!!! I will find you, and then I'll kill you!!!"  
  
"That was close," Omega said, "Hey is that an inn over there? Let's see if they have vacancies and if we can find out where we are!"  
  
They started walking towards the Inn, until they were about twenty feet away from it. By then it was dark. Omega stopped everyone. "What's wrong, Brian?" Mark asked.  
  
"That guy over there," Omega said, "what's he doing?"  
  
They saw a figure look against one of the windows, then back off about ten feet, then run and jump through the window."  
  
" 'The Hell?" Omega exclaimed. "I'll check it out."  
  
He ran towards the Inn, not knowing what he would find.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
If you've been paying attention, you'll know where they are! Until then, readers, you'll have to wait. 


	9. Blake

Could someone please review my story, please?  
  
I updated my bio! Check it out, it's actually a serious bio. Okay, now onto the story.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 9: Blake  
  
As soon as it jumped through the window, the Innkeeper screamed, dived behind the counter, and hid there, cowering. Rob and Jake both looked at the figure and realized it was probably the Soul Devourer the Innkeeper was talking about.  
  
He was about 4 feet and 9 inches tall, with pure black skin and abnormally large eyes. His hair was curled into a cue in the back (Author's Note: A cue is like a ponytail, but longer, the things China-men used to wear). He was wearing black jeans. There was a scythe that was strapped to his back (Author's Note: A scythe is the blade the Grim Reaper uses), and he was holding a gigantic broadsword as he shifted into a battle position. There was also a circular jewel on his forehead. "Don't trust anyone with a jewel on his forehead," Rob muttered to Jake, who nodded.  
  
There was suddenly a noise from outside, and a cloaked figure jumped through the broken window, but then the jeweled person turned and slashed the at the cloaked man in mid-air, connecting with his hidden face and sending him against the wall. "Whoever he was, that had to have killed him," Rob muttered. Jake heard a noise and saw a Dreamlander, a Koopa, and a Yoshi coming down the stair case, obviously to see what the noise was. "Stay up there!!!" Rob yelled at them.  
  
To their surprise, the cloaked man started to stir, then got back up and said, "my eye. You'll pay for that!!!." And rushed at the black man, but was then stabbed through the chest, and fell over again. A Hylian and two more cloaked figures jumped through the window. Jake and Rob both looked at the Hylian, and recognized her at once. "It's Ashley," Jake whispered to Rob, who nodded.  
  
Ashley looked down at the cloaked figure on the ground, bleeding green blood, then looked at the black man angrily and shouted, "you bastard!!! I'll kill you!!!" And then, before they could even blink, she had unslung her bow and shot the black man in the chest, who then dropped the broadsword and keeled over.  
  
Ashley ran up to the cloaked man and said, "this can't be happening... this just can't be happening..." and started crying, but then the cloaked man started to stir again, and the black man got up.  
  
The black man, looking around and assessing the situation, saw the cloaked man's face, and showed fear as he stumbled back and said, "oh, crap... he's... and I... damn!!!" and jumped back through the window, leaving the broadsword on the floor.  
  
  
Then another cloaked figure ran down the stairs, looked at the blood, then looked at the broadsword, walked over to it and picked it up. Then he walked to the bleeding person and tried to pick him up, but Ashley jumped in front of him, and shouted, "you leave him alone!!!"  
  
Then, from underneath the cloak, the man said to Ashley, in a powerful sounding voice, "If you don't want him to kill us all, you'll let me take care of him."  
  
Ashley then walked to the side, but never took her eyes off the man. The man then picked the bleeding man up and walked up the stairs.  
  
Then the Dreamlander, Yoshi, and Koopa they had seen before ran down and looked at the room. Then one of the other cloaked figures finally spoke up, "chaos, isn't it?"  
  
Ashley was staring at the green blood on the ground, and muttered, "I hope he'll be all right, we had just found each other again. It's not fair!"  
  
Then the other cloaked figure said something, looking at them, "wait a second... Jake? Rob? What are you doing here?"  
  
Rob was about to say something, but Jake interrupted, "I'm sorry, do we know you?"  
  
"Yeah, of course," the figure said, taking off the hood. After seeing the looks on their faces, the Raichu head they saw said, "oh, I forgot about the change thing. You guys recognize Ashley, don't you? It's me, Mark."  
  
Ashley, finally looking up, said, "Jake and Rob? Hi." She said sadly, and started staring at the blood again.  
  
"Ashley? Jake? Rob?" the Dreamlander, Yoshi and Koopa said at the same time.  
  
(Author's note: you get the idea. Let's skip ahead to ten minutes later when they finally get who's-who straightened out.)  
  
"Ashley," Cole said, "who was that cloaked guy that got hurt?"  
  
Ashley looked up from the blood again, and said to him, "believe it or not, that was Brian."  
  
"Brian?" Everyone but Ashley, Nick and Mark said, surprised.  
  
"Yeah." Ashley said sadly. "I hope he's all right..." she said again.  
  
The cloaked man who took Brian upstairs walked back down the stairs and said, "alright, you can see him now. I warn you, it's not pretty. He's taken some damage, but he'll be alright."  
  
Ashley ran up the stairs as soon as he finished the sentence. The others quickly followed her. When they got to the right room, Ashley stopped them all and said, "I just want a minute alone with him, okay?" Then, before they could answer, she shut the door in their faces.  
  
Ashley walked up to the bed Omega was on, his bloodstained cloak and Hylian shirt laying on the floor beside him. He was sitting up, then turned, revealing a large green scar over his right eye, which now had no pupil. Ashley looked at his chest and was surprised to see that there was only another large green scar, no cut at all.  
  
After looking at her and smiling for about ten seconds, Brian said, "Ashley, who was that guy?"  
  
She looked surprised, then said, "I don't care. What I care about is he almost killed you!!!"  
  
"No, not him," Omega said, shaking his head, "the man who took me up here and saved me."  
  
"I didn't save you," the cloaked man said, coming in the room and ignoring Ashley's looks, "because you couldn't have died. I don't know what the Hell Blake thought he was doing with your sword."  
  
"Blake?"  
  
"The boy who stabbed you."  
  
"He looked a lot like Black to me, except about eight years younger, and a different hairdo," Omega said to Ashley, but not taking his eyes off the cloaked man.  
  
"That's because he was Black's little brother," the cloaked man said, "with the power of illusions."  
  
"What the Hell are you talking about? Who are you?"  
  
"How rude of me. I haven't even introduced myself," the man said, taking off the cloak.  
  
His skin was gray, and all he was wearing was a pair of Hylian shorts. His hair was like Brian's, and he had a circular jewel on his forehead. "I don't have a given name, but most call me Angel. I have to talk to you, in private," he added, eyeing Ashley.  
  
"Ashley, could you leave for a second?" Brian said, "I need to talk to this guy. I'll get you when you can come in."  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
That's the end of this chapter, so see you next time! 


	10. Truths Revealed

Please read and review my story. I'd like your input.  
I added quotes to my bio! Read them, if you dare! Mwahahaha...  
  
Now, on with chapter 10!  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 10: Truth Revealed  
  
"She's gone. What do you have to say to me that you can't say to her?" Omega demanded of Angel angrily.  
  
"Information. You'll decide if you want her to know by yourself."  
  
"What information? I'm just trying to make sense of what's going on and what I am."  
  
"I could tell. That's why I'm giving you information." Angel said knowingly.  
  
"So tell me."  
  
"Do you even know what you are?"  
  
"I already said no!"  
  
"Fine. You're a Jeweled One."  
  
"A Jeweled what?"  
  
"A Jeweled One. A humanoid life form with a random color of skin. Jeweled Ones also have fangs instead of canines and a large jewel on their forehead which allows them to use all 100% of their brains instead of only 10%. The jewel is what changes them. Also, their body needs change sometimes."  
  
"Body needs?"  
  
"Ways to keep living. One example I've seen is increased appetite. But there are far more bizarre needs than that. You'll have to find out your needs by yourself."  
  
"If I can use 100% of my brain, why don't I feel any smarter?"  
  
"It doesn't make you smarter. It allows your mind to use different psychic abilities depending on your personality and situation. Jeweled Ones seem to be made to battle."  
  
"What if I don't want to battle?"  
  
"Then you will die a painful death from an evil Jeweled One."  
  
"Great," said Brian sarcastically, "sounds like a real win-win. Now, about what you said. Why do you know that's my weapon? I've never owned a weapon."  
  
Angel picked the large broadsword up off a chair in the corner and offered it to Brian. "Take it." He said.  
  
Brian grabbed the blade. The crystal on his forehead began to glow, along with the blade, then they both stopped. Brian was amazed. "What just happened?" he asked.  
  
"Time for another lesson. When a Jeweled One is born, a magical weapon meant only for him is born at the same time. If you met Black, like you said, you've seen his Death Daggers. Blake also left this behind." He handed Omega the Justice Blade's holder.  
  
"And this blade is mine," Brian said, as if in a trance, "all mine. The Justice Blade." He seemed to break out of the trance. "How'd I know the weapon's name?"  
  
"Because you were meant for it. Any more questions?"  
  
"A few. How's the blade magical?"  
  
"It can kill Jeweled Ones much easier than other weapons. You might have noticed that, when hit with a human weapon, Jeweled Ones heal much more quickly."  
  
"I've noticed. What's with the Windows?"  
  
"If you mean the portals between worlds, I don't know. I started off in Dreamland and I intend to stay here, but other Jeweled Ones don't feel the same as me. There are good ones and evil ones. Beware the evil ones and seek out the good ones. Also, more Windows, as you called them, are growing than closing, if you saw them do that. I fear a universal war unless someone who will become a hero can put a stop to them."  
  
"Next question is that I wasn't a Jeweled One originally, I was a human."  
  
"And I was a Dreamlander. Jeweled Ones can be created rarely by unnatural causes."   
  
"Next question, why is Black hunting me like an animal and trying to kill me?"  
  
"What?" Angel looked surprised and puzzled at the same time.  
  
"So you don't know?"  
  
"No. I've never known Black to hunt people. I do know he sometimes takes orders from people. He's a rogue-for-hire. But again, I've never known him to take jobs where he hunts people."  
  
"So I'll want to find whoever's ordering Black."  
  
"Yes. I do know that before he was hired, he was last seen in Hyrule."  
  
"You have connections, then." Brian concluded.  
  
Angel smiled. "I have my people. Why were you attacked by Blake?"  
  
"I wasn't attacked. I saw him jump through the inn window and I followed him."  
  
"Yes," Angel said, "but a new question is, why was Blake attacking the inn? He's also a rogue-for-hire and does jobs with his brother often."  
  
"Next question, how can I do this?" Omega changed his white arm into Tekno's robotic arm.  
  
"HOLY CRAP!!!" Angel yelled, jumping backwards.  
  
"Okay, so that's not normal among Jeweled Ones, huh?"  
  
Angel had already calmed down. "No," he said, "I've never seen that before. Is that... Tekno's arm?"  
  
"Yeah, a light shot from his jewel into mine and then I found I could do this."  
  
"Weird. You'll have to figure that one out by yourself."  
  
"Okay, last question. Is it normal among Jeweled Ones to go temporarily insane when they're injured? Because I do and when I do, all I want to do is destroy."  
  
"Again, I know nothing about that," Angel said, "you'll have to find that out for yourself also."  
  
"So, I'll die if I don't want to kill?" Omega asked, obviously not getting over that fact.  
  
"Yes. It is every Jeweled One's destiny to fight and kill."  
  
"Great." Omega said sarcastically. "You can let my friends in now."  
  
Omega was surprised by the number of people that came in. He had only expected Ashley, Nick and Mark. He was glad to see his friends again, and they spent the rest of the day talking about how they ended up at the inn. Ashley and Mark were the only ones that noticed that Omega started off his part of the story on the day he found Mark, he didn't say anything about before then. And he didn't say anything about what Angel had said to him except how to recognize a Jeweled one.  
  
Then night came.  
  
In the middle of the night, Omega was moving around in the dark lobby of the inn. A light turned on, and Omega saw it was Nick. "Leavin' so soon?" Nick asked. "I thought ya' wanted to find yer' friends."  
  
"Yeah, that was this morning," Omega replied, "but I have new information and now I've got to go it alone and find answers for myself."  
  
"I'm coming wit' ya'."  
  
Omega sighed. "No, Nick. This time, I have to go it alone without you. Sorry."  
  
"I'm not takin' no fer' an answer."  
  
"Fine. Go get that bag over there."  
  
"Where?" Nick turned, but then he felt a slight pain in his back and everything started to get dark, and he started to feel groggy and tired. He turned sluggishly to find Omega with Tekno's arm, and the gun part was sticking out.  
  
"It has tranquilizers, too." Omega's voice echoed in Nick's head. "Sorry Nick," Omega said as Nick passed out.  
  
Omega left in the direction of where the Window from Hyrule was, all the while, the words Angel said echoing in his head. 'Destined to fight and kill...destined to fight and kill...'  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Whoa! He left after all that! My updates will be a little more frequent (if you can believe that) from now on because I'm one of those writers that just develops the story as he goes along, and I'm as interested in what's happening as you might be. 


	11. Friends Separate

If someone reviews my story, I'll stop talking about it for the next five chapters.  
  
Time for chapter eleven.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 11: Friends Separate  
  
Ashley woke up by Kate shaking her awake. "I'm really tired, Kate. This better be good." She warned the Yoshi.  
  
"It is," Kate said, "Brian's gone."  
  
"What?" Ashley said while jumping out of bed.  
  
"Yeah," Cole said as he came in, "we found Brian's Pokemon and Nick in the lobby, all of them were tranquilized."  
  
Rob ran in, almost stepping on Cole the Dreamlander, "we just found this note." He handed it to Ashley, who started reading it.  
  
Dear Ashley,  
There's a lot of stuff going on here that I don't understand, and I have to leave you, but I'll be back, though I don't know when, so don't worry. Don't look for me, I don't want to put you in any more danger. For some reason, these people are after me, not you, and I have to find out why. That's all I have to say for now.  
I love you,  
Brian  
  
She handed the letter back to Rob and said, "read it and tell everyone what's going on. Then tell them to meet me in the lobby."  
  
She then left and walked down to the lobby, where the window was still broken, but the blood and shards of broken glass had been cleaned up. One by one, everyone came down to the lobby.  
  
Once everyone was there, Ashley started the conversation. "You all know what's happened," she said, "now what are we going to do about it?"  
  
Nick immediately spoke up. "I say we go after 'im!" He said decidedly. "He's obviously not thinkin' straight and we should find 'im and help 'im."  
  
"No," Jake spoke up, "the note doesn't sound like he wrote it when he was confused. It was against his wishes and I say that we should stay here."  
  
"I think we should find him, bro." Rob said, "we don't know what he's up against and he doesn't either. He might need our help."  
  
"Exactly," said Nick. What Nick didn't say was that he could also tell something else was on Brian's mind when they talked that last night. Something Nick had seen before, and was all too familiar with.  
  
"I think so too." Kate spoke up.  
  
"I see your point, brother." Jake said, looking around. "You've convinced me. Does everyone want to go after him?"  
  
Everyone nodded. "I think we should break up into two groups," Cole suggested, "and meet back here later." Everyone also agreed to this.  
  
Ashley started talking again, thinking of strategy, which she was always good at, "okay, we've got enough people to split into groups of five each. We've got to think of a way to make them evenly rounded. I think we should take one Pokemon and either Nick or Mark with them to translate."  
  
"I'd wanna be with Gengar," Nick said, then, turning to Mark, "unless you want to?"  
  
Mark shook his head, saying, "I don't have any preferences."  
  
"Okay," Ashley started again, "so far, we've got Gengar and Nick, and Mark and Flareon. Now, I also think we should have at least one shooter in each group, that's me and Jake. I'd like to be with Mark and Flareon. Do you care, Jake?"  
  
Jake shook his head. "Not at all."  
  
"Okay," Ashley said, "Gengar, Nick and Jake, and me, Mark, and Flareon. I think we should have a sword fighter in each group, too. That's Rob and Daniel," she said, eyeing Daniel the Koopa's scimitar.  
  
"I want to be with Mark," Rob said. They were best friends.  
  
"That works out good." Daniel said, nodding, "'cause I'd like to get to know Nick better."  
  
Kate started talking again. "We've got a Yoshi and a Dreamlander now. I'd also like to get to know Nick, okay Cole?"  
  
Cole nodded. "Alright, we've got our groups, now-"  
  
"Wait just a second," Angel interrupted, walking down the stairs. "I've got two friends who have agreed to help you, and you're going to need their help."  
  
"Then get them," Ashley said.  
  
Angel walked back up the stairs, and came down with two more Jeweled Ones, one's skin was red, and the other's was yellow. "This is Clash, who will go with Ashley's group," he said, pointing to the yellow one. He was wearing red body armor and had a spear strapped across his back, and his hair was curved into two points, aiming backwards.   
  
"Nice to meet you," Clash said, smiling. "I'm an excellent fighter and I have knowledge in magic.  
  
"And this is Wilder, who will go with Nick's group." Angel said, pointing to the one with red skin. He was wearing ripped up jeans, his hair was spiky, and his eyes had a wild look. He had a battle ax strapped to his back.  
  
"Nice to meetcha," he said in a high voice. "I have animal instincts and abilities, and am also a great fighter."  
  
"Well, there you go," Angel said, smiling. "Now go look for him."  
  
They all walked outside. Wilder said, "I think my group should go through a Window that I found behind the inn." Everyone in his group agreed to this and they walked through the Window.  
  
Clash said, "I'm not as take-charge as him. Does anyone know where they think we should go?"  
  
There was silence, then Angel came out of the inn, saying, "He's headed towards the Hyrule portal he came through. I'd tell you more, but Omega will tell you if he wants you to know when find him." Angel walked back in the inn.  
  
"It's that way," Ashley said.  
  
Both parties went to find Omega, all wondering what could be happening to him.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
I hope you're wondering that, too. Please read and review my story, because I want to know what people think about it.  
The story's about to get much more interesting, too. Let's just say we all get some personal time with Omega's other half... 


	12. Omega's Transformation

Here comes an interesting part.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 12: Omega's Transformation  
  
Just as he had hoped, Omega found the Window to Hyrule had reopened. He walked all the way across the flatlands and found hilly plains beyond them  
  
He sat and thought a while about what Angel had said. He said to himself, "why do I have to fight and kill? Why is that a Jeweled One's purpose? I don't know if I can kill. And why'd I change? I'll have to think back to the day I changed, but I'm not going to like it. It wasn't a coincidence..."  
  
Suddenly, he heard a weird noise. "What the..." he muttered to himself, turning around. There was a giant green cloud of what looked like gas heading right towards him.  
  
He watched the cloud. "It's only about thirty feet wide," he concluded, "I can walk to the side and it'll blow past me." He walked to the side so the cloud wouldn't blow on him, and the cloud changed directions and moved towards him again.  
  
"What the..." Omega repeated under his breath, "wait a second, there's no wind. So..."  
  
He walked to the side again, out of its way. It changed directions again. His thoughts were realized, "it's after me!"  
  
He started running as fast as he could, with the cloud only ten feet behind him and gaining. He ran all the way back to the crater where he had fought Tekno. He was exhausted but determined to keep running, but he tripped over a root and the cloud was instantly on top of him.  
  
He could feel gigantic wind blowing against him inside the cloud. The wind lifted him up into the middle of the cloud, about twenty feet. He fought all he could, but couldn't move against the drafts of wind blowing him up and down and left and right at the same time. His veins started pumping blood so hard that it hurt, a searing, burning pain. And yet, he felt stronger. Suddenly, the wind stopped blowing and he fell the twenty feet back to the ground.  
  
He couldn't move. He felt dizzy and light-headed. His mind felt like it was getting pushed into the back of his head. He couldn't help but think, 'is this what it's like to... die?'  
  
The cloud dissipated, leaving Omega lying on the ground. Then, after a few minutes, he sat up. Then he said, "I'm free!!! HAHAHAHA!!! Now to find out whoever ordered Black to kill me, and then kill him. Whoever he is, he won't be able to stand up to me. But that's just curiosity. After that, I'm gonna have fun 'playing' with my friends'. Then I'll start having more fun with anyone who gets in my way!"  
  
A figure watched all that had happened to Omega through a crystal ball. "Hahahaha... that was too easy. He barewy even put up a fight! Now, I can pway him into my hands. First, I need to wet him find out about whoever ordered Bwack, and Bwake compwicated things with those scars, but I should be able to get him. I wonder if one of the others ordered those two. But still, it won't be wong now..."  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
What do you think? The next chapter or the next few chapters will be following Omega. Wait'll you see what's happened to him! Read and review, please! 


	13. Altered Mind, Enhanced Body (or Bad to t...

Here we go. This is gonna be different when you see the effects of the cloud on Omega...  
  
Oh, and I couldn't decide on the two names below, so just use the one you like best.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 13: Altered Mind, Enhanced Body (or Bad to the Bone)  
  
Omega walked through the back alleys of Hyrule City, the part of Hyrule that wasn't destroyed, that is. He had bought another cloak with money he got by killing some monsters and was wearing it and hiding his face. Under it, he was also wearing a new Hylian shirt. The Justice Blade was in its holder on his back. "Let's see, the informer should be around this corner..." he whispered to himself.  
  
He found the man he had been looking for leaning against the alley wall, a man that he had heard had information on everyone in Hyrule. "Are you Dave?" The man nodded. "I'm looking for a man named Black, a very unusual looking man," he said, walking up to Dave.  
  
Dave smiled. "No one ever looks for him, it's usually the other way around. I can tell you anything you want about him... for a price, that is."  
  
"I don't have any money left, so how about this?" He said, pulling his hood down and enjoying the shock on the man's face. "How about you tell me and I let you live?"  
  
"You wouldn't dare," Dave said, his shock fading and his smile growing wider. "There aren't any murders in Hyrule. Link would be all over you like-"  
  
"I'm not afraid of Link," Omega interrupted, "but perhaps you need a little persuasion." He punched Dave in the rib cage, knocking him to the ground. "Oh, that had to hurt," Omega said with sarcastic sympathy, smiling at the man, who was lying on the ground and twitching in pain. He pulled the man up to his feet, watching amusedly at how Dave couldn't support himself very well. He grabbed Dave by the collar and lifted him off the ground, "that broke at least two of your ribs, and it was a very light punch for me," he warned, "ready to give me that information now?"  
  
"Yeah, whatever you want," Dave said frantically, "all I know about him is he comes to me every once in a while, looking for someone who's been in Hyrule. Last time he came here he was looking for someone named Omega, and was angry that I couldn't tell him who he was, and left. That's all, I swear!!!"  
  
"Did he say anything about who hired him?" Omega asked, his eyes narrowing.  
  
"A little, maybe. It doesn't come without a price."  
  
"Pathetic." Omega said, "you still haven't learned respect." He changed his grip so he was holding on to Dave's neck. "I could snap your neck like a twig. Care to reconsider your last comment?"  
  
"All he said was he was hired by the owner of the bar. I had to ask, otherwise I wouldn't have, because he's almost as scary as you."  
  
"Flattery will get you nowhere," Omega said, smiling, "now which bar?"  
  
"The only bar in Hyrule. About a mile thataway." He pointed to the left.  
  
He put Dave down. "Your service has been appreciated. You've pleased me in the end, so you will get paid. Here," he handed Dave a potion, "this will heal your broken ribs. I made it out of herbs before I came into Hyrule. But I can do things far more worse than a few broken bones, so don't ever rat me out or cross me, understand?"  
  
"Yeah, whatever you say..." Dave said, then he drank all of the potion.  
  
"For example," Omega started, "that potion will heal your bones, but it's excruciatingly painful while the bones regrow for about five hours. Enjoy." He walked towards the bar, laughing.  
  
'This must be the place,' he thought to himself, 'not very creative name, though...' there was a sign plastered across the wall of the stone building that said 'Hyrule Bar'.  
  
"I'm not gonna get in with a cloak, I'll look too suspicious, so I'll have to find a way..." he was interrupted by his own mind when a power he didn't know he had popped into his mind.  
  
'Okay, let's try this out!' he thought. He concentrated and his jewel glowed. Then his hair turned brown and grew shorter, then, from the hair, over the white skin grew pink skin. It grew down his body as he also grew fingernails, toes, his eyes shrank and he regrew ears painlessly. He walked over to a window. 'Not too shabby', he thought, looking in a near by window. 'It looks exactly like I used to. The missing pupil and the eye scar's still there, though, except the scar's red. Well, I think it looks cool. Makes me look very badass. Wait, I'm in Hyrule, those ears will draw attention, and I don't wanna do that... yet...' He concentrated and his ears grew pointy. 'There, now I look like a Hylian. I hope powers I don't know about pop up like that again. Then I can have even more fun.'  
  
He walked up to the bar. There wasn't anyone out front except for a bouncer. As Brian walked up, the bouncer shivered when he looked at Brian's scar, then he regained his courage and asked, "how old are you, kid?"  
  
"I'm sixteen years old."  
  
"You have to be twenty-one to get in the bar. Sorry."  
  
"Oh no, I'm not here to drink. I need to speak with the owner."  
  
The bouncer looked suspicious. "What do you need to see him for?"  
  
"Business."  
  
"What sort of business?"  
  
Brian was starting to get angry. "My business is none of your business. Just let me through."  
  
"If you can't tell me your business, you're not getting through me."  
  
"Oh, I'm getting through you. I'm sick of this." Brian grabbed the bouncer's arm and tossed him over his shoulder, knocking him out. 'Glad this body's just a disguise, and I've still got my power,' he thought to himself.  
  
He walked up to the bar counter. "I need to speak with the owner."  
  
The bartender sized him up. "What do you need to see him for?" He finally said.  
  
"Business concerning him and me, not you."  
  
The bartender, who was very muscular, sized him up again. "Fine, I am the owner," he said, "let's go into the back room so we won't draw any attention."  
  
The back room wasn't much of a room. There was chair and a bar stool in the middle of the room, but other than that it was completely bare. "You came to see me?"  
  
"Yeah. You hired someone to kill me, a man named Black."  
  
The bartender looked scared. "Don't know anything about that," he muttered.  
  
"Liar. You know something."  
  
"Yeah, but you won't get it out of me."  
  
Brian smiled. "Thank you," he said, "you've made it so I can have a little fun. Watch this trick," he said, then, in one swift movement, he was off his chair, kicked the bar stool out from under the owner, and grabbed the owner by the neck and lifted him up before he could regain his balance. "I'm stronger than you can imagine," Brian growled, "so you're going to tell me everything, got it?"  
  
"Sure," the owner choked out, "just put me down..." Omega dropped him to the floor and waited a few seconds for the man to catch his breath. "I was ordered to hire Black. You don't look like the person he was sent to kill, though..."  
  
"Never mind that, now ordered by who? And if I don't like your answers, I'm gonna let it out."  
  
"I don't known his name," the owner said, stumbling backwards, "he came in a cloak, I never got his name. It was such a good deal, though..."  
  
"Deal?"  
  
"Yeah. I order Black to kill you, and the man gives me four million rupees. I was supposed to give one million to Black, but since he never killed you, I never got the money."  
  
"What about anyone named Blake? Do you know about anyone named Blake?"  
  
"Yes, I had to order him to kill everyone in this inn I'd never heard of. He'd get a million, too."  
  
"You... oh crap," Omega said while his fake skin fell off when he flexed his muscles for no apparent reason. "Might as well..." he said, ripping the rest of the fake skin off of himself.  
  
"You," the owner muttered, horrified, "you're like Black and Blake! I've told you all I know, just don't..."  
  
Omega walked toward him, smiling. "You're willing to sacrifice lives for money. Time to teach you the ultimate lesson."  
  
A minute later, he walked out of the back room, wiping blood off his blade. He looked up and realized that everyone was staring at him. Then it dawned on him, "oh crap! I'm not wearing my skin! Well, so much for being subtle." He put his blade back in the holder, and ran, jumping through one of the glass windows and ran all the way out of Hyrule City in about forty-five seconds, then stopped and tried to think. "Well shit, that was a dead lead," he muttered to himself, "what'll I do now? I'll go back to the crater to think it over.  
  
He walked half-way to the crater, then saw Ashley, Mark and the others walking down from the crater. "'Guess I don't have to decide," he said with an evil smile, "because an activity's come right to me. What? A Jeweled One?" He said, eyeing Clash. "A real chance to test my skills, unlike that gutter trash in Hyrule. This'll be fun!!!  
  
A different figure was also watching through a crystal ball. "Hmmm, like, I wonder which one of them did this to him. Probably Baby Bro," she decided, "like, he never did like the good side. I can't counteract the effects of that cloud, so I'll like have to do my own voodoo that I do so well to help them. Like, I hope the others don't get involved..."  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The plot thickens. More chapters coming soon!!! 


	14. A Brotherly Job

I'm not a girl... not yet a (notices you)-oh!!! Hi, didn't see you there! This is just between you and me (pulls out his shotgun and aims it at you), right?  
  
Chapter 14 is going to take a little break from Omega.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 14: A Brotherly Job  
  
Black walked up, in a cloak, to a Starbucks and sat down at an outside table, waiting. A few minutes later, a teenage boy walked up to the table and sat across from him. Black recognized him at once, "sometimes you seem to be lucky, Blake," he said, "to have the power of illusions. But, sometimes I think I'm lucky, too."  
  
"Yeah, at night, you're almost unstoppable." Blake said back.  
  
"Okay, enough compliments," Black said, "let's get down to business. I wasn't able to take that guy out."  
  
"I know," Blake said angrily, "because when I went to the inn to kill the others he came at me. You know how I tried to use that blade I found in the woods?" Black nodded. "Well it was his weapon. It had to be. I stabbed him through the chest, like so you could see the sword sticking through his back, and he didn't die!"  
  
"Anyway," Black said, "I'm... thinking about quitting the job."  
  
"What? Why?" Blake demanded.  
  
"You know I don't like killing people," Black said, angrily, "and in my opinion this guy's too good to kill."  
  
"But it's one million rupees for each of us. You're letting your heart get in the way again."  
  
"And you're pushing yours aside. You're only thirteen, I'm ten years older than you. Trust me, it's an awful thing to end a life, Blake, even if you have to."  
  
"Not for the right price, it isn't."  
  
Black sighed. His brother would never learn. "Well, I didn't say I was quitting the job now," he said, "I'm going to try and get back on his trail."  
  
"And I'll see where the group at the inn are going," Blake said.  
  
And then they both left the table.  
  
Another figure had watched all this through yet another crystal ball. "Nice one, Little Bro," she said, cackling, "we'll have to watch the others's activities, though. But, when I think about it, Black could be diverted also. Don't worry, I'll take care of that..."  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Ooh, it gets more interesting. See ya for now! 


	15. The Enhanced Abilities of the Dark Omega

I GOT A REVIEW!!! I GOT A REVIEW!!! Now I'll stop bugging you about reviewing for the next five chapters.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 15: The Enhanced Abilities of the Dark Omega  
  
"I'm hungry," Cole complained.  
  
"Cole, we just stopped a quarter of an hour ago," Ashley said, rolling her eyes, "I know Dreamlanders can get really hungry, but just try to wait, okay?"  
  
"Fine," Cole groaned, "I'll try."  
  
"Just try not to think about food, man," Rob suggested, "just try to think about something else."  
  
Mark's ears perked up. "I hear something," he said, "don't you hear it?"  
  
Everyone looked at him, puzzled, except Flareon, who said, "Flare on on flare ee."  
  
"She said she hears it too," Mark said, explaining.  
  
"Hang on a second," Clash said, narrowing his eyes, "there's someone running towards us. You can hardly see him he's so far away. Prepare for anything."  
  
They waited for about thirty seconds until the figure was in plain sight, still running towards them. Ashley looked closely, "wait a second, that's Brian! But... why's his sword drawn?"  
  
"Get ready for battle now!" Clash shouted, pulling out his spear. "This just doesn't feel right. Something's wrong with him."  
  
Omega was still about fifty feet away and running, when he disappeared in a bright light. He reappeared right in front of clash, and made a downward swing, but Clash blocked it with the middle of his spear. Omega stepped back and said, with a grin, "wow, I'm impressed you managed to block that. But now I'm not going to go so easy." With a shout, he leaped forward at Clash again, trying to slash him across the chest, but again Clash blocked, but not a moment too soon. Clash made several slashes and lunges with his spear, but they were all either dodged or blocked.  
  
Then Clash jumped backwards so he was out of attack range. "Let's see... Pyro magnificus!!!" He shouted, shooting a fireball out of his hand which nailed Omega in the gut.  
  
"My turn! Flamethrower!!!" He shouted, shooting a significantly larger fireball out of both of his hands, which Clash barely managed to dodge.  
  
"Geez, Lightium destricus!!!" Clash shouted, shooting a beam of light which knocked Omega backwards about twenty feet backwards, where he then lay on the ground, motionless.  
  
"I didn't hit him that hard," Clash said, puzzled.  
  
But then Omega jumped up onto his feet, where he heard a "rai..."  
  
He turned around, just in time to see a massive bolt of electricity hitting him in the chest. "Nice," Omega said, smiling, "but I'm busy, stunner!" He shouted, shooting a white ball out of his hands that hit Mark, knocking him to the ground.  
  
"Brian..." Ashley said, running up and trying to talk to him, but he spinned around and shot her with a stunner also, sending her to the ground, unable to move.  
  
"Now for you," he said, turning back to Clash. Then he charged at Clash, but his attack was blocked by Rob, who jumped in.  
  
"Back off, Brian!!!" Rob shouted.  
  
Omega was still smiling, evilly. He looked down at Rob and said, "Brian's gone. All that's left is Omega!!!" He jumped up high into the air, and when Rob tried to see where Omega's jump was going, the sun was in his eyes and before he knew what had happened, Omega had jump kicked him in the face hard, and with a sickening crack, gave him a bloody nose and knocked him out.  
  
"Now, if there are no more interruptions," Omega said, smiling and turning back to Clash, "give me a true challenge!"  
  
Clash shouted, "stay back! Holyness magnificus!!!" A large white cross ball flew out of Clash's hand and knocked Omega to the ground, but then he got up again.  
  
"Don't go easy on me!!! If you weren't, then you're a joke!!! Omega flare!!!" Omega shouted, shooting a gigantic beam seven feet high and five feet wide that completely engulfed Clash. When the beam was gone, Clash was on the ground, unconscious. "That's all of them," Omega said, "now to-ugh!"  
he spat out when something explosive hit him in the back, hard. He turned around to see Cole, wearing the bomb cap.  
  
"Oh, I forgot about you, Cole," Omega said, then he rushed at Cole. In a bright light, Cole was wearing the sword cap, and blocked and dodged all the slashes Omega threw at him. Then Cole slashed Omega in the gut when his defense was down.  
  
Omega jumped back and looked at the clean slash across his gut. "Nice," he said, "but not good enough!" Cole watched in horror as the slash closed right before his eyes. "Omega punches!!!" He shouted, running at Cole, and then performing a flurry of punches at him at incredible speed.  
  
Cole managed to dodge the first five attacks, but was then hit thirteen more times with incredible force, then knocked back with an uppercut.  
  
"Pathetic. I expected better." Omega said, "I'd suggest you all to brush up on your skills, but that's not going to be possible."  
  
He walked over to Ashley, who looked up at him sadly. He raised his sword over his head to perform a killing blow, but his hand started quivering. For a moment, Ashley saw some of the gentleness in his eyes again. Then Omega dropped his sword and shouted, "dammit!!! Why do such useless emotions like love exist?!!!"  
  
Then Ashley noticed something odd over Omega's shoulder. There were storm clouds circling around in the air when there had just been no clouds in the sky. Omega noticed where Ashley was gazing, and looked himself.  
  
Immediately a bolt of lightning struck him in the chest, knocking him over. He turned to run, and Ashley saw something she hadn't seen before in his eyes. True, mortal fear. He was struck by lightning again, this time in the back, and he ran off the other way, towards the window, screaming, "no! Not again! Not again!"  
  
A fourth figure watched through yet another crystal ball. "Excellent maneuver, Little Sis." He said. "Even though you can't cure or destroy him, you use his fear to scare him off. That's showing wisdom beyond your years. I may be able to cure him, but it will take some time. Now, what the Hell was Little Bro thinking? Omega's as powerful as a King, and Bro treats him like a Pawn. I just hope the other three don't get involved..."  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Dum dum dum!!! Hope you liked this chapter! 


	16. The Brain Battle

Here's the next chapter!  
  
This is going to be a first person chapter  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 16: The Brain Battle  
  
Got to think... got to concentrate... I'm Omega, not Brian...  
  
Huh? Where am I? Where is everyone else? What happened to Ashley, I...  
  
No... I'm not him... not anymore... not since that cloud...  
  
Cloud? What cloud? That green stuff? Is that what's...  
  
What's... going on? I'm the... true personality, right? Whenever the other one comes, I feel like I'm... being split in half...  
  
Where's Ashley?!!! What's going on?!!! Who are you?!!!  
  
I'm you... I think I'm you... I'm determined to win this battle...  
  
Battle? What battle? What... No! Dad, I didn't... Please... I...  
  
Yes... he's not gaining power anymore! I am!!! I... will... win!!!  
  
No... not that day... It's... it's... AAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!  
  
Another figure watched and heard all this through a crystal ball. She said, "hee hee hee, the real mind's changing more! I'm not going to let Little Bro's plans fail, although I can't believe I lost that bet.... Anyway, in a while, I bet no one can cure him, I'd put my money on it."  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The plot thickens! I just like saying that, if you haven't noticed. 


	17. The Aftermath

Smock Smock Smock Smock Smock Smock Smock.  
  
Sorry, I really like that word.  
  
Check back on the other chapters with the watching people, because I've changed the way they speak for a resaon that you'll want to see and be able to later...  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 17: The Aftermath  
  
Rob opened his eyes. Clash looked up at him and said, "Oh good, you're up. Hold still," He walked up to Rob and muttered, "Curus magnificus." Rob's broken, bloody nose felt much better. Rob touched it, and found it wasn't broken anymore.  
  
"Thanks, Clash." Rob said, looking up at him.  
  
"Don't worry about it, you saved my life back there, I wouldn't have been able to block him. Hell, that cure spell is one of the reasons I learned magic. Everyone else is up already. We need to discuss our next move."  
  
Rob and Clash walked up to the rest of the group. Mark and Cole were in a separate conversation, then Ashley got Cole's attention and said, "how'd you get those powers without the enemies, Cole?"  
  
Cole said, "Oh, hi Rob. Well, Ashley, I thought of one of the games in the Kirby Super Star game for Super Nintendo, the one called Milky Way Wishes, where he doesn't eat stuff for the powers, he finds capsules. I guess I'm like that, except I don't need to find the capsules." Cole turned to Rob. "I see he healed your nose," the little Dreamlander said, "he did the same thing to me. I was pretty beaten up. I had bruises all over me." He frowned. "Clash, Jeweled Ones only have powers in one category, right?"  
  
Clash, who was starting a fire, said, "yeah, but he used a lot of different things. And he couldn't have studied into other categories, like I did, because he hasn't been around long enough."  
  
"Well then," said Mark, "me and Cole think we know what Omega's element, err, category, um, elemen- well, we know what it is."  
  
"What?" Said Ashley, Clash, and Rob at the same time, all looking up.  
  
"Mimicking." Said Cole matter-of-factly, "even though they had different names, every move we saw him do we've seen in a video game before."  
  
"Video game?" said Clash, once again distracted from starting a fire.  
  
"Think we should tell him?" Rob whispered.  
  
Ashley nodded. "I will," she said, "well, Clash, it's complicated, but, where we come from, all of these different worlds are just games. We changed forms to match different worlds and ended up here."  
  
"Weird," Clash said, nodding.  
  
"But, it's all wrong," Mark said, shaking his Raichu head, "everything's just screwed up."  
  
"What do you mean?" Clash asked.  
  
"Well," Cole said, "for starters, in the Pokemon world people aren't supposed to turn into Halflings, in Dreamland things don't attack people at night, Mega Man's world isn't a waste land, robot's don't attack Hyrule, the Mushroom Kingdom's not conquered by an insane overlord and there's no such thing as Je-" He was cut off by Rob kicking him in the side, but Clash didn't seem to notice.  
  
"Well, that's the way things've been since I've been alive here." Clash said, looking very confused.  
  
"Well, how long have you been alive here?" Ashley asked.  
  
"My whole life. Thirty five years." He said. "Well, now to Omega, I'll try to think about what happened, but I'll need you guys to answer these as best you can."  
  
They all agreed to this. "Okay," Clash said, "has Omega had a hard life?"  
  
"Yes." Rob said. "His parents were... well, he just says they hated him, and that he doesn't want to talk about that part of his life. Then he spent several years on the streets, then he lived with us for about a year."  
  
"Okay," Clash repeated, "did anything weird ever happen to Omega when he became a Jeweled One?"  
  
"Yes," Mark said, "I saw it twice, once when he got shot, and once when he got a short sword in the gut. He freaked out when he got hurt, and became almost inhuman and extremely violent."  
  
"Okay," said Clash, and they could almost see the gears working in his head, "was he that powerful?"  
  
"No." They all said together.  
  
"Okay, I'll think about it, and tell you if I come up with anything," Clash said, working on the fire again.  
  
Another figure had seen everything through his crystal ball, and watched still, silently, then finally, "what in the sam Hell do those stupid people a-think they're doin'? I'll try tah put a stop tah all their plans."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Why does he talk like that? I thought these characters were all mystical, watching figures, and I didn't think I'd make one a country bumpkin (well, actually I did):-). 


	18. Uh-Oh, Schizo!!! (Actually, SPS)

Here we go! Here we go! Here we go now!  
  
I have just been informed that using 100% of your brain is a very bad thing. Ummm, let's say the Jewel on their heads have magical properties that let them control it, okay?  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 18: Uh-oh, Schizo!!! (Actually, SPS)  
  
Ashley was having a dream. It was so good she didn't want to wake up. She was dreaming about Brian, the way he used to look, and then about Omega. But then, her dream changed to the evil Omega. She could see the hatred in his eyes and... she never found out what happened next in the dream because she woke up when something stroked her face. When she woke up, she was staring into a white face with abnormally large white eyes. It was Omega.  
  
He could see she was about to scream. "No no no no no..." he started to whisper, but she still screamed and woke everyone up.  
  
"Wha's rong?" Cole muttered sleepily. Ashley looked around. Omega was gone, could she have been imagining it? After getting slightly ticked off, everyone went back to sleep, except for Ashley, who lied awake for a long time. When she finally closed her eyes, she heard a strange fluttering sound.  
  
She opened her eyes and Omega was there again. She didn't scream, but shuffled back quickly, and saw how he appeared and disappeared so quickly. Sticking out of his back were two bird-like wings! "Don't be afraid," he said, and she could see the tenderness in his eyes again, "it's me."  
  
"Brian?" she asked, almost not believing it, "what happened? Why'd you attack us?"  
  
"I didn't. The other person in my head did."  
  
"Brian, you're sounding crazy."  
  
"It's true! I swear. There's someone else in here that does really crazy things."  
  
"Then how'd you get control now?"  
  
"I don't know. Just about an hour ago, it was like a battle in my head between both of us, but then, it just felt like nothing ever happened. Tell her the whole truth. Would you wait a second?" he said, then looked at Ashley, putting on a fake smile. "Well, not completely like nothing ever happened. We're both in here at the same time. Neither one of us can gain full control over the body unless the other one lets us." He said, looking at her face. "I know it's a little weird, but he's letting us go with you guys to help out."  
  
"It's not a little weird, Brian, compared to this, the two-headed frog on the news was a little weird."  
  
"You think I like it?" he snapped at her. "Never any privacy at all! Sorry, that was him. We're like one mind, anyway we're coming with you, and that's that."  
  
"Should we tell the others?" Ashley asked.  
  
"No, let's let them sleep for the night. I'll be here in the morning, then I'll tell you all you want about what happened. Oh," he added, as an afterthought, "this is the other mind, let's just clarify, from now on, my name is Omega, and his name is Brian, okay?" She nodded. "Good. And who's that Jeweled One? He was a worthy opponent."  
  
"His name's Clash, and I think you'll have to try hard to convince him." Omega (Brian? They?) nodded.  
  
"We're both tired now. We're going to go away to sleep, because it might freak them out if they wake up and we're sleeping in the middle of your camp ground. It might even come off as an insult. We'll be back in the morning, don't worry."  
  
Then he flew off, looking over his shoulder and saying, "act like this never happened, okay?"  
  
Yet another figure was watching through the final crystal ball, and said, "fascinating, through all my calculations, I never would've even hypothesized this! It must have been Cousin's doing. I'll have to watch those specimens more closely, because I like the side of good more."   
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Whoa!!! Believe it or not, I just came up with this idea today. Let's see what happens.  
  
I won't update for a little while, because I just rented State of Emergency! :) 


	19. Another Window Found

Renamon... can't you see I love you? Oh, hi!!!  
  
Okay, from now on I'm going to show when one of Omega's personalities starts talking right after the other, I'll do this 'bla bla bla ', okay?  
  
Here we go!!!  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 19: Another Window  
  
Omega and Brian looked for an area where they wouldn't be spotted. They flew to a mountain where they found a cave. To their surprise, they also found a Window.  
  
He tried to reason with Omega. "Oh, come on, just a little look. 'No, I'm tired.' I'm tired, too, but I just want to see where it goes and if I should tell the others when I meet them tomorrow. 'Fine, but a quick look'. Deal."  
  
They slipped through the Window, praying it wouldn't close. Fortunately, it didn't. 'These hills sure look familiar... 'They do?' Yeah, it's weird.' They thought. (Author's Note: yeah, they even hear each other's thoughts, creepy).  
  
They crossed over a hill overlooking a town. "I don't believe it!" he shouted. "What? 'This is... this is where I used to live! We're back in Idaho!' It may be a trick, Brian, let's be careful. 'Okay, Omega, now let's try what you did before.'" They concentrated and grew the human disguise. "What are you doing?" Omega questioned Brian. "Look, I want to walk around, because all the other worlds are really screwed up, and I want to see if this one is."  
  
They walked down to the streets of the city. Right when he was at the edge of the street, he saw... himself? He was walking with the rest of his friends talking and laughing. "How is this possible? 'What?' That's me and the rest of my friends out there. 'What?' Yeah, I know, let's look at that." he walked over to a newspaper machine, then realized, "oh, crap, I don't have a quarter! 'Why don't we just bust it open?' Fine, Omega, we'll do it your way for once."  
  
He grabbed the edge of the machine and ripped the door off with one hand. "That explains it," he muttered, grabbing the newspaper, "what? 'I've been keeping track of the years by the seasons when I lived in that other world, and here it would be the year 2002. But this paper says October 31, year 2000. Exactly one day from when I got transported to the other world.' Really? 'Yeah, the crappiest birthday present ever.' On your birthday? That sucks!"  
  
"Well, guess we don't have to tell the others about this," Brian said, while they were walking back towards the hills, "they wouldn't want to go back in time."  
  
"Hold 'er right 'ere, Mathews!" a voice stuttered.  
  
'Oh, crap," Brian thought, 'what? 'It's Officer Smith, he tried to arrest me several times when I lived on the streets, and even when I got a home and a job, he always thought I was still no good, and he sounds drunk.' Doesn't this sound fun? 'Wha... yes, I believe it does, he gets so drunk he forgets everything he did and it'll make me feel better. Thanks, Omega.' Don't mention it."  
  
"I said tern arund, dammit!!!" Smith demanded.  
  
They turned around. Officer Smith was holding a rifle and aiming it at him. 'keep quiet, Omega, I want to do this,' he thought, and Omega agreed. "What? I didn't do anything, Smith!!! Or are you so drunk you overlooked that?"  
  
"Shut up, dammit!!!" he said, aiming the rifle at his head, although it was pointing about a foot to the left.  
  
"You want to shoot me?" Brian demanded. "Go ahead, it won't hurt." He said, grabbing the gun out of his hands quickly and breaking it in half over his knee.  
  
"Wha'd yuu do ta my gun?" he stuttered.  
  
"The same thing I'll do to you if you don't leave now." Brian warned.  
  
"Fahne. We'll meet agun." He said, stumbling off.  
  
"That was fun. Thanks Omega." he said. "And, Omega... 'what?' We hardly know anything about each other. If we're gonna be in the same body, we might as well know what we're like. 'Good idea.'"  
  
They walked up to the Window, thinking questions to each other (Author's note: they can hear thoughts but they can't go through memories or other parts of the brain) about themselves. When they got to the cave, Brian thought, 'one last question, Omega. 'Shoot.' Why are you so damn rowdy? You seem like a nice guy sometimes and other times... 'I just want to have some fun. I thought fighting would be fun, but I found that it wasn't too fun. Pretty fun though.' And Omega, you seem nicer than when you were first in here. 'Guess you rubbed off on me.' Yeah, maybe... 'and you... I want to know about your history.' I'll tell you some other time,' he thought when they had gone through the Window, 'I'm tired.'  
  
They went to sleep, not knowing that seven people were watching them through crystal balls, all wanting to use them for different reasons.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Wha'd ya think?  
  
Also, I released an original poem here at FF.net called Ode to Bubbles. It's pretty funny. You want to read it... You want to read it... You get the idea... 


	20. What About Wilder's Party?

Howdy, everybody! Time for Chapter 20 (I'm getting far!!!)!!!  
  
Oh, and the wings on Omega aren't permanent. They're the Pokemon command Fly, okay?  
  
This chapter will be pretty short. It sets up what happens next.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 20: What About Wilder's Party?  
  
"Well, I've got bad news, worse news, and even worse news," Wilder announced to the rest as they were marching through the thick forest.  
  
"Work your way down," Jake said.  
  
"Okay, the bad news is we're lost. The worse news is I've never been here before and my abilities aren't helping. And the even worse news is we seem to be going in circles."  
  
"Great," Daniel said sarcastically.  
  
"We can only hope- what the...?"  
  
They all looked in front of Wilder. About fifty feet in front of them was a giant whirlwind headed right towards them! "Run!!!" Shouted Nick.  
  
They all started running away from it, but they weren't nearly fast enough. The whirlwind sucked all of them up and carried them off.  
  
"I see where you're going with this, although I never would have bet on it." One of the figures said while she watched. "Little Bro, you're smarter than I ever would have figured. I just hope you finish Purging before..."  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Bum bum bum!!! I know it was short, but I needed it so much. I need a nap. I'll write more after I take one.  
  
I might not finish the chapter today though, because I'm going to watch anime cartoons at toonami.com's Reactor. 


	21. History Revealed, New Friends Found, and...

It's Istanbul, was Constantinople, It's Istanbul, was Constantinople, It's Istanbul, was Constantinople, so if you've got a date in Constantinople, she'll be waiting in Istanbul. Even old New York was once New Amsterdam, why the changed it I can't say, people just liked it better that way! It's Istanbul, was Constantinople... (Yes, that's a real song, I just wanted to put one of my favorite songs up there, it's called Istanbul by They Might Be Giants)  
  
Has anyone noticed this fic has been getting weirder and weirder? Stereotypical characters for mysterious figures and the main character has Split Personality Syndrome.  
  
Now, I know the past couple of chapters have been short, but... you'll see... and chapter 19 is up there for a reason I think I know but am not sure yet.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 21: History Revealed, New Friends Found, and a Watcher Discovered  
  
Clash's party was heading back towards the Window to meet back at the inn, but then Clash looked above the Window. "It's Omega!!! He's coming back, get ready for battle!!!"  
  
"No!!!" Ashley shouted, "Don't!!!"  
  
"Why not?" Asked Clash. "He's an enemy now."  
  
"Just wait for him to land..." Ashley said, hoping he would come down soon.  
  
"What aren't you telling us?" Rob asked, starting to get angry. Ashley ignored him, because Rob was always a hothead.  
  
But Omega and Brian never got a chance to land. He didn't see it, but a gigantic tornado was coming up behind him, and soon sucked him up.  
  
Everybody started running, but to no avail, the whirlwind grabbed them all.  
  
(Author's Note: Now skipping ahead to several hours later)  
  
Brian and Omega opened their eyes. "Where are we? 'It looks like some kind of swamp, Brian.' Well, I know that, but still, where are we location-wise? 'Now's as good a time as ever to tell me your history. I'd tell you mine, but I don't have one, as you know.' Fine, but I'll think it in case anyone's listening."  
  
'It starts with my parents, I don't remember their names and I don't care. They hated me and my sister, Julie, who'd be about 13 now. My parents were abusive. After Julie disappeared, I ran, afraid that they'd killed her and would kill me too. I spent the next several years on the streets, living off anything I could steal. After a few years, I wasn't able to eat or find shelter from the rain for about a week. I just kept walking, hoping to find something, until eventually I collapsed in front of an apartment complex. I woke up in one of the apartments, with Jake and Rob there. They said they lived there and found me outside, then they offered me food, which I hastily accepted. Soon they found out I was homeless, and said I could stay with them. I was always very talented and soon found a job and helped to pay for the rent, and was able to go to school again, although I was several grades behind. I also learned very quickly and was soon up to the school level I should've been in, a sophomore. Through the year, Jake and Rob also took in others with stories similar to mine. Cole and Kate were already there when I showed up, then Ashley, then Daniel. We all became friends, it was almost impossible not to, and had some good times. But then, a year later, I disappeared and ended up in the Pokemon world. And that's the end of the story. 'No it's not. How'd you change into this body?' Well I... 'You're afraid of whatever happened, aren't you?' More than you'll ever know...'  
  
Their thinking was interrupted by the sound of a twig snapping. They looked behind them just in time to avoid being sliced in half by a large iron broadsword, which looked similar to Omega's Justice Blade, but a little less mystical-looking. "Holy Crap!" Omega shouted. "What are you trying to-" but the sight of their attacker shocked him so much that Omega never finished his sentence.  
  
He was a large, reptilian person (Author's Note: He's not a person, but I can't really think of another word). He was about 8 feet tall. His scaly skin was red, except for his stomach and the inside of his neck, which had natural white plates. His neck ended in a dragon-looking head. His eyes were black slits inside orange pupils. And his tail was about five feet long. But still, he looked human, and his build was also humanoid. "There's nothing holy about you, Demon," he said in a firm voice, "I've never seen anything like you, but there's no way you can beat me!!! Prepare to be vanquished, evil one!!!"  
  
"Whoa, hold on, buddy," Brian said, drawing his Blade, "you've got it all wrong!" But the reptile person wasn't interested in listening, he lunged forward with his blade drawn and performed a quick slice that Omega and Brian barely managed to block.  
  
They both tried to perform a slash, the reptile man downwards and their blade upwards. They locked blades, and they used all their strength to manage to push the reptile man back, leaving him open for a split second. In that moment, they sweep kicked one of his legs to knock him down onto one knee. Omega then put his blade to the reptile man's neck. 'Don't kill him! He's a good guy!' Brian urged. 'Don't worry,' thought Omega, 'I'm gonna make us like an honorable hero.'  
  
"I could easily kill you right now, with one flick of my blade," Omega said, looking down at the reptile man.  
  
"Do it, then," the reptile man responded, closing his eyes and clenching his gigantic fists, "at least I'll die an honorable death. Fighting evil until the very end."  
  
"No." Omega said, putting his blade back in the holder, "because I'm not evil. 'Here,'" Brian said, getting what Omega was doing, and offering the reptile man his hand.  
  
The man grabbed it, and Omega helped him up, which was harder than he thought. "My name's Omega. And you?"  
  
"I am known as Draco, the warrior."  
  
"You know, it may sound weird, but I've never seen anyone who looks like you. Of course, I'm not from around here. Hell, I don't even know where I am."  
  
"I do not blame you for not knowing me," Draco said, "because my species is very rare. I am a half-dragon, a mix between my mother, a sorceress, and my father, a dragon."  
  
"So where are we?" Brian asked, trying to change the subject to get the image that popped into his head out.  
  
"We are in the land of Mystara, where are you from, Omega?"  
  
"Not around here, definitely," said Brian, "I'm from two lands, one called Kanto and the other one Johto." While inside thinking, 'Mystara... I know that land from somewhere, Omega. Could I be in that arcade game?' (Author's Note: You might not have played it, but one of my favorite arcade games has always been Dungeons and Dragons: Shadow Over Mystara)  
  
"I have not heard of either of them. They must be far away, for I am a traveler. How did you end up here? Perhaps by magic?"  
  
"Yeah, but not ours, if that's what you mean," then, when seeing the look on his face when he said ours, and remembering where he was, he added, "oh, I forgot to mention, I have a magical curse on me that has two minds in one body. The one that's talking to you right now is named Brian."  
  
"I have never heard of a curse like that," Draco said, "but perhaps it is possible in your land. You are obviously lost. Would you like to come into town with me? I was on my way there, but I mistook you for a demon."  
  
"Sure, I've got nowhere else to go. Besides, you never know, I might find information on my curse and why I changed from human to this." Omega said, then seeing Draco's look, he said, "yeah, I used to be human."  
  
It took them about an hour to get to town. "That's the bar outside of the town and- what the Hell is going on?" Draco shouted.  
  
There were twenty people gathered around two people they couldn't see outside the bar, beating him severely. There was a child outside the group jumping up and down with glee and shouting, "yes, yes! Show no mercy!!! Beat him wike a dwum! Hahahaha!!!" The child then turned over his shoulder to see Omega, said, "oh, cwap, he found me." And ran down an alley..  
  
"He knows something, but that guy comes first," Omega said.  
  
Draco said, "you're very kind. Help the man, I'll get the child." And then he ran down the alley.  
  
"All right, break it up," Omega said, running towards them.  
  
"It's another freak! Kill him!!!" One of the people shouted. And then they ran towards Omega.  
  
Omega put on his most evil face and said, "come get some, boys!!! 'Don't kill them.' Fine."  
  
(Author's Note: I don't even want to write this down. Needless to say, he beat them severely)  
  
Omega stood around the people, unconscious, then went over to the two figures and were surprised to see they were, "Fox McCloud and Falco Lombardi? 'They're from another game, right, Brian?' Yeah, we'd better find some way to help them, they're hurt pretty bad. How'd they get here? 'I actually don't blame the people for attacking them, they probably look like some sort of monster to them.'" They were badly cut and bruised.  
  
"The sign says the bar's also an inn. Let's get them inside."  
  
He put Fox over one shoulder and Falco over the other and carried them into the emptied out bar (he knocked all the customers out). "We don't rent rooms to your kind," the bartender said hatefully.  
  
Omega gestured towards his blade in its holder with his head. "Well, you rent rooms to us as of now, or I'll put them down and so help me..."  
  
"Free of charge." The bartender said quickly, putting on a nervous smile.  
  
After depositing Fox and Falco in their room, Omega went back outside just in time to see Draco, carrying the child, who was kicking and screaming in protest.  
  
"The little brat bit my claw," Draco said, "not that it did any damage. As far as I can guess, he's some sort of dark elf half-breed."  
  
The child yelled, "first, I'm not any part Dark Elf. And second, I can speak fow myself, mowon!!!" (Author's Note: You might have noticed that sometimes he speak like a small child, with the w's instead of the r's and l's, and sometimes he doesn't, well, I only do it when I have any idea how to spell the "accent")  
  
"Do you two want to speak with him?" Draco asked, "because he doesn't want to talk to me."  
  
Omega nodded and Draco dropped him. The child could have been easily mistaken for a Dark Elf. He had very dark, almost pitch black skin, very dark brown hair, and pointy ears. He was about two and nine tenths of a foot. Omega also noticed why Draco said he was a half-Dark Elf, he growled at Omega and Brian, who saw he had four fangs on the top of his mouth (one on each end, and smaller ones where the canines should be).  
  
"Kid, you're going to tell me everything you know, NOW!!!"  
  
"Not in a million years, Omega!!!"  
  
"How do you know my name?"  
  
"Um, wucky guess?"  
  
"Spill it, kid."  
  
"Stop cawing me that!"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I'm six billion years older than you!!!"  
  
"WHAT?!!!" Omega half-shouted out of surprise.  
  
"My name is Junior, a name you will soon learn to fear!"  
  
"That's it, boy! I'm going to scare some manners into you!" Draco said, trying to pick Junior up again.  
  
Junior dodged the grab, and outstretched his hands toward Draco, who flew back about twenty feet and about fifty feet in the air. Draco would have hit the ground hard, but his wings outstretched and he landed to the ground softly. Junior then rushed at Omega, and did the same thing he did to Draco, only Brian and Omega hit the ground hard.  
  
Draco tried to run at Junior, but Junior somehow saw him come up from behind, back-flipped over him, and disappeared in a puff of smoke, yelling, "the one person left in the inn doesn't know anything!!!".  
  
Junior reappeared in front of his crystal ball. "That was cwose, I just should've purged instead of fighting those animal people." He said, wiping his brow, "I just wanted to have a wittle fun, though, and what are the odds he'd show up? Pwetty good, considering the others..."  
  
"Are you two okay?" Draco asked Brian and Omega.  
  
"Yeah, I'm good," said Brian, "and so am I."  
  
"Alright. Did you save those two from the mob?" By this time the   
  
"Yeah," said Brian, "they were attacked because they look different too. I got us a room in the bar there. Those two might be awake by now."  
  
Sure enough, they were both awake when Omega and Draco entered the room. Fox jumped backward and Falco took out some sort of phaser pistol. "What the Hell are you and why are we here?"  
  
"First," Omega started, "we're the ones who saved your asses, and he's my friend," he said, gesturing to Draco.  
  
"Put down your weapon, Falco," Fox said. Falco didn't move. "Now."  
  
Falco reluctantly put the pistol back in its holster. "That's right," Brian said, "we're friends. We're not going to hurt you. How'd you two get here? You don't belong in Mystara."  
  
"Is that where we are? Last I knew, we were flying through Corneria, then we were flying over a land we didn't recognize, then our engines dies for no reason." Falco said, still staring suspiciously.  
  
"It's becoming dark," Draco said, "we can talk about this in the morning. Omega and Brian rented this room for us, and all three of us are exhausted after this battle."  
  
Draco and they went to sleep, while Fox and Falco wondered where the third person was.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
This ought to make up for my last short chapters, huh? Hope you liked it, but what happened to the others? Just to warn you, they're all going to have separate chapters for a while. 


	22. She Went Through The Desert Without a Ho...

You're older than you've ever been and now you're even older, now you're even older, now you're even older, You're older than you've ever been and now you're even older, and now you're older still. Time, is marching on, and time............ is still marching on. Again, another real song called Older by They Might Be Giants. I think I'm going to start putting a quote from some of my favorite funny songs or TV shows at the beginning or end of every chapter. Or both :)  
  
Okay, I know this chapter is short, but when you find out what world this is and what happened you'll be surprised of the direction I took this game in. Also, I'm trying to keep it so they use the same amount of time (Omega and Brian have gone through one day, the others are going to do that, too.)  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 22: She Went Through The Desert Without a Horse With No Name (hehehe...)  
  
Ashley woke up and immediately realized she was in some sort of desert, with no sign of life anywhere. "Well, great," she said to herself, and it echoed across some of the jagged rocks littering the landscape, "this is just what I need. And for all I know, Brian's on the other side of the world. Although it would be kind of awkward, with the other personality in there now. Guess I should just keep walking until I get out of here or die, hopefully the first."  
  
She walked and walked for hours. "The landscape never seems to change," she said to herself angrily, "but I have to be miles away from where I started. How big is this desert?"  
  
She walked until nightfall, then sat down, exhausted of thirst and hunger, but there wasn't a sign of anything edible or drinkable as far as the eye can see. She got up after about ten minutes, and started walking.  
  
A few hours later, the sky was very dark, but she could still see where she was going. She finally collapsed of exhaustion, thinking, 'I guess this is it. Brian, I'll miss you. Goodbye...'  
  
She closed her eyes, half-hearing someone shout, "there's someone over there, guys! Let's go!"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
I wish I could see your face when you find out what game that is. :)  
  
"I'm so competitive, because, well, you may not believe this, but I used to be a big girl. I was eight years old, three foot two, and one hundred sixty pounds. I still remember it like it was yesterday: all the kids in the hall singing: ratty ratty ratty rat, shave the hair across your back, you look like a quarter back."-Keda  
"I so hope you don't want sex tonight."-Keda's husband (My Wife and Kids) 


	23. Who You Callin' a Powderpuff?

Hey, do you remember when I broke in Larry's house, late at night, and tied his mouth with a rag? Then I dragged him by his ankles to the middle of the forest and stuffed him in a big plastic bag! I f the cops ever find him who knows what they'll say, and I'm sure if old Larry were still with us today, he would have to agree with me, it was a pretty good gag!- I Remember Larry by Weird Al Yankovic  
  
Quote from my friend (she's so cool!!!): Look into the mists of the cheese... look into the mists of the cheese...  
  
Before I start this chapter, I have to say don't you guys wanna read my poem, Ode to Bubbles? I'm serious, it's funny and you'll like it. If you don't I'll eat my hat (well, I'll say I did, but you can't tell whether I really did or not! Mwahahaha!). Once you read it, review it so I know you did, too.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 23: Who You Callin' a Powderpuff?  
  
Cole didn't have the pleasure of being knocked out. He fell on something, heard a man shout, "'THE HELL?!!!" And then he felt a hard pain in the back of his head and was knocked out.  
  
Cole woke up to hear several people arguing. The voice that shouted earlier said, "see, now it's awake! We spent to long arguing, just give me the gun and I'll kill it!"  
  
"I've got a better idea," said Cole, "let's not!"  
  
There was silence, then a stern voice said, "don't move!"  
  
"Now you want to aim at the powderpuff," the other voice said sarcastically.  
  
"Will you be quiet?" Said a woman's voice, then, "you can talk, monster?"  
  
"First, I'm not a monster, I do not like being called 'powderpuff'," said Cole, "and I obviously can talk."  
  
"Don't get smart." Said the first man.  
  
"Will you shut up?" The woman said to the man, then to Cole, "If you're not a monster, what are you?"  
  
"I'm one of a race of creatures called Dreamlanders," Cole said, "and we don't appreciate being knocked out and then held at gun-point, or being called 'powderpuff'."  
  
"I've never met a Dreamlander before, so it's nice to meet you," said the woman, "what's your name?"  
  
"Cole, not powderpuff."  
  
"Well, Cole, you can turn around now. And just let the powderpuff thing go, okay?"  
  
He turned around and couldn't believe who he saw. He caught himself before he said it out loud, but he recognized Vincent, Cid, and Yuffie.  
  
"Where am I?" Cole asked them.  
  
"On my ship, the Highwind," Cid said.  
  
"Okay, how'd I get here?"  
  
"Cid was on the outside deck and you took a dive on him from we don't know how high." Yuffie said.  
  
There was a loud rumbling noise, and while everyone else was wondering what it was, Cole said, "I guess it goes without saying that I'm hungry. Dreamlanders get very, very hungry."  
  
"We cannot leave until the other three, Cloud, Tifa, and Red XIII, get back, and we're not in a place where we can get food." Vincent said, emotionless.  
  
'Other three?' thought Cole, "what about Cait Sith (Author's Note: In case you didn't know, it's pronounced "Ket Shee") and Barrett?" he accidentally said out loud.  
  
"You know about them, do you?" said Cid, glaring at him suspiciously, "I don't know how you know about them, but they're both dead."  
  
Cole shut up. He didn't want to leak any more information, but what did he mean dead?  
  
"So where are we?" Cole asked.  
  
"In the middle of the Midgar Desert." Yuffie said, "We thought we saw someone on this side of the world that we had to pick up."  
  
"This side of the world?" Asked Cole, "I'm not from around here, what are you talking about?"  
  
"There was an accident with a device called the Mako Cannon, designed to destroy a being called Sephiroth, where a cloaked man appeared and shot it when Sephiroth was dead. The fallout and the cannon's explosion afterwards killed half the world." Vincent said with a hint of sadness in his voice.  
  
'Holy crap!' Cole thought. 'This world's messed up just like the other ones, except this one sounds like the worst of all.' "I'm tired," he said, "could you give me some time to sleep?"  
  
They all agreed to this and left. "Well," Cole said, "they've done a good job of turning the chocobo stable into a bed made of hay." He said, touching the hay. "I wonder who they saw down there, on a dead half of a planet in the middle of the desert?"  
  
Cole fell asleep. He woke up at night, when the Highwind started to move. "Wha the-" Cole said groggily.  
  
He ran up to the cockpit to see what was going on, because he wasn't tired anymore. He stopped when he was walking in because he heard a new voice say, "well, if you found someone and already put him in the other room, where'll I put her?"  
  
"He's really small," he heard Cid say, "they'll both fit in there."  
  
"How small is he?" The new voice asked.  
  
"Well, he's about up to my knees." He heard Yuffie say.  
  
"Is he a child?" The new voice asked.  
  
"No. He's not human," Cole heard Vincent say, "he said he was a creature called a Dreamlander, and that his name was Cole."  
  
Then he heard moans and the new voice said, "she's waking up, I better put her down."  
  
Silence, then, a familiar voice said, "where am I?"  
  
"Out of the desert," said Cid, "and on my ship. He's Vincent, I'm Cid, she's Yuffie, and he's Cloud."  
  
"Nice to meet all of you, I'm-"  
  
  
"Ashley?!!!" Cole said, running into the cockpit.  
  
"Cole?" said Ashley, turning to see him.  
  
"Is this the one you found?" Cloud said to Vincent, who nodded.  
  
"Well, it figures you both know each other, because you both look freaky." Yuffie said matter-of-factly.  
  
"Yuffie..." Cloud quietly said.  
  
"What?" said Yuffie, not getting the hint, turning to Cloud, and said loudly, "look at 'em! That girl's dressed weird and her ears are funny, and he's a pink powderpuff!"  
  
"I...AM...NOT...A...POWDERPUFF!!!" Cole said angrily, puffing up like a balloon (You know, like when Kirby flies).  
  
"Okay, calm down," Cloud said, "Yuffie's a real idiot sometimes."  
  
"Cloud, I heard shouting, what's going on?" Someone Cole recognized as Tifa asked as she came in, then, upon seeing Cole, "oh, did you get this from the Gold Saucer? It's so cute!" She said, grabbing Cole and hugging him, squeezing him hard.  
  
"Um, Tifa," Cloud said.  
  
"Yes?" She said, looking at them.  
  
They waited about three seconds, then Cole started kicking and waving his arms everywhere, with Tifa staring at him wide-eyed.  
  
"Um, could you please let go of my friend?" Ashley said, quietly.  
  
Tifa dropped him. Cole stayed on the ground, gasping for breath, puffing in and out like a balloon (Author's Note: If you watch Kirby in his games, you'll notice when he flies, that's what he's doing, is taking a deep breath and waving his arms so he'll float) . "Oh, man, that was scary," Cole said, still slightly panting.  
  
"It... it talks?" Tifa said, staring at Cole.  
  
Cole turned around. "Yes, it does. It's name is Cole, and it does not like being spoken about like it's not here! And it does not like being called it, either! Or powderpuff." He added, aiming an angry look at Yuffie.  
  
"Cole, calm down," said Ashley, "you've got to remember they've never seen Dreamlanders or Hylians before."  
  
"You're right," said Cole, then he turned to Cid and said, "now can we get out of here? I'm still hungry."  
  
Ashley walked up to Cloud and whispered in his ear, "do you know what an all-you-can-eat buffet is?"  
  
"Of course I do," Cloud said, "why?"  
  
"You're going to want to find one if you want to feed him."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"You don't know how much a Dreamlander eats. I do."  
  
"They... eat a lot, then?"  
  
"Yes." Said Ashley, "as a matter of fact, when monsters invade their land, if they get the monsters weak enough, they eat the monsters."  
  
"He can fight monsters?"  
  
"Yeah. I know Dreamlanders don't look like much, but there is power in that small, pink body." Ashley said, walking back into the center of the room.  
  
Then Ashley turned on everyone and said, "have you found anyone else?"  
  
They all said no. "Dammit!!!" Ashley shouted.  
  
"Geez," said Cloud, "what's wrong?"  
  
"I was hoping you found my boyfriend." Ashley said sadly, "you'd know him if you see him."  
  
"Does he look as weird as you?" Yuffie asked, then when no one was looking, Tifa lightly punched her in the side.  
  
"No. More weird," Ashley said, "his skin is white,"  
  
"So's ours," interrupted Yuffie.  
  
"No, literally snow white." Said Ashley, "all his body is white, except for the jewel on his forehead. And he has a large broadsword strapped to his back."  
  
"he sounds tougher than the powderpuff," Yuffie said loudly, "why couldn't he have fallen onto Cid?"  
  
Cole was on the edge with Yuffie. He always loved Kirby games and hated it when people called Dreamlanders powderpuffs, and now that he was one... "That's it, lady!" he shouted, "don't call me powderpuff again if you don't want to die!"  
  
"What are you going to do about it, powderpuff, cute me to death?" Yuffie asked, not noticing that everyone else was backing away from her and Cole.  
  
"No," said Cole, "this!" in a flash of light, he had the sword cap and the yellowish sword in his hands, because he decided it would be the most impressive looking.  
  
"Yuffie, just back off," said Tifa, glaring at her angrily.  
  
"Fine," Yuffie said, "I'm going over in my usual spot, where I'll be getting sick because we're about to take off." She then walked out of the room.  
  
"Okay," said Cloud, "now that that's over, I'd like you two to meet my wife, Tifa. Tifa, thiis is Cole, and you've already met Ashley."  
  
Both Cole and Ashley thought, 'wife?'  
  
Tifa looked down at Cole, "um, I'm sorry about before, Cole."  
  
"Don't worry about it," Cole said, changing back to normal (un-weaponed), "you didn't know, and I do look like a stuffed toy. The only one that bugs me is that Yuffie. If she calls me powderpuff one more time, I swear..."  
  
"I'll try to talk to her," said Cloud, "until we get to our villa, you might want to rest or do something to pass the time."  
  
One of the figures was watching. She said, "like, what do those idiots think they're doing? I'll, like, contact the other two ones who like the good side more and we will so totally use our powers to help."  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
I had so much fun writing this chapter. Especially the "hugging" part.  
  
Okay, if you check back to chapter 21, you'll see I changed Draco's skin color to silver, I did that because I have a Dungeons & Dragon monster manual and found out all red dragons are evil, so I picked the silver one because his appearance wouldn't change much. Also, I remembered where I, Billy-Bob Burmstrang, the hillbilly dragon, really come from. You'll find out. 


	24. The Loss of Party Members And The Gainin...

Umm, I eliminated some of my bio because I'm stupid and realized it was giving away some of the story. If you read what's not there now, forget everything you read.  
  
Also, now I'm not going to try and fit some of the characters in the same timeline as the others because, with the others, I kind of have writer's block. So, I'm going back to Omega and Brian's story. I will get back lost days that the characters you're reading about go through with the other characters that I have writer's block with (that's why I like separating them, I might get writer's block with one, but I can move to the other...).   
  
And one of my friends was arguing with me because I said Draco wouldn't change because Red and Silver Dragons are about the same. Just to clarify, I meant strength-wise, not appearance wise. Red and Silver Dragons have the same challenge rating (which means how hard they are to defeat, they're both the second strongest creatures in the game, with a challenge rating of 25 at their oldest age, the Great Wyrm, which is over 1200 years, dragons really live that long. The hardest to defeat is the Golden Great Wyrm Dragon, at challenge rating 26, it's hard!!! But remember, Draco's Juvenile, according to dragon age standards, and Half-Dragons are weaker than normal dragons, even though they have the AWESOME OPPOSABLE THUMB WHEN DRAGONS DON'T!!!).  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 24: The Loss Of Party Members And The Gaining Of One Familiar One  
  
Neither Omega or Brian woke up when someone, in a cloak, appeared in their inn room out of thin air. He leaned over them and stroked his jewel, then "reached" (I couldn't think of a better word) inside and pulled someone out of Brian. Then, he quietly grabbed Fox and Falco, and, with the three, disappeared into thin air again.  
  
Brian immediately noticed when he woke up. Draco was already awake, and he said, "those people you two saved are gone."  
  
"So's Omega," Brian said, "he's not in my head anymore. Trust me, I'd know," he added as an afterthought.  
  
"Strange..." said Draco, "so what do you plan to do now?"  
  
"Junior was obviously lying when he said the other person in the inn didn't know anything, so I think I'll go check it out," said Brian, feeling slightly awkward now that Omega was gone.  
  
"I think I shall accompany you," said Draco, standing up.  
  
"I thought you were going to town for your own reasons," said Omega.  
  
"Yes, and if I am right, I know the person in the Inn and we might have to do my business anyway," Draco said, "and also, I've taken a liking to you, Omega, and with my kind, friends are few and far between. I might follow you for a short while. I do not have a busy schedule." He said, then he opened the door.  
  
The bartender quickly told them which room the other man was in. "Here it is," said Omega, pointing to the gold numbers 121 on the door.  
  
As soon as they opened the door and the man, who was small and skeletal looking, said, "I don't know anything!!!" And tried to run past them to the door.  
  
"Oh, come on," said Brian, grabbing the man and pushing him into the air, "as soon as you say that without us saying a word, we know you do."  
  
"Maybe I do, but I won't tell you anything without money," said the man, "threats won't work, either."  
  
"We will be back, me and my friend here need to talk," said Omega, gesturing for Draco to follow.  
  
"He could be telling the truth," said Omega, "people like that disgust me. They don't care about anything but money."  
  
"I believe I know a way to get the money," said Draco, "which was my reason for being here. There is an Elven sorceress-warrior that's been stealing items from this town lately. There's a reward for her capture, dead or alive."  
  
"Interesting... do you know where we can find her?"  
  
"Yes, there's a cave in the woods that I found her in, but that was before I knew she was a thief. I left without her knowledge of my ever being there. She could still be there. It is on the far north side of town. Ask the villagers and they'll help you find it, but all the people around there are too scared of her magic to go there. No one has even tried." Draco said, then just remembered, "Also, you might want to disguise yourself, because, as you've seen, the people around here aren't very open-minded."  
  
"Don't worry," said Brian, waving his hand, "I know some magic myself. Watch this," then he concentrated and felt the familiar feeling of skin and other human features growing painlessly on his body. He opened his eyes to see Draco smiling slyly.  
  
"I can do something similar to that, as well," said Draco, "but... not as complete as yours. I will show you later. Go meet the sorceress, take her to town, preferably alive, and get the reward money. Meanwhile, I will see if that man was telling the truth when he said threats won't work. Intimidation doesn't count as a threat, either, so that could work."  
  
It didn't take Brian long to find the cave in the woods. Everyone wanted the sorceress gone, and he looked very impressive with the Justice Blade strapped to his back and the scar across his eye.  
  
"Okay," he whispered to himself, "time to play hero. And I should look impressive," he added, ripping the skin off his body so he looked like a Jeweled One again. "One, two, three... SORCERESS!!!" he shouted, stepping into the cave.  
  
The sun was shining into the cave, and he could see her back was turned to him, but as soon as he shouted she turned around. Being an Elf, she had pointy ears. She also had long, blonde hair, flowing back over her shoulders. His first surprise was when he saw the sorceress was only about thirteen. The next surprise, which he lowered his blade as soon as he saw, were shocking green eyes, just like his.  
  
She was staring at him angrily, "why do you lower your blade? You came to take me in, and you're not going to do that without a fight!"  
  
"Julie?" Brian asked.  
  
"How do you know my name?!!!" She demanded, looking more angry than ever, "well, you may know my name, but that won't help you defeat me!"  
  
'I should have left the skin on,' thought Brian, 'but there was no way I could've known my sister would be here. How funny, I had just told Omega about her yesterday.'  
  
"Why aren't you even responding now?" She demanded, "fight me!!!"  
  
"Julie, you're not going to believe this," Brian said, in the same tone he had done with Ashley, because Julie's temperament was very similar to Ashley's. "Julie, it's me, your brother."  
  
"That's impossible!!!" She shouted, getting more and more worked up, "I've been here for years, and there's no way you could be him!!!"  
  
"Listen to my voice," Brian said, trying not to panic because he didn't know how powerful she was and he didn't want to fight her, "doesn't my voice sound like your brother, Brian's?"  
  
"That could be a trick!!!" She said, still in a battle stance, her hand on the short sword in its holder at her belt.  
  
"If you give me a second, I can prove it even more," he said, "but you have to take your hand off your sword." She reluctantly moved her hand. He closed his eyes and concentrated, then felt the feeling of skin and other human features growing over his body again. "Now do you see?" he said, "it's me!"  
  
"I still don't believe you!!!" she said, almost not believing it herself.  
  
"Ask me a question about our family, any question that Brian would know, and I'll answer it," 'if I can remember,' he thought to himself.  
  
"Alright, but more than one," she said, "what did Brian always wear that you don't have on?"  
  
"Easy," Brian said confidently, "glasses."  
  
"Why did he wear glasses and not contacts?"  
  
"Because I was clumsy and forgetful and I'd lose them."  
  
"What was his favorite color?"  
  
"Ooh, that's smart, asking me a trick question," Brian said, smiling at how intelligently his sister had just acted, "I didn't have one favorite, although some of them were red, blue, green, and white," he said, smiling at the memory it brought back, "and you always used to argue with me, saying that white wasn't a color, but that it was, and I quote, 'the absence of color.'"  
  
"Brian?" She said, finally not looking angry.  
  
"Yeah. I'm here too."  
  
"I've missed you so much!" she said, running up and hugging him so tight he almost couldn't breathe, "you were the only one who could lift me up when I was down!"  
  
"Hey," he said, hugging her back, then letting go and stepping back, "what else are big brothers for? Oh, do you mind if I take the skin off? I know I look a little weird because I've changed, obviously a lot more than you have, but if I don't take the skin off for a little while, it starts to itch, and becomes easy to rip. It's just a disguise that I can sort of grow," he added, noticing the weird look Julie was giving him. "Um, let's get back to town. I've got a friend who'll probably come after me if I take too long, thinking I've been injured or killed. And I have to tell him that we can't turn you in."  
  
"Why do they want me arrested?" She asked, and the curiosity showed on her face.  
  
"Because you've been stealing," said Brian, surprised, "I thought you would know."  
  
"Filth!" she spat. "Those people down there are about as racist as you can get. I hadn't come across a town for days, and I don't know where I am, and those jerks won't let me buy food, drink, or even a map!"  
  
"I had sort of a similar experience," Brian said, growing the skin again and taking her towards town, "I was attacked by a mob outside the bar, and had to take them all out. I hate being called 'freak'." He added, looking angry.  
  
"You killed them?" She said, looking worried.  
  
"What? No, no!!! Oh, I see. By 'take them out' I meant knock them out. I wouldn't kill them. It wouldn't even be close to a fair fight, even though there was about twenty of them."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I didn't know what I was for a long time. I found out from another person like me that I'm something called a Jeweled One, and they're kind of like the elements on video games, because each Jeweled One has powers in a certain category, but they can learn into other categories if they want to. Mine's mimicking. I can copy techniques I've seen before." They walked onto a hillside overlooking the town, "okay," he said, "pretend like I'm turning you in. Wait a second, who's that?" He added, seeing a large man running up the hillside towards them. The man was about six feet tall, with pale, blond hair, and he was very muscular.  
  
The man run up to them and said, "I got the information from the man. Is that the sorceress? She's younger than I thought."  
  
"Age doesn't matter," Julie said, looking angrily.  
  
"Wait a second... Draco? Is that you?" Brian said.  
  
"Yes." He said, looking into Brian's eyes.  
  
"So that's what you meant when you said yours isn't complete, you still have dragon's eyes." Brian concluded.  
  
"Not only that," said Draco, taking his jacket and shirt off, turning around, and revealing two wings, smaller than his other form's, and a tail sticking up the gap in between the two wings.  
  
"I'm glad you got the information, Draco," Brian said on a happy note, then more seriously, "because we can't turn her in."  
  
"Why not? She's a thief." Draco demanded angrily.  
  
"Draco, I'd like you to meet my sister, Julie." Omega said, ignoring his last comment and hoping Julie would do the same, "who was lost and the town wouldn't let her buy any food, any drinks, or a map because she's an elf. Julie, this is my friend, Draco. He's Half-Dragon."  
  
Draco stared at her for a moment, then at Brian's eyes, then at her eyes, "your eyes are the same," he said, "but I don't understand. I thought you said you used to be a human."  
  
"Okay, let's go back to our room at the inn, and we'll try to explain, Draco," Brian said hopefully.  
  
"You got a room?" Julie said, surprised. "How?"  
  
"I kind of influenced him," Brian said, touching the handle of his sword over his shoulder. "He was a coward. I didn't even have to take my blade out or say what I was going to do."  
  
Later, in the inn room, Brian and Julie explained their story to the best of their abilities, but neither Julie or Draco noticed that Brian left out how he changed.  
  
"So, now you know we're from a different world than this one," said Brian, "do you still want to come with us, Draco? You'll probably visit other strange worlds and have several life-threatening experiences if you do." He warned.  
  
"I would enjoy to go with you on your journey greatly, no matter how it ends. It sounds like the adventure of a lifetime." Draco said, smiling.  
  
"Oh, Draco, I can help you with your human form so you can pass as a human," Brian said, rummaging through his backpack he grabbed from the corner. "I've got almost everything for disguises in here," he said, "and I can't wear these now because of the Jeweled Ones's large eyes, here," he added, handing Draco a pair of sun glasses.   
  
Draco looked at the glasses, puzzled. "But my eyesight is fine," he said.  
  
"Oh, they're called sunglasses," said Brian, laughing, "they don't help your eyesight, they help shield the sun from your eyes and, as you can see, they're very dark on the front side. They're so dark, you can't even see the eyes of the person wearing them."  
  
"I see," said Draco, putting the sun glasses on, "thank you, Brian."  
  
"Oh, I almost forgot," said Brian, "what did that man say?" Then he turned to Julie and said, "we learned that a man had some information on the people after me and why I changed."  
  
"Oh, yes," said Draco, "he didn't know very much, he just said there were two people looking for a man named Omega, but I suppose that's not our concern anymore."  
  
"Omega was one of my two names before the weird accident," said Brian, "so go on, please."  
  
"He said those two people were looking to help him, although when he saw them, they were acting incredibly strange. One was a human, a boy armed with all sorts of weapons, some the man had never seen before, and he was wearing odd clothing. He had wrist bands, leg bands, and a head band encrusted with all sorts of jewels, the man said. Diamonds, emeralds, rubies, sapphires, among others. He said the boy looked 'scrawny' and some of his weapons it did not even look like he could pick up. The other was obviously the boy's friend, an adult Shadow Elf, which makes the pair even more odd because I have never seen nor heard of a human and a Shadow Elf becoming friends. He said the Elf was wearing a cloak, except it had no hood so he could see the long ears, light black skin, and gray-colored hair."  
  
"Well, I think we should go see those two." Brian said to Julie and Draco, "they might want to help, but they might be lying, too, so we should be careful. Did he say where the two people were, Draco?"  
  
"Yes," said Draco, "it's a place on the other side of the forest, on top of a cliff wall, where there is an observation area. The two are camping out there. I have to warn you, the man said those two acted odd and seemed slightly insane."  
  
"Well," said Brian, "let's go, and I have to tell you, while we're on the road, my name's Omega again. I don't want people, for example those two, knowing my real name until I'm sure they can be trusted. Now, Julie," he said, finally turning to her, "do you want to come with us or do you want to stay here? The bartender, who's also the innkeeper, said we could use this room as much as we wanted, free of charge."  
  
"No way!" Said Julie, then she smiled. "I'm staying with you, Brian. I don't want to be alone again..." she said fearfully.  
  
"Well, that's that," said Brian, "now let's go!!!"  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Well, that's that for this chapter. Hope it's long enough for ya.  
I'm going to do the questions I used to do to get you thinking about possibilities now. Who are the two men? Why is a 'scrawny' boy carrying weapons he didn't even look like he could carry? Why are a Shadow Elf and a human friends? If you want a hint on the boy and the elf, read the next paragraph, if you don't want a hint, DO NOT READ THE NEXT PARAGRAPH!!!  
  
Again, ignore this paragraph if you don't want a hint on who they are. Remember Draco said that he's never seen or heard of a human becoming friends with a Shadow Elf, and there's an old saying that looks can be deceiving... Okay, it was a vague hint, but it was still a hint!  
  
Time to end it with Whose Line Is It Anyway's Rock Star Hoedown, sung by Colin Mochrie!  
I am part of one of the longest lasting rock bands,  
and I've slept with every super model in the land.  
Except for one, oh, well, it's her loss,  
I guess a Rolling Stone gathers no Kate Moss! 


	25. Weird, Weird, Weird!!!

Hey, I'm the one and only crazed hillbilly dragon, Billy Bob Burmstrang, and you probably came here to read the new chapter of my fanfic, Omega Factor!!! If you didn't please leave through the loser's exit to the right--  
I know I'm going through that way when I'm done with the chapter. Why? BECAUSE I'M A LOSER AND I'M PROUD!!! MWAHAHAHA!!!  
  
Oh, and there's another reason I didn't say that I changed Draco from a Red Dragon to a Silver Dragon. I have an emulator and I just beat the two Dungeons & Dragons arcade games, and the Red Dragon is an optional boss in the first game, and the last boss (named Synn) in the second game, but slightly toned down. It took me over an hour of casting magic on Synn, and whacking it with my sword, to kill it and I spent over a hundred emulated quarters on killing that thing!!! To me, IT IS NOW THE ULTIMATE EVIL!!! IT TOOK ME ABOUT A HALF HOUR TO BEAT THE TONED DOWN VERSION AND OVER AN HOUR TO BEAT THE FIRST ONE!!! WHAT DOES THAT TELL YOU?!!! Okay, I'm calm, I'm calm. I start ranting sometimes, sorry.  
  
Here comes one of my favorite chapters, study one of the new characters very closely, and you'll see why (actually you probably won't have a clue).  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 25: Weird, Weird, Weird!!!  
  
"Hey, Julie," said Brian while they were walking through the woods, "they said you were a sorceress, so what kind of magic do you know?"  
  
"Just defensive and healing magic, but I like the spells. Oh, and I have one spell that I can't use," she added, "I know how to cast it but I can't yet, I don't know why. I can use my short sword excellently, though."  
  
"I've been through Dungeons & Dragons before, and you probably have to level up by killing a bunch of small monsters or fighting a few or one big monster and you'll be able to cast it."  
  
"Let me see if I understand at all," said Draco, in his semi-human form (Omega's in his human skin too, for a disguise), "where you come from, Mystara is just a place in a game?"  
  
"Yes," said Julie, "but this is too real for it to just have been a world created from the game, it's too much like the other Dungeons & Dragons games, and there are other things that weren't in the games. But it can't be a coincidence that there's a game made from part of a world, either. It's confusing."  
  
"That's very strange." Said Draco, then he looked forward, and said, "we're coming close to the observation area now. It is in a clearing and we might want to stop conversing, because Shadow Elves have good hearing."  
  
They started to come upon the clearing, although they couldn't see it yet, although they could hear voices, but they weren't close enough to hear what they were saying. When they were close enough that the words were almost recognizable, Brian was sure he heard the word "Earth", he looked around and could tell by looking at Draco and Julie they couldn't hear as well as him, so he tried to listen more carefully, and this is what he made out of the conversation.  
  
(Author's Note: this is going to be until they get to the clearing, it's just what Brian's hearing while they're walking towards it. There are two voices, an younger voice and a different voice)  
  
"Come on, come on," said the other voice, "you're almost there. Not that many more..."  
  
"I'm keeping count," said the young voice, "in my head, so don't worry. Anyway, we've got to get back to that world when we don't have a mission. It's one of the best worlds to go to when you want to kill time for a couple of days, don't ya think?"  
  
"Definitely." Said the other voice, "Earth is a great world. I especially enjoy Las Vegas, I don't like the gambling, big waste of money, but the shows are great..."  
  
"You don't like the shows the most and you know it!" Said the younger voice angrily, "you just like the rich gamblers and picking their fat wallets!"  
  
"So what if I do?" Said the other voice, "they're so rich, they won't miss a couple hundred thousand bucks and you shouldn't talk, it helps pay for your insane 'passion'." The voice had said passion in a sarcastic tone.  
  
"I have a good reason for that and you know it." The younger voice said slightly less angrily than before, "because I'm-"  
  
"Yeah, yeah," interrupted the other voice, "I know what you are, and it is a good reason, I must admit, but you could cut down a little, it really drains our cash..."  
  
"I can't fight what I am," said the younger voice.  
  
Then finally the three were close to the clearing. Brian gestured for the other two not to move and to be silent. Then, careful not to make a noise, he moved some plants aside and peered into the clearing. The younger voice was coming from the human, a young man, who looked like he was about eighteen, and he was doing push-ups very quickly, doing them only on one arm, then switching to the other quickly so he wouldn't hit the ground. Brian agreed with the man at the inn that the human didn't look like much, he was extremely skinny and didn't look very muscular at all(he'd normally be classified as a "nerd" but you shouldn't ever call this guy that and you'll soon see why), but he also got a feeling of power from the man.   
  
But, the man at the inn was also right about the human being armed with tons of weapons. 'Geez', Brian thought, 'first, this guy looks like he's going to go to war, and second, this guy must go through the Windows, because he was talking about Earth and I'm sure that's a rocket launcher strapped to his back.' The man also had, on one side of his hips, in a very large holster, was a shotgun, and in a large holster on the other side was something Brian had never seen in real life before. 'Is that an AK-47 assault rifle?' he thought. He wasn't sure, but he was right, even though he didn't know it. Behind each gun holster on his hips Omega saw a long sword in a holder, as well. But the swords seemed to be giving off some sort of light, even in their holders. Strapped to his back was, as Brian already mentioned, a rocket launcher, and something, that from what he'd heard, he knew had to be a bastard sword (Author's Note: that's really what it's called, I'm not swearing), except it was even larger than normal. Brian noticed that that particular sword was almost as tall as the man, as wide as his body, and seemed to have some sort of runes on it. Also strapped to his back was a sniper rifle and, inside a holder that was on each of his shoulders, two daggers that also seemed to be giving off some sort of light. Also, Brian last noticed that the man had an uzi in a holster on each hip, behind the long swords. And he was muttering something that sounded like numbers under his breath.  
  
The other voice was the Shadow Elf, who was sitting on a bench. He had grayish hair and wild-looking blue eyes. He looked much older than the other man, about in his late twenties. He was wearing very expensive and effective-looking battle armor. He was about five foot three inches. Something Brian noticed that the man in the inn hadn't was that he had a dagger in a holder on his right and left hips.  
  
The younger man finally started saying out loud, in time with when he was doing push-ups and switching arms, "7...8...9...Alright!!!" He said, standing up, and Brian could immediately see what the Shadow Elf meant when he had talked about the younger man's "insane passion". The young man had a head band with all sorts of different gems around it. On his body he had armor even better looking than the Elf's, if that was possible, and his armor had gems and jewels placed symmetrically (including by color) on the armor, with two on each arm and leg and the biggest one, a gigantic diamond, was embedded in the center of his chest plate, which was almost as big as the chest plate itself. But then, even more odd, Brian noticed, was that the man looked almost exactly like Brian used to, right down to the life-filled green eyes. "Five million push-ups!!! A new record by one million!!!" He shouted.  
  
"Nice!!! But, you know the only reason you never beat your old record was that you never had enough time before," said the Elf smugly.  
  
"Yeah, well, I did today," he said, performing a perfect front flip five feet in the air, jumping over the bench, then he leaned back over the top of the bench, so his head was level with the elf's head, "oh, and Thorien, there are three people over there that have been watching us for a couple of minutes, and one of em's a Jeweled One. You might as well come out now," the man called into the bushes, "we know you're out there and you can't run from me. And, unless we've been hired to kill you, we're pretty nice people."  
  
Brian nodded to the others and they reluctantly stepped out from the bushes. The man walked up to Brian and said, "impressive, I've never known a Jeweled One that can change into a human before. Are you Omega?"  
  
"Depends," said Brian, "on what you want with him. And how'd you know I'm a Jeweled One?"  
  
"Nope," said the man, smiling, "that's my little secret. Tell me, did you look like me on purpose or is that just a coincidence?"  
  
"Coincidence," said Brian.  
  
"You are Omega, aren't you? A simple yes or no will be good enough. We're not going to hurt you if you are, if that's what you're thinking."  
  
"Then yes," Brian said, even though he didn't want to, because he had a strange feeling that he shouldn't lie to this man, "my name is Omega."  
  
The man offered his hand, and Brian shook it. "Good man, Omega," he said, "I like a person who can tell the truth."  
  
"As you probably heard me say, this is my friend, Thorien Staciagala," he said pointing to the elf, who waved. "I take it that's Draco and Julie."  
  
"How'd you know that?" Julie asked, surprised.   
  
The man turned to her, "Julie, I make it my business to know, and that's all you need to know right now, except that you three need to save these woods. Just walk about a thousand feet thataway" He said, pointing to his left.  
  
"But who are you?" asked Draco.  
  
The man stepped up to the handrail and turned away from them. "Not important," he said, "hey, watch this." Then, the man performed a perfect handstand on the handrail, looking towards them. "I might tell you who I am the next time we meet, and I might not."  
  
Then a bag dropped out of his pocket and almost fell off the cliff, but he reached out and grabbed them just in time, although he lost his balance, hit his head on the bar and landed on his back in front of them.  
  
"Are you alright?" Julie asked.  
  
The man sat up. "Let me see," he said, opening the bag. There were even more gems, jewels and crystals in the bag than on his armor. "Yeah," the man said, "yeah, they're fine."  
  
"Actually, I meant you!" Said Julie, surprised at how greedy this man was.  
  
"Oh, that didn't even hurt!" The man said, laughing. "It'll take more than a skull-crushing blow to stop me!!!" Then the man stopped laughing and cocked his head to the side, looking at something beyond the three.  
  
"What?" Brian asked, "What's wrong?"  
  
"There's a mouse over there," the man said, staring at the mouse.  
  
"Oh geez," said Thorien, standing up. "Fight it, man, you can't keep doing that to mice and you know it."  
  
"But... but it looks so good!" The man said, "can't you turn a blind eye just this once? Please?"  
  
Thorien looked like he was seriously considering it. "Awww, why not?" he finally said, "you already do too much un-fightable weird stuff, why not one more?"  
  
"Thank you!!!" the man shouted, jumping up and leaping with incredible agility towards the mouse. He ran off and after about a minute he came back, holding the mouse in his hands. "Well, I've got to go have lunch," he said, looking at the mouse, "remember, a thousand feet that way." He nudged his head to the left. "So long!!!" Then he jumped over the handrail.  
  
Then Thorien walked over to the handrail, turned to them, and said, "we'll meet again, count on it." Then leaned back and shifted his balance so he rolled backwards over the handrail.  
  
Brian ran over to the rail and looked down the cliff. "What the Hell?" he asked. The cliff was over a thousand feet down and neither the man or Thorien were there.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
In your review, if you say you want to know who he is in your review (not Thorien, the man with the jewels and gems, the freaky guy), I'll e-mail you, and tell you... a hint!!! You didn't actually think I was going to tell you right off the bat, did you? Actually, I'll give a hint on what he is, not who he is. Still, if you want to know, tell me in your review, along with what you think of this chapter, and what you think of Thorien and the mystery man.  
  
I must go now, my country doesn't need me.  
  
Oh, I leave you with one more thought, one of the most frequent thoughts in my warped mind: MUST HAVE SUGAR AND CAFFEINE NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I leave now through the loser's exit. 


	26. Some Sort of Celebrity?

And I'm mumblin', and I'm screamin', 'cause I don't know what I'm singin', no I don't know what I'm sayin', what's the message I'm conveyin'? No, I don't know, what I'm sayin'! Don't know, don't know don't kno-o-o-ow, don't know, don't know, don't kno-o-o-ow... "Smells Like Nirvana" by Weird Al Yankovic (I love his songs so much!!!).  
  
It just occurred to me that you might not know what a Shadow Elf (or as I just found out, it's name has been changed to Drow, or a Dark Elf) looks like, so here's my description of them:  
Drow are normally evil elves. They normally live in underground tunnels and, because of this, their species can see in complete darkness. They have silvery-white hair, jet black skin, usually their eyes are red, and they are shorter and thinner than other elves. Drow have a high resistance to magical spells.  
  
Also, I decided that Thorien shouldn't be a Magic-User (you'll see why), so I eliminated the magical staff in the past two chapters.  
  
I thought of an idea for a character!!! Here comes some new stuff!!!  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 26: Some Sort of a Celebrity?  
  
"Hey, wake up!!!"  
  
Mark heard the woman's voice faintly. She sounded about as old as him. "Gruuh?" He moaned.  
  
"Come on, wake up! We need to get out of here!" The voice said, a little more clearly.   
  
"Wha?"  
  
"I said get up! Before they find us!!!"  
  
Mark was still having trouble opening his eyes. "Where am I?" he asked, finally getting his eyes open, but everything was blurry.  
  
"Where do you think you are? You're the middle of Celadon City!"  
  
"Huh?" Everything started to come into focus. There was a Wigglytuff Halfling standing in front of him, a little taller than he was and wearing tan pink shorts that matched the Wigglytuff skin perfectly, and a white tank top that matched the Wigglytuff belly. "Who are you?" He asked.  
  
"We can't talk now," she said, "we need to get out of here. People are starting to wake up. Is that your friend?" She said, gesturing off to the right, towards the unconscious form of Flareon. Mark nodded. "Alright, then, you'd better grab her and take her with us."  
  
Mark followed the Halfling out of the city and she led him to a cave, hidden by vegetation, in a patch of woods. 'Just like Brian's cave,' Mark thought. The cave had several small pieces of furniture, some posters on the walls, and a few pictures of someone who was obviously once the Halfling.  
  
"Okay," the girl said, sitting down in a bean bag chair, "now we can talk. I'm Shirley, who are you?"  
  
"I'm Mark."  
  
"I'm curious, is that your Pokemon from when you were a trainer?"  
  
"Um, no," said Mark, "Flareon belongs to my friend, but my friend disappeared."  
  
"I might have seen him," said Shirley, "what's his name?"  
  
"Well, the police call him Omega."  
  
Shirley fell out of her chair and got up, staring at him wide-eyed, "Omega's disappeared?"  
  
"You know him?"  
  
"Of course I know him!!! Where have you been the past nine months? Even the humans have heard of the Omega Halfling," she looked down sadly, "and, if word gets around that he's gone, there's going to be trouble. Big trouble. How'd he disappear?"  
  
"He just... disappeared," Mark said, then he decided he could tell a little bit of what happened, "he was with me in a group of friends, and we went to sleep, and when we woke up, he was gone."  
  
"Did you ever think he just left you?" Shirley asked, still wide-eyed.  
  
"He did," said Mark, "that's the problem."  
  
"Huh?" Shirley said, sitting back down, "how do you know he's disappeared, then?"  
  
"Because we met him later and there was something wrong with him. Then he ran off again."  
  
"Okay," said Shirley, "who else was with him?"  
  
"No one you'd know," said Mark, thinking quick, "a few of his friends, his girlfriend-"  
  
She interrupted him with, "he has a girlfriend?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Damn."  
  
"Why do you ask?"  
  
"Because I'm his friend, too! He saved me!"  
  
"From what?"  
  
"From the government, of course! I took a bunch of them down, but then they brought tranquilizers," she said, "and then... hang on, this is hard to remember... and then, I heard faint shouts, the agents were shouting something like, 'What the Hell is that?!!! Grab the Halfling, hurry!' Then I passed out. The next thing I knew, I woke up back in these woods, and Omega was there, and we became friends. Geez, I can't believe I had to tell you, there have been stories like that all over Johto and Kanto!"  
  
"Huh?" Mark asked.  
  
"Maybe you don't find ways to read the paper," she said, "here. Here, I kept this one."  
  
She handed him a small, obviously old, newspaper article. Mark looked down, and started to read it. It said: New Breed of Halfling, or Monster, or Both? Government agents almost captured a registered Halfling named Julie Gibson last night, but something attacked the agents and let the Halfling free. The creature, which government agents managed to scan and is a Halfling, attacked the agents and knocked all of them unconscious using Pokemon maneuvers and a moderation of street fighting style, and eye witnesses say the unknown Halfling then grabbed the other Halfling and carried it off into the woods. This Halfling is extremely bizarre and is known to be dangerous. It looks like the picture to the right. As you can see, it looks humanoid, except its skin and hair is snow white, it doesn't have certain recognizable features (toes, finger nails, ears, and even finger prints). It is known to "rescue" Halflings from agents attempting to capture them and then it disappears for a day, then shows up somewhere else and thwarts government agents from taking another Halfling. DO NOT ATTEMPT TO CAPTURE THIS CREATURE UNLESS YOU ARE A REGISTERED HALFLING HUNTER. If you see it, contact the local police in your area.  
  
"You know what?" Shirley said once Mark had finished reading the article, "sometimes I truly hate humans. Of course, it's all stereotype, I mean, it's been going on for so long that there are even comic books where Halflings are the villains. They act like we were never humans and we want to destroy the Earth. On the other hand, there are always a rare few that accept us for what we are, keep us secretly for a few days, things like that." Mark knew he should act like he knew this, so he nodded. "So, how long have you been a Halfling?"  
  
"Let's see," Mark said, "one, two, three... I'm going on my fourth day."  
  
"Wow, that's not very long," Shirley said, "did Omega save you, or something?"  
  
"Actually, I blacked out. I woke up and found him in the woods. He let me stay at his place for the night."  
  
"Hmm," Shirley said, "geez, it's been a while, I've been a Halfling for about three years. Say, do you wanna stay here tonight? I've got plenty of room."  
  
He stayed there for the night, and then, around noon...  
  
There was a slight rustling noise. "What was that? I'll go check it out," Julie said. She left silently through the mouth of the cave. She came back a few minutes later, "there's someone out there who looks sort of like Omega," she said, wide-eyed, "except he's black, and-"  
  
"Oh, crap," Mark interrupted, does he have a trenchcoat or a ponytail?"  
  
"A trenchcoat," said Shirley, "how'd you know?"  
  
"He's been looking for Omega, and he's definitely not a nice person, I can tell you that."  
  
"Well, he's not looking for Omega now," Shirley said, "I didn't get close enough to hear him clearly but he was looking for a widow, or window, or something."  
  
"A Window?" Mark asked, thinking, 'Black might lead me back to my friends...' "I'm going to follow him."  
  
"I'm going, too," said Flareon, awake for who knows how long in the corner.  
  
"Me, too!" announced Shirley, "I might get to see Omega again."  
  
"Um, Julie," Mark said, "if you come with me, you're going to see some very weird and deadly stuff, stuff from other worlds."  
  
"I'm still coming, and what are you talking about?"  
  
"I'll explain later, we've got to follow Black... that guy out there."  
  
They followed him, and sure enough, he led them to a Window. After several minutes of explaining to Shirley that it wasn't dangerous, they went through, and couldn't believe what they saw.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
That's all you get from them for now. Asta la bye-bye for now, baby!!! 


	27. This Guy's Psycho And A Tragic Loss

I've got writer's block with the other characters again...  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 27: This Guy's Psycho And A Tragic Loss  
  
"Where the Hell did they go? I can't see them, they just disappeared." Omega said.  
  
"Did you get that feeling off the human, Bri-I mean, Omega, did you get that feeling of power from him?"  
  
"Yeah." Brian said, nodding.  
  
"I also felt it," said Draco, "it felt familiar, but I can't quite put my finger on it."  
  
"Well, even though they were really weird, they seem like they know what they're talking about. I think we should go where they told us to." Brian said, nodding decidedly.  
  
"I do not know about this, Omega," Draco said, "I am not quite sure if they are trustworthy."  
  
"What about you, Julie?" Brian asked.  
  
"I... I don't know, I'll go if you go, and I won't if you don't, okay? I can't make up my mind about them, part of me says I shouldn't trust them, and then part of me says I'm being an idiot and should trust them."  
  
"I shall also go if you do," said Draco, taking his broadsword out and holding it in a ready position.  
  
"Well, then we're going. This way," Brian said, and they walked off in the direction the man pointed.  
  
A thousand feet later, they came upon a thinly wooded area and saw a man in a cloak doing something to a tree. "Yes, the first one goes here, soon they'll be all over the forest, and I'll let them off, and then my conquering of this world will start," the cloaked man said.  
  
'This doesn't sound good,' Brian thought, then the man moved and Brian recognized a remote bomb planted to the tree! "You there," Brian shouted, "what are you doing with those? Who are you?"  
  
The man turned, saw Omega, ripped off his cloak, and said, "I am Psycho!!! I'm taking over this world, and you can't stop me!!!"  
  
Omega recognized Psycho from Daniel's description of him. "Wanna bet?" He said, rushing at Psycho.  
  
"No, because you'd lose a lot of money!" Psycho shot back, concentrating and floating a few feet into the air.  
  
"What the...?" Brian said, then ran at Psycho again, slashing at his body. Psycho simply floated upwards over the blade and kicked Brian in the face hard, knocking him over.  
  
Draco had managed to sneak behind, and tried to stab Psycho in the back, but Psycho dodged it the same way as before. This time, he shouted, "Psycho Blast!!!" With outstretched arms and Draco went flying twenty feet back, into a tree.  
  
'Telekinetic powers,' Brian thought, 'I'll have to be more careful.'  
  
"My turn!" Julie shouted, jumping into the air so she was level with him and managing to stab him in the arm with her sword.  
  
"You'll pay for that!!!" Psycho shouted, "Psycho Force!!!"  
  
Psycho looked like he was in pain, his eyebrows were arched and there was a look of extreme concentration on his face. There was so much power that Brian could feel it orbiting around Psycho. A strong wind started to blow, circling around him. Rocks and sticks were caught by the wind, circling around Psycho also. Brian thought about what Daniel had said Psycho had told him, "you haven't even seen my true powers..."  
  
"This is definitely not a good thing!!!" Brian shouted.  
  
The look of concentration came off of Psycho's face, and he smiled evilly. "You don't know how right you are!!!" He shot back, "now, behold!!!"  
  
Some of the rocks and sticks stopped orbiting around Psycho and flew at Brian with frightening speed. He managed to dodge a few, but they were too fast and there were too many to dodge for a long time, and a large rock hit him in the head and half-knocked him out.  
  
Then he faintly heard a rustling sound, sounds of a struggle with several people, then faint voices, saying:  
  
"Are you sure you want to do this?"  
  
"Yes, he has to be stopped. And, after what you said, I know I'm just a freak that was created by accident. I don't belong anywhere. I'm just a freak..."  
  
"Sometimes life sucks. Freaks can be good, too, take my advice. And, if you're going to do this for the right reasons, like you seem to be, you'll go a place where everyone belongs."  
  
"I doubt there is such a place, but if there is, I'll be more than happy to go there. Get them out of here, I don't want anyone else to die."  
  
Then there was a struggling noise, and Brian heard, even more faintly, Psycho saying, "let me go!!! It can't end this way!!! Let me go!!!"  
  
"No. Your reign of terror is going to end."  
  
Psycho sounded frantic, "you'll kill us both, you fool!"  
  
"Believe me, you're the only one who cares." Then Brian passed out, and wouldn't remember the conversation he heard when he woke up.  
  
He woke up with his head propped on a log, next to Julie and Draco. He was extremely dizzy and his head was aching hard. "Oh, you're up," he heard a voice say, and Brian saw it was the man from before, except he wasn't smiling, "good. Drink this," he handed Brian some purple liquid, "it'll help. My girlfriend was kind enough to make it before I left."  
  
Brian drank it. It tasted like cotton candy, and it did make him feel better. He felt perfectly fine, and he didn't have a headache or feel dizzy anymore. "So," Brian said, "what happened after I blacked out?"  
  
The man sat down next to him, "your friend Omega did something I'll never forget."  
  
"Omega?"  
  
"Yes. He died holding Psycho against his own bomb, while the timer that activated if nobody pressed the button ran down to zero, and the bomb exploded. There was a crater about thirty feet wide, which would have been wider if Omega hadn't used his body, and Psycho's, as a shield from the blast. And credit must be given to you, Omega, for stopping him when you did, or else he would have planted bombs all over the forest."  
  
"He's... dead? How'd he even get out of my body?"  
  
"Yes, he's dead. And I don't know how he got out of your body."  
  
"Whoa. Can you take me to the crater?"  
  
"I suppose. Thorien," he said, turning to the elf, who was sitting on a log nearby, "watch Julie and Draco, and when they wake up, tell them what's happened." Thorien nodded.  
  
They walked for about five minutes, then they came upon a gigantic crater about thirty feet wide, like the man had said. "Hmm," the man said, noticing something, "the jewels survived the blast."  
  
"What?" Said Brian, noticing the two jewels on the ground. Then he walked over to them and he could tell right away which one was Psycho's jewel, he just... felt it. Almost instinctively, he picked it up. Just like Tekno's jewel, a beam of light shot out of Psycho's and hit Brian's jewel, knocking him to the ground.  
  
"HOLY CRAP!!!" Brian heard the man yell. Then the man ran over to him and said, "Omega, are you alright?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine," he said. "Let's see..." he concentrated on Psycho's power, just like he had Tekno's, but nothing happened that he could tell.  
  
But then he heard the man say, "um, Omega..." and Brian looked down at him. 'Wait a second,' he thought, 'I'm looking down at someone taller than me?' Then he looked straight down and saw he was floating a few feet off the ground.  
  
"How the..." the man said, then, "I've heard your power is mimicking, correct?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"That explains it a little. Come this way."  
  
Brian decided to try out this new freedom of air without wings, so he floated beside the man as he walked over to Omega's jewel. The man turned to Brian and said, "please come down and help me. I'm going to give your friend a burial. He died an honorable death. It's the least I can do."  
  
The man used his hands to dig, but then Brian used the Pokemon ability Dig, so it took about thirty seconds to dig a six foot hole. They put Omega's jewel in the hole and quietly covered it up. They walked back to the others in silence. Julie and Draco were awake.  
  
"So," Omega said, "can you tell us who you are now?"  
  
"Sorry," the man said, "not yet, not until you want to hire us."  
  
"Hire you?" Julie said, "are you a merc?"  
  
"That term has such a nasty sound," the man said, waving it away, "I prefer the real name for our job: mercenary-for-hire."  
  
"Okay," said Omega, "so were you hired to let Omega die?"  
  
"Of course not!!!" Thorien snapped at him, "he made his own choice..."  
  
Julie said, "whoever you are, you seem to know more about us than we do. Where do we go now?"  
  
"Through there," the man said, pointing to a Window at the edge of the small meadow, half hidden by the trees, "and we're supposed to see you all the way to a vehicle, and the mission's over. I thought it would be easy, but I'll never forget this mission... Anyway, as soon as you're ready, we can leave through there."  
  
They didn't want to stay in this world anymore, so they all got up and went through the Window.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
That was so sad... I can't make any jokes right now, I had to write this chapter, but... it's so sad!!! 


	28. This Is Bad, Very, Very, Very, Very Bad....

Hey, want to know some insider information? I don't care if you don't, come here! Thorien's last name is Elven. Translated to English, it means Starwhisper. Cool, huh?  
  
Time for a cool part in this story, a part I've been itching to get to (one of the reasons I've been submitting chapters so frequently). This part stretches over several chapters (or a few, if I want to scrunch parts together) and you'll probably see why I like it .  
  
Legal Disclaimer (I've forgotten for a while): I do not own most of these characters. They belong to Sony, Nintendo, Square, among others whose names I can't think of. Original characters I do own are Draco, Omega (or Brian), Black, Tekno, Blake, Angel, Wilder, Thorien, Clash, the man (I won't tell you his name yet), and the Watchers (the crystal ball peoples, you don't know their names yet, so I'm not telling you).  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 28: This Is Bad, Very, Very, Very, Very Bad. I Cannot Use Too Many Very's Here!!!  
  
"I didn't know we were going to be in a desert!" The man said to the rest of them.  
  
"Why," asked Brian, already wishing he could get out of the hot sun, "do you hate heat?"  
  
"No!" Replied the man, "I love it!!! Heat is the best!!! This is one of those perks of this job, going lots of different places."  
  
"If you're trying to get us to join, it's not going to work," said Julie, catching on, "we don't want to be mercs."  
  
"Mercenaries," Thorien corrected her.  
  
"Whatever," Julie said, shooting Thorien a dirty look, "we're still not going to join."  
  
The man looked disappointed at this, then looked up, "there's your vehicle!!!" He shouted, pointing.  
  
There was an airship that Brian thought looked familiar flying over them. The man kneeled in front of Thorien. "Grab a flare," he said. Thorien pulled a flare from the man's back and Brian realized that the man had weapons and items hidden under the things Brian saw on his back.  
  
"Now," said the man, "we get their attention." He kneeled closely over the flare and when he moved it was lit, though Brian didn't see any source of the man lighting it. The flare fired off and exploded in a red shower of sparks. They all looked up at the ship, which immediately turned. "There," said the man, "that should..." Then he stopped. Brian turned around to see what was wrong.  
  
"Oh no," Brian said. There was a cloud of green gas-looking substance surrounding the man, who looked like he was choking. "This stuff is bad, it made me evil."  
  
"This is bad, very bad," said Thorien, "if he gets evil... we need to get out of here, now!!!"  
  
"Why?" Said Omega, turning around, "what is he? What aren't you telling-" and then some of the gas split off of the man and circled around Brian. "Who's...doing...this?" He managed to stutter out.  
  
"Both of them?" Thorien said. Then the ship pulled down.  
  
"You need help?" A man with blonde, spiky hair and a sword about three-quarters the size of the man's walked towards the edge of the deck. Then he saw Brian and called back, "Ashley? You might want to see this."  
  
"Ashley...no...get out... of here!" Brian shouted, obviously in incredible pain while speaking.  
  
"Just throw down the ladder!" Thorien shouted.  
  
"But..."  
  
"Now!!!"  
  
Cloud ducked and they couldn't see him under the side rail for a second, then the ladder rolled down. "Up!" Thorien shouted, in a panic as the cloud was disappearing from the man.  
  
They climbed up the ladder quickly, and after Thorien's panicky insistence for about ten seconds, they took off.  
  
"Thank God!" Said Thorien, relieved, "I only hope Leaf can help..."  
  
"Who's Leaf?" Julie asked, trying to get answers.  
  
"A sorceress, and a mercenary, too. I suppose I should tell you now, so his name's Billy. Leaf is the one he called his girlfriend, but that's just teasing her because of some ancient history. She normally works with us, but she was on vacation because we thought this would be easy..."  
  
"So, where exactly are we?" Julie asked no one in particular.  
  
"On our ship, the Highwind," said a voice from behind the three, "I'm Cloud. What exactly happened down there?"  
  
"We don't know," said Thorien, turning to Cloud, "but Omega- the man you saw that had a jewel on his forehead, said that it had made him evil before right before it got on him. And if my friend, Billy, is evil, I fear for the world. You have to take us to the Golden Saucer."  
  
"Did you say Omega?" a voice said, and a teenage girl came running up and stood next to Cloud. "Was he... down there?"  
  
"Why," asked Julie, "do you know him?"  
  
"I'm his girlfriend, Ashley."  
  
"Oh, really? I didn't know he had a girlfriend. I guess I should introduce myself, I'm Julie, Omega's sister."  
  
Ashley felt shocked on the inside but didn't say anything. Yuffie rushed in, with Ashley thinking, 'oh, great, time for some more of her 'charm''.   
  
Yuffie looked at the three newcomers. "More weirdos... great. Who and what are you?"  
  
"My name is Draco. I am a Half-Dragon."  
  
"Thorien Staciagala, a Shadow Elf."  
  
"Julie, I'm an elf." She said, trying not to get mad at Yuffie.  
  
Introductions with everyone were made, and they sped off towards the Golden Saucer. 


	29. Preparing

Man, I want to try a tournament fighting fanfic and not work on this one as much for a little while, but I have to get done with a few chapters first (mainly because, as you found out last time, I'm in this fanfic and I need to reveal my powers because I... I hate ruining surprises, you'll see).  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 29: Preparing  
  
(Author's Note: they've all introduced themselves to each other, so they're acting like they know each other, sort of, okay?)  
  
They arrived at the Golden Saucer within the hour. "Okay," Thorien said, "if I know Leaf like I think I do, she'll be at the bar, waiting for her turn at karaoke." Draco, Ashley, Julie, and Cole were walking with him, but Cole was pretending to be some sort of stuffed animal of Ashley's.  
  
"Karaoke?" Asked Draco. "What is that?"  
  
"Well," said Thorien, "as far as I can figure out, it involves getting in front of a bunch of people and making a complete idiot out of yourself. But Leaf loves it, so..."  
  
They walked to the bar. There was an eighteen year old-looking girl up on the stage singing with a beautiful voice, and obviously having a great time. She was very beautiful, even though she was wearing red battle armor, with a short sword in a holder on her hip. She had short cut brown hair and life-filled blue eyes. But then, Julie noticed that she seemed different than the other people. Her ears were long, like an elf's, but also more defined with inward curves, like a human's. Draco seemed to notice this, too. He turned to Thorien and said, "is that Leaf? A Half-Elf?"  
  
"Yup." Said Thorien. "Come with me. You four need to meet her, although she won't be happy..."  
  
Leaf stopped singing and sat down at the bar counter, where a hawk was standing. As soon as Leaf sat down, the hawk climbed up onto her shoulder.  
  
Thorien put his hand on her shoulder. "Hello, Leaf."  
  
She turned and saw Thorien. "Oh crap," she said, "I'm on vacation Thorien, you said you could handle it."  
  
"I know, I know," said Thorien, "but-"  
  
"You said it was an easy mission. You meet Omega, tell him where to go, kill that Psycho guy if he couldn't, then take him to a vehicle through the Window. Say, where's Billy?"  
  
"That's kind of the problem, Leaf," said Thorien, "something happened that made him very, very bad, do you know anything that could have caused it? It looked like a cloud of green gas."  
  
"I think I know what could have caused it," Leaf said, "are you sure it wasn't his Battle Rage?"  
  
"No. There wasn't any battle, Leaf."  
  
Then Leaf noticed the others. "Aren't you going to introduce me to your friends?" She asked, smiling, and the hawk let out a low cry.  
  
They all introduced themselves to Leaf. "Nice to meet you," she said, stroking the hawk's head, "I'm Leaf Ilphukiir, a mercenary sorceress and a fighter, and this is my familiar, Jupiter." She said, gesturing towards the hawk. "So, I know the spell that can stop it," she said towards Thorien, "it's the same spell that stops his battle rage, but we have to keep him still to do it. Jupiter, find Spyke, he's probably the only one that can keep Billy stationary for at least a split second. Your friend might be a little easier to restrain." Then she shrugged her shoulder, and the hawk flew out of the bar, and off into the sky.  
  
"Okay," said Thorien, "we need to get back to the desert quickly, we don't want anyone else to get hurt..."  
  
There was a sound of gunfire and screaming. Then they heard Billy's voice shout, "everybody get down, dammit!!! We're only looking for a small group of people, then we'll leave without hurting anyone else, probably..."  
  
"Yeah," they heard Omega's voice say, "just keep quiet and you won't get hurt, or at least killed..."  
  
"We need to get out now," Cole whispered.  
  
"There's a back door right over there," said Leaf, pointing to a door in the wall, "I'm at this bar all the time."  
  
They started to sneak out the back door. Then, when Ashley was the only one not through, they heard Omega shout, "hold it right there!!! You stay here and find them, I'll catch the runners..."  
  
"I see a chance," Leaf said, "he doesn't know we're who he's looking for. If we can separate him from Billy and get him onto your ship..."  
  
They ran to the Highwind and ran up the ladder, with Omega coming after them. He leaped onto the Highwind, landing right in the middle of the outside deck.  
  
"Grab him!" Leaf shouted, and before Omega could even draw his blade, Thorien had him in a full-nelson, and the others tried to hold him still.  
  
Leaf's hands started to glow. She shouted, "dulche et decorum!!!" And a ball of energy shot out of her hands and hit Omega. Thorien let go of him and Brian slumped onto the ground.  
  
He woke up later and introductions were made with the FF7 characters. "I have a plan," Leaf said, "we have a friend who's usually able to hold him for a few seconds before he breaks loose. That gives me just enough time to cast that spell on him, too. We need to distract him. I can't tell you what he is, because I swore not to, but I'll tell you not to judge him by his appearance. He's much, much stronger than you think."  
  
"You mentioned something called Battle Rage," Cole asked Leaf, "what's that?"  
  
"Usually, when Billy is injured in battle, he becomes obsessed with the fight. He becomes extremely insane and dangerous." Leaf said, frowning, "so who wants to fight him?"  
  
"Me," said Brian, and everyone looked at him, "I don't know how to explain this, maybe it's because after Omega left my body, I still had some of his personality that seems to have merged with mine, but I want a piece of Billy. I don't want help unless he's about to kill me."  
  
Everyone reluctantly agreed to this and the Highwind landed where Leaf had told them to. Omega stood there, Justice Blade drawn, not knowing what would happen next. 


	30. Him?

Here it comes... the chapter right before the big battle scene!!! I know this one's REALLY short, but the battle chapter's probably going to be real long, so it'll make up.  
  
Chapter 30: Him?  
  
Someone was racing down the road on a motor cycle. At about 120 miles per hour. He was wearing a leather jacket, and the elbows looked like something had ripped them out from the inside of the jacket. He was also wearing leather pants, and the knees looked like they were ripped out from the inside, also. His pale white hands were itching over the handlebars. 'Why don't any cops want to play today?' He thought inside his black, metallic helmet. 'Must be something big going on..."  
  
Something caught his eye. There was a hawk flying towards him along the side of the road. He pulled over and parked, and the hawk circled around him and his bike. "Jupiter?" He said, holding out his arm, and the hawk landed.  
  
"Okay, I can't speak bird, so chirp once if it's about Billy." The bird chirped. "Crap. Vacation's over. I'm comin', guys!!!"  
Like I said, it's really short. But still, the next chapter is probably going to be long.  
  
And what the Hell? A human biker? How can he hold Billy long enough? 


	31. The Incredibly Awesome Fight Scene

Here it comes... the awesome fight scene, the scene I've been wanting to get to for a while...  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 31: The Incredibly Awesome Fight Scene  
  
Leaf came down the ladder. "Omega," she said, "it takes a while to charge up enough power for a magical blast that'll calm him down, so you're on your own, okay? Thorien'll cover you." Then she left, back onto the ship.  
  
A few minutes later, Brian heard Billy's voice behind him. "So you want to fight me by yourself?"  
  
Brian turned around, and Billy was standing there in full armor. "Yes," Brian said, "I'm taking you down."  
  
"We'll see," said Billy, smiling, "but first, in my homeland, this is tradition." Billy got down on one knee and bowed his head towards Brian, who did the same.  
  
"Now," said Billy, pulling out his daggers and standing up, "let's see how you fare against the Reptilian Daggers!!!"  
  
Brian drew his Justice Blade. Billy charged, slashing inwards with both daggers, but Brian ducked and rolled backwards. Billy charged at him again, this time doing a series of slashes with each dagger, but Brian managed to block them and made a thrust towards Billy's shoulder, but when the thrust was about to connect, Billy moved at the last second.  
  
Billy tried to kick Brian, but Brian ducked again and kicked Billy in the ankle, knocking him over.  
  
Billy got up almost immediately. "I shouldn't have used those... time for the Lizard Blades!!!"  
  
'What's with all the reptile weapons?' Brian thought to himself.  
  
Billy put the daggers back in the holders and pulled out the two long swords. He charged at Brian again, but this time Brian was ready. Brian attacked by slashing high, then low, then high again, but whenever he was about to connect, one of Billy's swords got in the way. 'I've got to find an opening,' Brian thought, 'or this guy's gonna kill me.'  
  
Brian started blocking and dodging the attacks again, waiting for a chance to attack. He dodged a left slash, then blocked an overhead blow, then dodged a thrust, and as Billy moved his sword backwards, Brian saw his opening. He made a thrust into Billy's left shoulder, expecting only to slightly cut through the armor, but his Blade cut through the armor like butter and went almost all the way through his shoulder.  
  
Billy leaped back and looked at the ground. "I underestimated you," he said, "that won't happen again!" Then he looked up at Brian, who finally saw what he was. Billy's eyes were blood red with black slits in them. 'That's why Draco thought the power seemed familiar, but not quite,' Brian thought, "you're a dragon?!!!"  
  
"Not just any dragon," Billy said in a maniacal tone, "I am a Cursed Dragon!!! And a High Dragon, with powers you can't imagine." Then Billy stood up and Brian expected him to charge again and got ready, but instead Billy dropped his swords and started unlatching his armor. Underneath, he was wearing a white tank top and blue shorts.  
  
"What are you doing?" Brian asked, still ready for anything.  
  
"Improving." Billy said in the same evil tone, and Brian realized this must be the Battle Rage, "lift the armor."  
  
Brian tried to lift the armor with one hand on the Blade, but could barely lift it, he could hardly raise it off the ground. "Geez," Brian said, "that must weigh a ton."  
  
"Two, actually," Billy said, still with the evil grin on his face, "a little something I learned from a cartoon on your world called Dragonball Z. I used magic to weigh the armor down, making it extremely heavy. That's what it's for, training and increasing power, not protection." He charged, shouting, "prepare to be annihilated by my hands!!!"  
  
He charged at Brian, no weapons in his hands, and about twenty times faster than before. Brian swiped at his other shoulder, trying to slow him down so whoever Spyke was could get here, but Billy ducked under the blow and hit Brian's jaw with an upper cut that knocked him off his feet onto his stomach.  
  
He felt Billy grab him and lift him to his feet. Then there was a sharp pain in his back, where Billy had just kicked him, then he saw Billy take advantage of when Brian stumbled forward by jumping over him, connecting his knee with Brian's gut, then putting his hands together and slamming Brian in the back right when he moved his knee, sending Brian back onto the sands of the desert.  
  
There was silence for a few seconds, then Brian heard Billy say, "now you die!!!"  
  
He rolled to the side and saw the bastard sword right where his head was. He sprang up, trying to catch Billy off guard and succeeding. Brian sliced Billy across the chest, then punched him and knocked him over. Thorien should've helped him with Billy's last attack. Where was he? What was going on?  
  
Billy got up to his feet, his face filled with rage. "NOW...YOU...DIE!!!" He said, letting out a roar Brian knew must be a dragon's, then he smiled, showing his teeth. His teeth grew and reshaped into fangs and sharp, deadly teeth. Then he started to grow and his skin became shinier and gradually changed to gold, and from skin to scales. He finally stopped growing when he was about eight and a half feet tall, his face turning into a long dragon's face. His hands and arms grew larger until finally they stopped, then his fingers started to elongate, changing into a cross between dragon's claws and human fingers. His legs and feet also grew longer, then his feet slowly turned into talons. He hunched over, two enormous golden wings growing out of his back and stretching out. Brian could tell from seeing Draco that Billy had transformed into a Half-Dragon.  
  
"I WILL CONSUME YOUR FLESH AND SOUL!!!" Billy shouted in the same voice as before, charging towards Brian and trying to grab him with those gigantic claw-hands, but Brian did all he could to dodge them, knowing that once Billy had grabbed him, it was over for good. Brian dodged the hands and kept slashing, trying to find a way to stop him, to slow him down, or Brian knew he was going to die. But as much as Brian kept slashing him with his sword, the sword barely cut the scales as hard as steel and the cuts it did inflict, Billy took no notice of.  
  
And yet, watching Billy determined to kill, punching and kicking and slashing and trying to grab him, Brian was reminded of something, but he didn't know what. Then it came to him: he had Battle Rage, too. He remembered when the cops shot him in the stomach, and when the robot stabbed him with the short sword, the extreme rage that filled his mind and the urge to kill, but how he could also fight it. "Billy," he said, stopping his slashes and only blocking and dodging, "I know you're in there, Billy. I have the same thing as you. You can fight it..."  
  
Then he was punched in the chest hard by the gigantic figure and flew backwards until he hit the ground hard, next to the Bastard Sword. Billy ran over to the downed form of Brian and picked up the sword. "Now," Brian heard Billy say, "PREPARE TO BE DEFEATED BY THE DRAGON BREATH!!!" He said, lifting the sword over his head for a killing blow. Brian waited for him to lower it, watching intently, but he didn't. "I've got control for a few seconds, Omega," he said, and Brian saw the wild green eyes again, except they had the black dragon's slits, "get up, quick... it's... coming back... I'm... DIE!!!" But Brian was already up with his blade and blocked the slash, amazed how he didn't buckle or stagger when the blades connected. He didn't care about winning anymore.   
  
He realized something. He had to stop Billy. At the Golden Saucer, Billy had said he was looking for a group of people. If he killed Brian, then he'd most likely kill all the others on the Highwind. He couldn't let that happen, especially Ashley... He had to stop Billy.  
  
Then something started to well up inside of Brian, some hidden power he didn't know he had. He remembered Angel's words echoing in his head, "different powers depending on your personality and situation... Jeweled Ones seem to be made to battle..." Then about the powers he had learned from Tekno and Psycho, and Angel's words echoing again, "I've never seen anything like that before...you will have to learn for yourself..."  
  
Brian felt filled with power. He shoved the blade back, and threw Billy off his balance. Then Brian flew into the air, changing his arm to Tekno's, and punching Billy in the face, then performing a flurry of punches and slashes, so fast Brian could barely even see his own punches, then finally he finished the devastating combo with Psycho's psychic blast (the blast he hit Draco with). Billy hit the ground hard, and didn't move.  
  
Brian dropped to one knee, gasping for breath. Beating Billy's strength took all he had, even with the unknown surge of power, and Brian was exhausted. He felt like he was going to collapse.  
  
Then he heard a low, growling noise. Then Billy started to stir, slowly getting to his feet, growling with rage, the blood red eyes still in his sockets, drawing his sword in a ready position.  
  
Brian stared at the Half-Dragon, not believing Billy could take all that damage and still get up. He was on the verge of collapsing from exhaustion. How could he stop Billy now?  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Whoa. That chapter was FUN TO WRITE!!! Yes, I definitely take a lickin' and keep on tickin', unfortunately. What's going to happen? A real cliff-hanger!!!  
  
What'd ya think? Read and review, please! 


	32. He's Leaving Again?

Chapter 32: He's Leaving Again?  
  
Billy was about to charge again, and Omega was willing to accept his fate, but when Billy charged, his tail wrapped around his own leg and he tripped himself. Omega just stared as it looked like Billy was struggling with himself, and then he started yelling, "NO!!! YOU CAN'T STOP ME AGAIN!!! I WON'T LET YOU!!!" Then he got to his knees, yelling and screaming, and suddenly he stopped. "Whoa, that was close." He said, and Brian could see the wild green eyes again.  
  
"Are you okay?" Brian asked, getting to his feet.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine," Billy said, picking his armor up, "couldn't be better.  
  
"Your friends are up on the ship, if you want to see them," Brian said, "how'd I change you back?"  
  
"You killed me."  
  
"O-kay..." said Brian, very confused, "Spyke is still coming to stop you, whoever that is."  
  
"I know." He said, outstretching his wings, "get on my back."  
  
"What? But my friend and my girlfriend is in there..." Brian said, pointing to the airship.  
  
"You'll see them again. Trust me, you won't be gone for that long."  
  
"I don't know..."  
  
Suddenly, there was the low roar of an engine cutting through the otherwise silent desert air. "You'd better make your decision quick," said Billy, "because that's Spyke, and I need to get out of here before he gets here."  
  
Brian didn't know what to do. But hadn't Billy already proven to be trustworthy? "Fine," Brian said reluctantly, climbing onto Billy's back, and they took off into the air, Billy's powerful wings flapping.  
  
About five minutes later...  
  
"Calm down, Spyke," Leaf said, trying not to get to close to him.  
  
"But I missed all the action!!! I'm going back on vacation. Want me to get you two to headquarters?"  
  
"Fine, then maybe we'll be able to find out where Billy took Omega, we've got to finish our job." Said Leaf, getting on the back of the motorcycle with Thorien, "bye. We'll meet again," Leaf added towards Draco, Julie and the others.  
  
"Great," said Julie as the three rode off, "what do we do now?"  
  
"Well," said Cole, "our other friends are still lost. We might want to try to find them."  
  
"Yeah," said Ashley doubtfully, "but where?"  
  
"Geez, I don't know," said Cole thinking about it. "Hey, Cloud, can we go back to the Golden Saucer?"  
  
"Um, I guess," said Cloud, "let's get going."  
  
The ship took off from the desert, on its way there.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
(Author's Note: I'm just changing characters now)  
  
"Are you going to come to lunch anytime soon?"  
  
"Just a second, it looks like it's about to wake up!"  
  
Rob heard these words, but didn't quite comprehend them. "Wha?"  
  
"Are you up?"  
  
Rob opened his eyes. There was a woman standing over him, with purple hair and large glasses. "Who are you?"  
  
"My name is Lucca, and I found you in the woods. Do you have a name?"  
  
"Yeah, why do you want to know?"  
  
"You're pretty beaten up. If I want to fix a robot, I'd like to know its name."  
  
'Oh, yeah,' Rob thought, 'I'm a clone of Zero or something.' "Fine, it's Rob."  
  
"Nice to meet you, Rob," the girl said, smiling, "my name is Lucca."  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
(Changing characters again)  
  
Daniel opened his eyes. He was lying besides Wilder and Jake, in the middle of a dark cave, with no sign of any way out. Where were they?  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Hey," a voice echoed inside Kate's head, "wake up."   
  
She opened her Yoshi eyes, and Clash was standing over her. "Um, where are we?"  
  
"As far as I can tell," said Clash, looking around, "we must be in Hyrule. You're one of Wilder's party, right?"  
  
"Yeah."   
  
"A twister?"  
  
Clash nodded, then Kate noticed two figures about fifty yards off. "Hey, look over there!" she said, running towards them.  
  
They both ran over to find they were the unconscious forms of Nick & Gengar.  
  
"Now," Clash said, "I suppose we wait until they wake up."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
There, done. I have writer's block with some of the characters still, so I'm going to continue with Brian's story. 


	33. The Middle-Verse And The Tale Of The Dra...

God, I hate writer's block... Like I said, I'm just following Brian's story, because right now I don't know what to do with the others, oh geez, as I'm typing this, I just got one idea...  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 33: The Middle-Verse and the Tale of the Dragon King  
  
Billy landed about a mile away from where they had taken off, still in the desert. "Where exactly are we going, Billy?" Brian asked.  
  
"Just a second, and you'll see," he said, then he pulled out the bastard sword, which Brian had learned was named the Dragon Breath. Billy changed back to human, held the blade in both hands, and Brian could see he was concentrating hard on some sort of invisible point. He jabbed the blade straight forwards, and Brian couldn't see the edge of the blade for some reason. Billy slowly started to move the sword in a straight vertical line.  
  
To Brian's surprise, the air he had been "cutting" had "opened" up, and Brian could see somewhere else beyond it. Billy had created a Window!  
  
Billy turned, smiling, and said, "come on, it's better than this place."  
  
They both walked through the Window, which closed behind them. They were standing in front of a large two-story house, painted blue and very clean-looking. "Welcome," said Billy, "to my house."  
  
"Where are we?" Brian asked, looking around and seeing they were in some sort of tropical jungle.  
  
"Well, there are several names," said Billy, walking towards the house, "but I call it the Middle-Verse," he added, walking towards the house. "Now, just let me grab a few things and we'll begin."  
  
"Begin?" Brian said, feeling as if he missed something. "Begin what?"  
  
"Training," Billy said simply, "you have great potential, you could become even stronger than me."  
  
"I'd feel better about this if you'd told me first," said Brian. "you know, give me a choice."  
  
"What?" Billy asked, looking like this was the weirdest thing ever. "Oh yeah, free will... Sorry, I forgot. Where I'm from, I never really got free will."  
  
"What? Where, exactly, are you from?"  
  
"Just a second," said Billy, walking into his house and shutting the door. Brian could swear he heard people talking in there, but he couldn't make out what they were saying. After a few minutes, Billy walked back out. He had a large backpack over his armored shoulders. "Okay, I never really got to introduce myself. You know my name, so Thorien must've told you, but I still want to introduce myself. First, do you want my human name or my dragon name?"  
  
"Human first, then dragon," Brian decided.  
  
"Okay. I'm William Bob Burmstrang, but my friends call me Billy, so you call me that. I came up with the name myself. And my dragon name... geez, it's hard to remember... okay, got it. My real name is Nova Dragonflare. Now, want to know more about this world we're in?"  
  
"Okay." Brian said, seeing how eager Billy was to share this information.  
  
"Okay, like I said, this place is basically a where everyone goes when they die, but I barely ever see anyone."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"This place is big enough for everyone to have their own personal planet. And, since I know you're thinking this, I'm not dead."  
  
"Oh, yeah," Brian said, remembering something, "that reminds me... why'd you say I killed you?"  
  
"Well, it's a long story, so if you really want to hear it, I'll tell you on the way to our first training zone, okay?"  
  
Brian agreed to this, and Billy led him off through the jungle. "Okay," said Billy, "I've spent so long like this that it's easy to accept. Can you imagine what it's like to be six years old, even by human standards, and have to rule a country?" Brian shook his head. "Well, I can, because I had to. I used to live in a place called the Kingdom of Dragons. When I was old enough to achieve self consciousness (about two years in dragon standards) I had trained to be a warrior for my father. My father, who was king, and my brother, who was training to be king, however, were killed when I was six, right when I completed my advanced training, and I had to become king, like he was. The bad part about this is that my father died in the middle of a war with an evil Dragon king. I hadn't learned politics yet, so I couldn't rally troops very well. All I knew was how to be a warrior, but I tried my best to end the war. Eventually, all my forces were dead, because the messengers telling them to retreat were slaughtered, and the evil Dragon king raided my castle. I was already one of the greatest warriors ever, and very skilled in magic, that's what my teachers told me. I thought they were just saying that to be nice, but I was able to take out about fifty of the raiders before I was captured. That's also why I'm able to train you.  
  
"The evil king completely took over my Kingdom, and did the worst thing you could possibly do to a warrior. He had his Dark Wizards put an untested curse on me so I can't die, including in battle. Well, I can die, actually, I just come back in a couple of minutes. That's the worst thing you could do to a warrior, deny him an honorable, permanent death. But I'm over it. I've developed my own warrior's principles. Of course, the curse did have unforeseen side effects. Advanced strength, speed, agility, magic, and the Battle Rage, which I call going Psycho, because that's what I call the other guy, Psycho Billy. The king knew I'd be able to overthrow him with my newfound powers, so he had his Dark Wizards create a portal to the land of the dead, here, and threw me, my weapons, and my armor here. But the joke's on the king, that old bastard!!!" Billy said, laughing, "He didn't know my family had secret techniques, including cutting portals through worlds, like you saw, and I'm happier here, training and battling, than I could ever be ruling over a kingdom and discussing those damned politics and peace treaties!!! He's taken a load off my shoulders. Besides, I'm the only person with a truly unique title, Billy Burmstrang, the Cursed Dragon."  
  
"But what about your kingdom?" Brian asked, bewildered, "don't you care?"  
  
"Nope. He's only called the evil king by his enemies. He's very kind to his people, and my people are his people now, so I don't give a damn. And that's why I said you killed me. Because you did."  
  
"Whoa." Brian said, amazed, and then he had a thought. "Like I said, my special power's mimicking. Do you think you could teach me how to cut through worlds like that?"  
  
"Maybe, if you do well on your training, then maybe I could teach you."  
  
"Why do you call it the Middle-Verse?"  
  
"Well, I technically think this is heaven, because all the people here I've met used to be heroes and remember being killed. Animals are here too. Don't you hear the wildlife?" It was true, Brian could hear birds and monkeys and other animals whose noises he didn't recognize. "For example, the friends I have here are a Dreamlander, two Hylians, a Mushroom Kingdom mushroom guy, and a Halfling. It's the middle ground between worlds. Okay, we're here."  
  
'Here' didn't look like any sort of training ground to Brian. They were in a large, open area, surrounded by palm trees on any side. "Now," said Billy, pulling out the Dragon Breath, "you start by learning my modified Code of The Dragon, because where you could fight, it needs to be modified."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Well, I'm done for now! What'd ya think? I'm hoping you like it, you're going to meet a character soon that you've met but you haven't met yet (man, I hate logic). Also, what'd you think of my Dragon name? Last but not least, the idea I talked about earlier I had to change some of the characters where they appeared in the last chapter. So, you might want to check it again. 


	34. Re-acquiring Some Friends

I don't feel so good...  
I feel rational...  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 34: Re-acquiring Some Friends  
  
(Author's Note: This is a week later, the Dragon Code was just kind of like the ten commandments for warriors, I just couldn't think of one long enough. Basically, it's fight with honor, die with pride)  
  
'Geez,' Billy thought as Brian managed to block another of his slashes with the wooden training swords, 'now this guy's a lot stronger and quicker than before.'  
  
Brian slashed at Billy, but Billy ducked and jabbed the sword toward Brian's chest. Brian dodged to the side and managed to trip Billy just like at the battle in the desert. Billy then grabbed a handful of dirt off the ground and threw it into Brian's eyes, then tripped him while he was stunned.  
  
When Brian had managed to clear his eyes, he saw Billy above him, holding his sword at Brian's throat. "Congratulations, you're dead." He announced.  
  
"That was cheap," Brian complained as he got to his feet, "blinding me like that."  
  
"Yeah, I know," Billy smiled, "but you have to remember, I'm your enemy when we fight. You can't expect your enemy to play fair. Playing fair doesn't matter if it's a matter of life and death. Just because you have to fight honorably doesn't mean you can't take advantage of a situation you're put in that can mean the difference between living and dying. Remember that."  
  
"I will," Brian said, "it doesn't sound like basic warrior values, though."  
  
"I told you it was modified," Billy said, sitting down on a nearby log, "I was in a world where everyone followed the rules. In the new worlds I went to, people didn't follow the rules when fighting. And that makes it so much easier to get yourself killed."  
  
"Okay," Brian said.  
  
"So," said Billy, "you've learned very quickly. You're already much stronger and faster, and very eager to try."  
  
"I still am," said Brian, "so what kind of training will we do next?"  
  
"Hmm," Billy hummed, thinking about it, "okay, there's a method I've always wanted to try. Heightening senses besides sight."  
  
"How will we do that?"  
  
"Well, the Middle-Verse is split into different large locations all across the world that I call zones, so first we need to go to the cave zone."  
  
They walked to the cave zone, and Billy pulled a flashlight out of his backpack. "We'll need this, it's really dark in there," he said. "Follow me." They walked really far into the cave until the only light Brian could see was Billy's flashlight. Finally, once they had walked for what seemed to Brian to be a half an hour, they stopped. "Okay," said Billy, turning the light off, "now I'm going to throw an apple at you, and you're going to use your sword to block it. But remember, the object isn't to slice the apple up, it's to prevent it from touching you."  
  
"Okay," Brian said, "now let's-"  
  
"Hey!!! Hey!!!" a voice interrupted, shouting from farther down the cave. "Hey!!! Is someone out there? Can you help?"  
  
"Hang on!" Billy called back, then he turned to Omega, "sorry, guess it'll have to wait..."  
  
"Stupid desperate people," Brian joked, "well, we'll get to train later, right?"  
  
Billy nodded, "probably not today, but tomorrow."  
  
They walked further down the cave, calling out to the voice to let them know where they were. They finally got there about three minutes later. "Are you there?" Billy asked, trying to turn the flashlight on and finding out it had no power left, "crap. You're going to have to grab my hand, my flashlight's battery's dead."  
  
"I have two friends here, too." The voice said. "Hey, wake up," he said to someone else, followed by a low, thumping noise.  
  
"Wha? I hate it when people wake me up..."  
  
"I know, but I found some guy who can take us out of here."  
  
"Thank god. This place is a living hell..."  
  
"You can grab my hand," Brian said to the other voice. "Because our flashlight battery's dead, as your friend already knew."  
  
"Um," said the first voice, "we have another friend, too, a sort of robot, but he hasn't been awake since we landed here. I think there's something wrong with him."  
  
"Okay," Billy said, "you can both grab my friend's hands and I'll carry the sleeper out of here, then we'll go to my house and I'll take a look at your friend in the morning. I'm great at mechanics. If only I was as good at computers..."  
  
"Focus." Brian said sternly, because Billy tended to trail off like that.  
  
They walked out of the cave in silence, and then came the first surprise. "Daniel?" Brian asked, wide-eyed, "I can't believe I didn't recognize the voice. Who's your friend?"  
  
Wilder introduced himself. "Okay," said Billy, "let's get to my house and deposit your friend there.  
  
Brian was a little curious. He hadn't been inside Billy's house before, all they had done was sleep in the wilderness. He wondered mildly, not caring very much, about what kind of stuff this very weird person would have in his house.  
  
When they got there, Brian was a little surprised to see his house was completely normal, except for a few rooms set aside for storing weapons and technology.  
  
"Okay," said Billy, "I'll go take a look at your friend here, so make yourselves at home!"  
  
At about eight, Jake came out, followed by Billy, who was completely dirty, but smiling. "As you can see," he said, swiping his hands together, "I managed to fix... Jake, right?" He added to Jake, who nodded.  
  
"Okay," Billy said, "feel free to eat anything you find in the cupboards, I forgot to say that before, and I'm going to go take a shower." He looked at himself, completely dirty, "I need one."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
I know this was a crappy place to end the chapter, but I need to change the scene, and if I keep going, I won't be able to change for a while more.  
  
Also, feel free to read my other fanfic in progres, Ultimate Fighter Championship, which is my version of a deathmatch! First fight coming out soon. 


	35. What The-?

New chapter! I'm going to switch between characters again... you might think this is a little weird and if you manage to figure out what's going on you may become a little sad, but that's okay, it does that to me too. WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!! Sorry, time to go back to the normal MWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 35: What the-?  
  
"This, Cloud," Ashley said, leaning back in the restaurant seat, smiling, "is why you feed a Dreamlander immediately when he says he's hungry."  
  
Everyone else was gazing at Cole eating, awestruck. "Where does it all go?" Cloud asked, amazed.  
  
"Hey," said Cole in between mouthfuls of food, "even I don't know that."  
  
There was a loud noise at the front of the restaurant. Two men were shouting, sounding enraged. They said things like, "LET US IN NOW!!!", and "DON'T YOU KNOW WHO WE ARE?!!!"  
  
"I think we'd better get out of here," Cloud said to the others, "this doesn't sound good."  
  
Everyone agreed , but then the screaming stopped. As they walked to the front of the restaurant, they noticed that-  
  
"Everybody's frozen," Julie exclaimed, amazed. "Almost as if they stopped in time."  
  
"It looks like whoever did this must know powerful magic," Draco said, looking around amazed.  
  
There were still two people talking even closer to the front. "Ah don't know why we didn't think of that sooner," said a hillbilly type accent, "now we can get on with our business."  
  
"I agree," said a rough, stern voice. "We must make our play soon in order to make a check mate. But I don't agree with this..."  
  
"Ah don't care! It's the only way we can get our way. Oh, shit, there they are!" The man said just as the group came into their view. Ashley saw a tall man, about seven feet tall, with skin almost as white as Brian's and Elven ears. The hillbilly sounding man was shorter, about five feet, with elven ears and green skin.  
  
"Get them!!!" The hillbilly shouted, pointing at them. They tried to run, but the man who looked like a knight had already cast a spell that also froze them. The pair walked up to the frozen group. "Modify evaryone but Julie and Ashley, Modify them only slightly, you know what to Modify, and Send them all. You know where to Send those two..."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Well," said Clash, "it doesn't look like your friend here is ever gonna wake up."  
  
"Yeah," said Kate, "I wonder how long it'll take him to wake u-"  
  
She never finished the word "up" because they froze, and two figures walked out from behind them, a woman and a man.  
  
"I totally don't like this," said the woman, who was tall and had almost pure white skin and Elven ears, just like the man she was with. "Like, it's beneath us."  
  
"I know," said the man, who was shorter and had large glasses. "Besides, this was an interesting procedure! We're messing with the experiment!!! Let's Modify them, Send them, and just get this over with. Well, it's not like there's anything else we can do, he's too powerful. I never would've calculated myself doing this."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
More mysteries! What is Modifying and Sending? And who are these people that have this power? 


	36. Is Everyone In The Middle-Verse This Wei...

Mountain Dew, Coffee with hot cocoa mixed in, and two hours of Saturday Night Live... expect a weird chapter.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 36: Is Everyone In The Middle-Verse This Weird?  
  
"My word," Jake thought as he was trying to sleep in one of the guest rooms, "how can one thing snore so loud?"  
  
From Billy's room there was a loud, buzz-saw like snoring that the whole house was able to hear.  
  
"Someone please find some way to shut him up," Wilder growled on the couch, "or I'm tempted to kill myself."  
  
All of them heard the clacking of nails on the floor, then a leaping sound, a switch being flicked, a thump of something hitting the ground, then the toenails clacking off again. A gigantic steel door covered Billy's room's door, silencing all the snores.  
  
"Thank you," all four of them said at the same time.  
  
'Must've been one of his pets he talked about,' Brian thought, then he drifted into peaceful, dreamless sleep.  
  
The next day, Brian woke up smelling something delicious.  
  
He walked into the kitchen area and a Hylian was cooking bacon (Author's Note: Who doesn't like bacon besides vegetarians?).  
  
"Are you one of Billy's friends?" Brian asked  
  
The Hylian turned around, and it was Billy. He saw Brian's surprise and said, "this just happens every once in while, because of the curse, my human form changes races.  
  
"Let me get this straight," Brian said, just realizing something, "you can cook, too?"  
  
"I have a lot of time on my hands and when you're a traveler, or a warrior, it helps to know how to cook." Billy replied.  
  
Everyone slowly woke up. "So," Billy said during breakfast, "did you seal my door shut?"  
  
"No," they all replied.  
  
"Probably Torch," Billy said, "he's one of my pets. Well, Omega, shall we get on with your training?"  
  
"I'd like to see your methods," Wilder said, "can I come to watch?"  
  
"Sure, if it's okay with Omega," Billy said, and Brian nodded.  
  
"I've gotta see this," Daniel said, "I'm coming too."  
  
"I'd also like to watch this," said Jake.  
  
A few hours later...  
  
"Whoa, Brian," Daniel said, "how could you get that good that fast?"  
  
Brian shrugged, "it just sort of... popped into my head."  
  
All conversation after that was interrupted by a loud thud from where Billy was, and there was a woman who was on top of him. She said with a high, excited voice, "gotcha, gotcha, GOTCHA!!!"  
  
"Get off me," Billy growled, and the woman listened to him. "You just wait, I'll get you next time."  
  
Then Brian noticed the woman was very strange looking. She had large, cat-like ears on where a cat's ears would go, and a tail, and her hands and feet looked somewhat like a cross between paws and hands. Her brown eyes with black slits were definitely not human, her dark skin actually had black stripes on parts of it, she was wearing something a warrior would wear, and she had a bell on a necklace around her neck (Author's Note: Classic anime cat lady).  
  
"Well," the woman said, carelessly flicking the bell on her necklace back and forth, "aren't you going to introduce me to your new friends?"  
  
"Oh, yeah," Billy said, "guys, this is my best friend, Leo."  
  
They all introduced themselves to her. "Omega's my student," Billy said in a bragging tone, "and he's doing better than I'd have ever thought possible, even better than you."  
  
"Oh, really?" Leo said, smiling, "perhaps we should test his skills, Billy."  
  
"He's not a dead warrior like you, Leo," Billy said, "but if Omega agrees, I guess it's fine, as long as you DON'T KILL HIM."  
  
"Then I change my mind." Leo said, looking like she'd just had cat-nip taken away from her.  
  
"Fine," Billy said, frowning, "but I would've liked to see him battle someone but me, for his training, of course."  
  
"Fine," Leo said, smiling again, "but only if Omega agrees."  
  
Omega agreed to this, and before they were about to fight, Billy pulled him aside. "Now be careful, Omega," he said warningly, "she's incredibly fast. Faster than me, but there are other ways to win."  
  
"Thanks for the tip," Brian said, "I'll do my best."  
  
"Good." Billy said, "now get ready for the fight."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
And I have to get ready to write the fight. So long for now! 


	37. So That's What They Are!!!

Legal Disclaimer: Bla, bla, bla, you know the drill. I don't own most of these characters except for the ones I do.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 37: So That's What They Are!!!  
  
"Are you ready, Omega?" Billy asked nervously.  
  
"Yeah," Brian said, "and will you calm down? You're making me nervous."  
  
"Just get ready, okay?"  
  
When Brian was prepared, he told Billy and then he walked towards the area where they had chosen to fight.  
  
"Okay," Billy said, a safe distance away, "three... two... one... go!"  
  
Brian immediately went into a defensive position, but a hole in the air appeared above Leo and two unconscious girls fell on top of her. Two familiar girls. Then Brian realized they were Ashley and Julie. He started to walk towards them.  
  
"What the hell?" Billy shouted, running towards them, and Jake soon followed. Then time froze for them.  
  
"Okay," said the short, green man (thing?) while he walked towards the group of people, "Modify all of them except for that one." He pointed at Leo. "She doesn't know."  
  
"Fine," said the almost pure white, taller one, "but I must restate that I am against this."  
  
"Ah know that, moron!" The shorter green one said back.  
  
"Fine." Said the taller one, and went into extreme concentration. "There," he said after a few minutes, "your dirty deeds are done. May I go now?"  
  
"Yeah, yeah, good riddance." The shorter one said angrily.  
  
The taller one left, and then the shorter one looked around and found a hiding place in some bushes.  
  
Then time started back up again. Billy started running towards the odd spectacle of Leo trying to fight free of the unconscious forms without hurting them.  
  
"Well," said Billy, slowing down as he came up to them. "Well, that was... interesting."  
  
"Well, Billy," said Brian, "you've met my sister , Julie, before, but that's my girlfriend, who I'll introduce you to when she wakes up."  
  
"Sounds fair enough," Billy said, nodding, "let's wait."  
  
"No fight," said Leo, frowning, then she looked up at Brian. "We'll fight later, okay?" Brian nodded.  
  
"So," said Billy, "now we wait."  
  
"Ah believe ah can help ya kill some time." Said a voice behind them, as a short, green man stepped out of the bushes.  
  
"That voice," said Billy, "Omega, this is the man that hired me to help you. Perhaps we can get a little information out of him, eh?"  
  
Again, Brian nodded. "No need fer aggression," the man said, "my name is Alter, and Ah'll answer yer questions."  
  
"Okay," Brian said, "why'd you hire Billy to help me?"  
  
"I'd also like to know that," said Billy.  
  
"Because," said Alter, "ya would have passed by the Window and Psycho in that forest, if ya even would've gone through the forest."  
  
"My turn," said Billy, "I've been through lots of worlds, but I've never seen your race before. What are you?"  
  
"Ah'm a Mystic, and that's all ah can say. Now, there's someplace ah need you to go-"  
  
"No," Brian interrupted, "I've got too many questions. I'm not leaving right here without answers!"  
  
"Billy, ah'll pay ya top dollar..."  
  
"No," Billy said sternly, "not until we get some answers. Omega's told me his story, Alter, if that's your real name, and there seem to be a lot of coincidences. Give us some information and I might consider taking this job."  
  
"He told ya his story, did he?" Alter asked, "he didn't tell ya how he transformed, though, did he?"  
  
"I'm sure he has his reasons, and I respect that," said Billy, crossing his arms.  
  
"Fine," said Alter, looking angry, "ah'll answer all yer questions."  
  
"You first, Omega," said Billy, "then I'll ask, then you, etc. Okay?"  
  
"Yeah, I agree with that," said Brian, "okay, first, what, exactly, is a Mystic?"  
  
"A Mystic," said Alter, still looking angry, "is an ageless being of immense power and magic. They live forever, they can't die, they can't reproduce, so basically they're demi-gods. They never change the age they look."  
  
Brian said his thought out loud, "Junior."  
  
And Billy and Leo both said, "Gatekeeper."  
  
Alter nodded, "they're both Mystics, although Gatekeeper doesn't get involved in anything except dealin's of the dead."  
  
Brian looked at Billy, who said, "I'll explain later." He turned to Alter, "okay, my turn. Why are you so fascinated with Omega? Some of the stuff he's been through hasn't been just coincidences."  
  
"Ah can't say why we're so intent on Omega, yet." Alter said, avoiding both Brian's and Billy's gaze.  
  
"'We're' so intent on Omega?" Billy said out loud, and Alter bit his lip.  
  
"Crap," Brian said, "okay, you were the one who changed me, weren't you?"  
  
"I," Alter started, then he stopped talking altogether.  
  
"Weren't you?" Brian asked, and Alter remained silent, looking at him fearfully. "You're afraid of me? Why on Earth would an almighty Mystic such as you be afraid of little, insignificant me?"  
  
Alter remained silent. "You know," Billy said, "we're not going to do your job unless you answer our questions. Now answer Omega's question."  
  
"Fahne. I've been stripped of my immortality, by someone who ah never saw. But it wasn't a Mystic. That's why ah'm afraid of ya."  
  
"There, that wasn't so hard, was it?" Billy said. "Now, tell us the job, then you'll answer a few more questins, and if I'm satisfied, I'll take the job. Omega makes his own decision."  
  
"Okay," said Alter, "ah need ya ta kill a Jeweled One, but he has strong powers and bodyguards, that's why ah need to hire the best in the business."  
  
"Flattery will get you no where," said Billy.  
  
Brian had a question ready. "Who changed me?"  
  
Alter seemed to be thinking of some way to get out of telling the answer, but couldn't. "Ah did." He finally said, "ah'm not gonna sugarcoat it, ah've been watchin' ya the whole time."  
  
"I'm out of questions," Billy said, "so go ahead, Omega."  
  
"Okay, why did you change me?"  
  
"Cain't say," Alter said, shaking his head, "ah cain't tell ya."  
  
"Okay," said Billy, looking devious, "then I guess I won't take your job."  
  
"If I tell ya, will ya take mah job?" Alter asked Billy.  
  
"Yes, if you answer," Billy decided.  
  
"Fahne. I changed you to-" his face went emotionless. He keeled over, dead.  
  
Behind him was another Mystic, a tall, muscular one, holding a spear with silvery blood on it. "I'm fortunate I didn't leave when he told me to. The piece of filth didn't deserve to live."  
  
"Who are you?" Billy asked, looking edgy.  
  
"I," said the Mystic, "am Lance, a good Mystic. I'll answer the questions he didn't want to, to the best of my abilities, starting with the one I interrupted. He changed you into a Jeweled One because he wanted to ruin your life to make his own little toy soldier who would do all his odd jobs, starting with the first one."  
  
"I think you'd better explain the Mystics," said Billy, not trusting Lance.  
  
"Very well," said Lance, "there were eight- now, thanks to me, seven- Mystics. Three are on the good side, three are evil, and two- now one- is neutral. We were having a debate about whether or not a certain Jeweled One with dreams of multi-planetary conquest should live or not. The Jeweled One was extremely evil. He was kidnapping people from different worlds and he even set loose a virus in one world that turned people into Pokemon Halflings, and continuing to do damage daily. Naturally, me and the other two good ones wanted him to die, the three evil ones wanted him to live, one neutral didn't care, and one neutral," with this, he pointed his spear at the dead Alter, "kept changing sides and taking matters into his own affairs."  
  
"Like my changing to a Jeweled One," said Brian.  
  
"Yes, and your friends, too," said Lance, nodding. "He planned to make you an emotionless soldier by getting all your friends killed in different situations. Some of them were going to be killed by Blake, and some by you yourself."  
  
"The gas," Brian said, thinking.  
  
"Yes," Lance nodded again, "and, when that failed, he was going to erase those friends from your memory, which he thought I did, but I only feigned it, and hire Blake to kill Ashley and Julie, but now his plans are gone. I will, however," Lance added, "pay you twice the amount of money Alter would have."  
  
"How much money are we talkin' here?" Billy asked, "name the figure."  
  
Lance did. "Whoa," said Billy, "that has to be the biggest hunk of cash I've ever gotten for a job, even when I split it with Omega."  
  
"Wait," Brian said, "there are other things I need answered. Is there a cure for a Jeweled One?"  
  
"I'm afraid not," Lance said, "if I could change history, I'd stop this from happening, but only a few can. No more questions, I'll answer more once the job is done. Also, you won't want to wait for those two," he pointed his spear at Ashley and Julie, "because Alter put a spell on Julie. She won't wake up until the job is done. I can't counteract it."  
  
"Omega," Billy said, "I'm willing to take the job, are you?"  
  
"Yes," said Brian, "I am."  
  
"Me too, no charge," Wilder said, walking up beside them.  
  
"And me!!!" Said Leo, running up to them, "I need to fight, but I don't know how to get out of the Middle-Verse," she said sulkily.  
  
Lance extended his arm at Leo and pointed his finger at her. A beam of light shot into her eyes. "There," Lance said, "you're still dead, but you can leave."  
  
"Yay!!!" Leo shouted, jumping up and down and Brian noticed that she had fur on her paws, it just matched the skin perfectly.  
  
"You two," Lance said, pointing to Daniel and Jake, "watch Julie. Ashley will wake up soon and want to go, then I'll transport you to the place."  
  
What Lance said happened, then Lance, Brian was surprised to see, used the same method as Billy to open a Window, and they went through it.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Next up is a big scene that was actually the first part of the story I created in my head, to kill some time while I was bored, I made an action scene in my head. Now, it's part of a story that I didn't know I'd be writing when I made it. Wow. 


	38. What The-? Wait, Wasn't This Already A ...

If you think this story's coming to an end, don't be fooled, there's something coming that you won't expect, well, if you're really smart, you might expect it, but you probably won't. It took me forever to think of it. That's why it was a while since I updated the chapters.  
  
Okay, I forgot to mention right now all Billy has is the Dragon Breath, and his shotgun.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 38: What the-? Wait, Wasn't This Already A Chapter Name?  
  
"That must be the place. Quaint, isn't it?" Billy said, looking at a gigantic tower in front of them. "It's getting dark, I think we should set up camp and kill the guy tomorrow."  
  
Omega wasn't actually planning to kill the person, he was going to assist Billy, he decided.  
  
"So," Brian said as they were setting up the camp, "Billy, you seem to be a good judge on people, what do you think of that Lance guy?"  
  
"Personally? I don't trust him," Billy said, which surprised Brian. Almost as if reading Brian's thoughts, he added, "think about it: this reason is a little weak, but what kind of demi-god would say he was good and sneak behind one of his own, who's powers were taken so he was defenseless, and stab him in the back? Also, he said he didn't make you forget about your friends, right?" Brian nodded. "Name them."  
  
"Let's see... Ashley, Julie, Jake, and Daniel." Omega seemed like he confused himself. "But, that..."  
  
"Doesn't sound right, does it?" Billy asked, smiling as Brian nodded again. "Like you said, I'm a pretty good judge of people. Also, have you noticed how he didn't tell us any bad news? He only told us what you wanted to hear, that if this person's destroyed, it's over and done. It all seems too perfect."  
  
"So what does he really want?" Brian asked expectantly.  
  
"I'm not a mind-reader, Omega," Billy said, smiling for the first time in the conversation, "we'll just have to wait for him to make his move, and he will. I know it. But I'll help you, and it's hard to lose with a kid who can't die. The question I have is, why does he want this man dead? He could've been lying about him."  
  
Everyone finished setting up the camp, and started to get ready for bed. Brian took Ashley aside to talk to her.  
  
They walked about thirty feet away from the camp. "I've missed you so much, Ashley," he started to say, "I was worried about you..."  
  
"Me too," she said, nodding, "I've been so worried. I love you, Brian."  
  
Brian couldn't think of what to say. He just looked at her, and something odd happened. A thought echoed through his head, 'she shouldn't have to...'  
  
"What is it, Brian?" Ashley asked, her smile fading.  
  
"Nothing," he shrugged, "just thinking about how beautiful you are. Well, we'd better get back."  
  
They walked back to where everyone was sitting. They talked about unimportant things, just glad to be talking, while Billy, Leo, and Wilder just sat there. Then Leo jumped.  
  
"Shh," she whispered, "there's something out there, watching us. I'm going to see what it is."  
  
She silently stalked off, just like a cat. Then there was the sounds of Leo running, then she came back. "It ran, and I couldn't catch it. It didn't seem like a threat, though."  
  
"Hey, Billy," Brian asked, "can I ask you something?"  
  
Billy smiled. "You just did. Ask another question."  
  
"Okay," Brian said, a little confused, "just out of curiosity, can you breathe fire and stuff when you're in human form?"  
  
"It's different," Billy said, "in semi-human (Author's Note: That's what I'm calling a half-dragon human form from now on) and human form, it works like a magic spell, and in half-dragon and dragon form, I breathe it and can cast other spells."  
  
(Author's Note: Skipping ahead to the next day because I can't think of anymore night-time conversation)  
  
"Well," said Billy, walking up to the gigantic front door, "why don't we give Mr. Modest a decent welcome? Remember," he said in a more serious tone, "there are supposed to be several bodyguards for this guy, so keep an eye out. We don't even know how powerful this guy is."  
  
They all nodded, and Billy pushed the door open.  
  
There was nothing in the first room. There were some stairs on the other side of the room, though. They all went up the stairs (obviously).  
  
Billy was the first one up the stairs. "Whoa," he said, looking at what was in front of him.  
  
Brian was the last up the stairs. It was a gigantic room, with lots of circular, pod-looking machines. They were formed in a circle around the outside walls and went in about three walls, so there was still a gigantic area in the center.  
  
"Cloning machines," Billy said informatively, "to build an army."  
  
"What?" Ashley asked, "how do you know?"  
  
"You know," said Billy, ignoring Ashley, "I've always prided myself on being a good actor, that's why this was so easy."  
  
"What?" Brian said, "make some sense!"  
  
"Okay," Billy walked in front of them and turning to face them, and Leo did the same.  
  
"This doesn't seem right," Wilder said, his hand itching over his ax.  
  
"You don't know how wrong you are, it wasn't right before." Billy said, still smiling.  
  
"The bodyguards-" Leo began...  
  
And Billy ended, "are us."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Whoa! What the hell? This is what happens when you drink too much caffeine! Oh, wait, I know how this can work out... 


	39. Who? What? Where?

It's confusing (except to me because I wrote it and know where I'm going with this), I know, but all will be explained soon...  
  
This is going to be a pretty short fight scene, I bet...  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 39: Who? What? Where?  
  
"Now," Billy said, drawing out the Dragon Breath, "I failed to kill you once, but I won't fail twice."  
  
"What?" Brian said, confused, "why are you fighting me? And you didn't try to kill me!!!"  
  
"I'm fighting because I was hired to kill you, but I wanted a challenge, so once I let you beat me in the desert, I trained you a little."  
  
"Let me beat you? But," Brian stuttered, "the Battle Rage..."  
  
"Was all a big fake," Billy interrupted, changing his eyes to red and back to green again, "a little trick I picked up. Now FIGHT!!!"  
  
He rushed at Brian, who blocked the downward slash. Brian rushed around Billy and backed off, bringing them into the center of the room. Over Billy's shoulder he could see Wilder and Ashley fighting Leo, but she was fending them off with her claws.  
  
'I'd better try to play offensive this time,' Brian thought, and rushed at Billy jabbing forwards, but Billy leaped back. Brian started slashing and thrusting, but Billy kept blocking and dodging. Then they clashed blades. Brian could feel his legs starting to buckle. Billy was putting all his strength into it, and smiling evilly.   
  
He pushed Brian backwards and punched him in the face hard, sending Brian onto the floor.  
  
Brian opened his eyes and saw Billy above him, holding his blade to Brian's throat. "Congratulations," Billy announced, "you're dead."  
  
Brian closed his eyes. He knew what was coming next. He kept them closed for about a minute, blades clashing with claws in the distance, but death didn't come. He heard a loud clang.  
  
He opened his eyes. Billy was standing there, looking sad. I can't do it, dammit!!! I can't take a good life!!!"  
  
"What?" Leo said, spinning her head towards Billy.  
  
In the moment Leo had put off her guard, the thrust she was about to dodge from Ashley's blade went directly into her chest (ouch). The moment she was stabbed, the form of Leo disappeared and was replaced with the form of Blake. Angel's voice once again was remembered in his head, 'Blake, Black's brother, with the power of illusions.'  
  
"BLAKE!!!" Billy shouted. Then he went stiff. He started to twitch, then he fell over. Out of Billy's form on the ground, Black arose (Author's Note: If you don't get that, it will be explained later), then he ran up the steps to the next floor. Brian started to chase after him, but a voice drew him back. Billy's voice, saying, "wait... please wait..."  
  
He stopped and turned around, and Wilder and Ashley all walked towards him. Brian started to help him up, but Billy struggled out of his grasp. "Wait," Billy groaned, "it's going to happen soon..."  
  
Before Brian could ask what Billy was talking about, he saw. Out of Billy's back were growing large wings, and his legs were growing, to the size of the Half-Dragon legs (compared to his body, not the Half-Dragon's). Billy looked like he was in extreme pain.  
  
His eyes changed back to dragon eyes. His legs stopped growing, and his feet changed into the Half-Dragon talons, and Brian could see a tail sprouting, too. Then, on his arms, golden scales sprouted and covered both the arms and the hands.  
  
Finally, he stopped changing. He looked extremely odd, the mix of human and Half-Dragon.  
  
Billy finally started talking again. "Oh, man," he said, "that wasn't as bad as the first time..."  
  
"How long?" Wilder asked knowingly.  
  
"Since about a day before I met Omega," Billy said.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Ashley asked, beating Brian to saying that.  
  
"I'll explain," Wilder said to Billy, then turned to them, "I've heard of a Jeweled One who can possess others, but I never learned his name. Guess it's him."  
  
"You think?" Billy said sarcastically, the odd spectacle he was scrambling to its feet.  
  
"So are you friend or enemy?" Brian asked.  
  
"Friend, and I don't understand what's going on very well," Billy said, "I get the clones, but I don't get why they really want him dead, because Black was right, that Lance guy must've been lying."  
  
Brian still couldn't get over how odd Billy looked, "Um," he said, "why do you look like that?"  
  
"Okay," said Billy, "to tell you that, I need to tell you my true story, Black changed it a little. First, my mother died when I was a Wyrmling, and I was a mistake, as my father never failed to mention whenever I did something poorly or wrong. Second, there was no Evil Dragon King, unless you count my father. A dragon reaches self consciousness at anywhere between age six and fifteen, I was fifteen. There was no war, I ran away a week ago, as soon as I finished my warrior training, because my father convinced my older brother, who, as he never failed to mention, wasn't a mistake, to kill me, and I found out, luckily. I met him outside the castle gates while I was leaving, he always faster than me. I defeated him in Half-Dragon form and let him live, and once I turned my back he cursed me to human form, but he was so severely beaten he passed out and didn't complete the curse, and this is what you see. Half-Dragon and Human meshed together. Black wasn't cursed, so he must've been a temporary antibody or something. Those weren't my weapons I had while possessed, they were his. These two are my only weapons," he said, picking up the Dragon Breath, putting it in the holder on his back and motioning towards the shotgun. "Oh, I'm also not a merc, and those mercs weren't my friends, Black and Blake put them up to it. And there's no such thing as the Middle-Verse, it was all an act, I guess. Maybe they wanted to scare you by making you think they couldn't die. I can, it's just harder than normal to kill me. And that wasn't even my house. I don't have one yet, I've only been out of the castle for a week. "  
  
"Whoa," said Brian, taking it all in, "wait a second, how'd you get self-consciousness at fifteen? You only look fifteen."  
  
"Dragons age and mature MUCH, MUCH slower than humans. At least a millennium and at most, three."  
  
"So how old are you?"  
  
"Fifty."  
  
"Are you as good a sword fighter as Black made you look?"  
  
"Not really. Almost, though. I prefer using my fists."  
  
"Why?" Brian asked.  
  
"Look," he said, holding out his golden arms. "Dragon hide," Billy explained, "it's as hard as the blade. The only part of my body that made a complete change was my back, well, mostly." He flapped his large wings. "I can change into my Dragon form, too, but only for a few minutes. Now, let's get out of here. I want to help you."  
  
"But," said Brian, "the guy, the job..."  
  
"I don't want to go up there until I know exactly who or what's up there," said Billy, narrowing his eyes. "I'll let you go if you want to get killed, though."  
  
They all agreed Billy had a point and followed him out of the tower.  
  
On the upper floor...  
  
"You killed them, Black?"  
  
Black had his arms crossed. "Yes, and I'm not happy about it. Pay up."  
  
"Here you go." Black caught a large bag of gold coins tossed to him, and then another.  
  
"Those were going to be for your brother, but now that he's gone, they're for you."  
  
"Money can't replace him," Black said angrily.  
  
Black walked down the stairs, wondering how anyone could be so heartless and already planning what to do next.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Okay, where are Billy and the others going? What is Black going to do now? Who is the heartless man? See ya next time.  
Oh, and I'll soon start writing other fanfics I can think of, now that my true form's been revealed, finally. 


	40. Whoa, This is Unexpected

Here we go! Believe it or not, this is going to end soon because 1. My think tank is running on empty, except for a few ideas, and 2. I've got an idea for a humorous story, but I need to get on with an event in this story for it to work, and 3. I want to finish this before my parents make me go through TV (and computer) free week.  
  
There will be a sequel, once I can think of enough ideas.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 40: Whoa, This Is Unexpected  
  
They were surprised to find an Inn after walking for about ten minutes. They rented a room there, and went into it, making sure to lock the door.  
  
"Okay," said Billy, "I'll go up there as soon as I know exactly what to expect. I want to be ready for it. Tell me what's happened to you so far."  
  
They did that. "Hmm," Billy hummed, "let me think."  
  
A few minutes later, Billy started talking again, "okay, here's what we know: you're all from the same world, and something happened involving Windows, sending you here. Someone hired Black and Blake to kill Omega. Alter wanted you to do something, but Lance killed him and said he offered the same job, but Black and Blake were in on it the whole time. I have a theory that the person up there, that Jeweled One Lance hired you to kill, is behind it all. Think about it, he could have hired Black and Blake to kill you, because he somehow found out about you and wanted you dead for some reason. Then, when he failed, he also found out about Lance's plot to kill him, and had Black and Blake pose as me and a friend to lead you right to your death." Then he stopped for a second. He motioned for complete silence and went towards the door.  
  
He opened it, and Black fell inside, leaning against the door. While he got up, Billy put his shotgun against Black's back.  
  
"Okay," Billy said, "who hired you?"  
  
"Like I'd tell you!" Black snorted, "then you'd have no reason to not kill me!"  
  
'Intimidation time. Time for fun,' Billy thought. Then he said to Black, "Even for a Jeweled One, do you know what would happen if I shot the back of your head with a shotgun this powerful?" Black shook his head. "Good, then I get to tell you. The impact of the bullet would literally blow your head away. Blood, brain matter, skull shards, all mixed together, all over the floor. Pain in the ass to clean up, but I'm willing to, because I will kill you if you don't tell me who you were hired for, and a few other questions. You were in my head, you know I'm not lying."  
  
"Fine," Black said, defeated, "the person who hired me was a Jeweled One named Platinum. He didn't seem incredibly powerful, but he had a lot of money. I didn't want to take it, but Blake insisted."  
  
"Okay, why were you spying on us?"  
  
"I wanted to help you."  
  
"After all the efforts you went through to kill Omega, do you actually expect me to believe that?"  
  
"Think straight, man. You want to kill me, but as you said, I was in your head, and you know I was against what I was going to do the whole time."  
  
Billy holstered his shotgun. "What are you doing?" Wilder asked.  
  
Billy waved his scaly hand, "he's telling the truth, you can't really lie when you're thinking, so I'm going to give him the benefit of the doubt." He turned back to Black, "you're sure he wasn't that powerful?"  
  
Black turned to Billy and nodded, "he wasn't as powerful as me, so he's not as powerful as you or Omega."  
  
"After that," said Billy, turning to Brian, "I've just got some beef with the guy who hired Black to do this, then you'll have to find your friends and other answers on your own unless we meet again, Omega. I have to walk my own path."  
  
"If you say so," Brian said, nodding.  
  
"Okay," said Billy, "anyone who wants to mess with Platinum, come. Black, you're coming, you need to help."  
  
Black agreed to this and they went back to the tower (Author's Note: Final battle coming up soon, few more chapters)  
  
When they went up one more, Platinum was sitting on a golden throne. He was a tall, slim figure, with shiny metallic skin. Next to his throne was a long sword.  
  
"Black!!!" He said, surprised. "What're you doing? I thought you said you killed them!!!"  
  
"You're far too trusting, Platinum," Black said, smiling, "I've always liked the side of good more, so I lied, foiled the plan with Lance, and brought them back.  
  
"So this is how it's going to be," said Platinum, looking more afraid than he sounded. He ran towards four crystal balls in the corner of the room. He got down onto his knees, crying, "masters, masters! He has betrayed us! They are here! Help me, masters!"  
  
A wind started swirling around, and out of nowhere four Mystics appeared. Brian recognized Junior, and two others were also pitch black skinned, but one was still staying in the shadows, out of sight. "Masters!" Platinum cried, relieved, "destroy them!"  
  
"First," said a rich looking female Mystic, "we have to get rid of some rubbish that's failed us." She pulled out a dagger and stabbed Platinum in the chest. He fell to the ground, dead.  
  
"Now," said another one, a witch-looking female, "you will die!"  
  
"First," said Billy in a business tone, "I'd like some answers."  
  
"Yeah wight!" Junior said sarcastically.  
  
"Think about it," Brian said in the same tone, catching on, "you're definitely going to kill us, so what's the difference if you tell us or not?"  
  
The three went into a huddle formation. The rich looking one said, once they broke out of the huddle, "fine. But we won't answer all the questions."  
  
"Okay," said Brian, "what started this?"  
  
"Well," said the rich lady, "we realized if we put our powers together, we can overpower the other Mystics. Then we created a Jeweled One named Platinum to serve us. He kidnapped the greatest heroes of all the worlds so we could clone them into soldiers. Alter looked like he was going to join us, but then he decided to play goody-goody and brought you here to stop us."  
  
"Me?" Brian asked, "why me?"  
  
"If you don't know, then we're not telling you."  
  
"Why'd you kill Alter?"  
  
"He was getting in the way too much. He weakened my gas so you wouldn't be a soldier for us, just an evil person. Then he tried to tell you everything. Luckily, Lance misunderstood and destroyed him for us."  
  
"Why did my friends come into other worlds, too?"  
  
"Again, if you don't know, we're not telling you. Enough questions," the rich lady declared, "now you die, and our spy will kill you."  
  
'Spy?' They all thought together.  
  
As the three Mystics disappeared, so did three of the crystal balls. Then Lance stepped out of the shadows.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Next chapter, fight scene, then a conclusion chapter. I've had fun writing this, but I'm going to work on something more humorous. First I have to do something with Billy, though (yep, not done changing him yet). 


	41. The Hardest Battle Yet (uh-oh)

Okay, it's sad to see this almost over, but thinking up so much for this story is a major pain, so it's going to end soon. If you like humorous stories, you'll probably like the next one, though.  
  
Warning: This fight scene is pretty violent, but I don't think it should be rated R because it's not very descriptive.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 41: The Hardest Battle Yet  
  
"You shouldn't have come without finding out more and growing stronger," said Lance, dropping his spear, "I won't even need my weapon. Oh well, you still would've died, I just wanted a slight challenge."  
  
"Modest, aren't you?" Billy snapped.  
  
"You don't even know about the Jeweled Ones and how they came to be. Oh well, enough talk."  
  
Lance started to grow until he was huge. He charged straight towards Omega, but Omega barely managed to move away in time and slashed Lance in the back, but the cut immediately sealed itself. Lance charged towards Omega again, but Billy ran in the way, shouting, "he can't have all the fun!!!" Billy started attacking with a flurry of punches. Right hook, left jab, left hook, roundhouse kick, but all were blocked by the muscular Lance. He caught Billy's final kick and sent him flying by his leg into the wall. Black charged, but Lance backhanded him across the room.  
  
Lance ran straight at Omega, who couldn't get out of the way this time. Lance forced him down, but then screamed in pain and pulled an arrow out of his back, and again the cut was immediately sealed. Ashley loaded another arrow into her bow. Omega broke out of Lance's grasp and slashed him across the chest, but again the cut was immediately healed.  
  
Wilder jumped onto Lance's back and sent his ax down into him, but once again the cut was healed. Lance grabbed Wilder and sent him across the room where Black was slumped against the wall. Billy, who had gotten to his feet, ran behind Lance and hit him in the back. Lance turned around to get at Billy, but he flew out of the way. Brian ran and sent his blade straight into Lance's back, but the cuts wouldn't stop healing.  
  
Lance backhanded Brian, sending him backwards against the wall. Black rushed at him and managed to stab him with both daggers, but Lance just grabbed him and sent him flying again. "There's got to be some way to stop him," Billy muttered under his breath. He rushed straight at Lance, taking into the air, landing on top of Lance and fired his shotgun at point blank range, but it just closed again. Lance grabbed Billy and forced him to the ground. Brian rushed at him, but was grabbed with one hand and sent across the room. Lance started beating Billy furiously until he was bloody, while ignoring the arrows going into his back over and over. Finally Lance tossed Billy, bloody, bruised, and beaten, across the room again.  
  
Ashley ran out of arrows, and wasn't able to avoid Lance's charge, then got slammed into the stone wall hard. Brian finally regained his senses and looked around. Billy was unconscious, maybe dead, against the wall, Black was stumbling to get to his feet, his nose bleeding heavily, Wilder was on his back, still breathing, half conscious, and Ashley was moaning in pain against the wall.  
  
Billy started to open his eyes, seeing Lance going towards Omega, but then found that he couldn't feel his legs. He saw Black next to him, stumbling to his feet. He looked in the corner of the room, where the crystal ball was. Then it dawned on him. "Black," he moaned, "destroy the crystal ball. If I'm right, we might live. If I'm wrong, it's not like it'll change anything."  
  
Black understood and started stumbling towards the crystal ball (Author's Note: Remember what Tekno said about Black having a bigger part to play?). Lance had Wilder in his grasp, and was beating him severely, but not as bad as Billy.   
Brian found his feet again, and slashed Lance repeatedly, but again they healed. Lance grabbed Brian and threw him against the wall, shouting, "wait your turn!!!"  
  
Brian got to his feet again, "they're my friends," he moaned, "I can't let you..." Then Lance charged him and threw him again, then started walking to Brian, who was struggling to get up.  
  
Billy wasn't going to let Omega die. He somehow found his feet, grabbed his blade and ran towards Lance, but Lance heard him and turned, grabbing Billy. He lifted Billy over his head, and sent him straight down onto his knee, and Billy could feel his spine crack. Lance dropped the motionless Billy onto the ground.  
  
Brian couldn't believe it. In the little time he'd known the real Billy, he'd already thought of him as a close friend. "You son of a bitch..." he moaned, but Lance didn't even see him.  
  
Black got to the crystal ball and raised his daggers, then sent them straight down, smashing the ball into a million pieces. Lance turned and saw Black, then shouted, "no!!!" He ran towards Black, "now you die!!!"  
  
Blood was pounding in Brian's head, he didn't care what happened to him. He had to get revenge for Billy, and defend his friends. He thought about what would happen to his friends if he didn't stop Lance, and the feeling of power overflowed him again.  
  
Black knew death was coming. He couldn't run, he could barely walk, and Lance was charging straight towards him. Then Lance stopped, and turned around, a slash mark on his back. Omega's blade had a silvery blood on it.   
  
Lance sent a punch straight towards Brian, but he dodged it easily, he could feel the power pumping in his veins. Lance looked desperate, like he knew what was happening, and started sending a flurry of punches towards Brian, but all were dodged. After dodging the final punch, he got under Lance and stabbed him straight in the chest. Lance fell backwards, dead.  
  
"I knew it," Billy barely moaned, "I knew that was giving him immortality."  
  
He ran to Ashley, making sure she was okay, then helping her up. Black started to stumble towards them, and Wilder was slowly getting to his feet. Brian ran to Billy, who was awake, bleeding heavily. "Billy, you're going to be okay."  
  
Billy laughed a hoarse laugh. "No, I'm not," he moaned, "the most I've got is a half an hour, and then I'll die."  
  
"No!!!" Brian shouted, "it's not fair! You saved my life, man!"  
  
Billy looked off into the distance, "I know, but that doesn't mean I'm a hero. There's a lot I haven't told you, Omega. Now I have to pay for my sins. I'd prefer to have grown and matured more, as a human and a dragon, but if this is how it has to be, I'll be happy to die now."  
  
"Not just yet," said Black, stumbling up, "I've got an idea. Omega, carry Billy, you're the only one who can walk semi-straight. We just might be able to save him."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Whoa. Time for dramatic questions. Their only lead is gone, what will happen next? When will the evil Mystics strike again? How is Black planning to save Billy? And how am I able to write two chapters in one day? 


	42. Rebirth And The Beginning

Okay, I released another little one-chapter thing, in the Original Humor section called I Can't Believe It's Not Canned Spinach. Read it, I swear you'll think it's funny!!! It's the product of boredom, Mountain Dew, and Twinkies. It has a lot of jokes I wanted to get out because this story is so serious. So... *takes out a pocket watch and swings it back and forth* you're going to read it after this... you're going to read it after this... you're going to read it after this... did it work?  
  
Okay, the Document Manager is a pain in the ass so I'm going to tell you here. I forgot to put down that Billy's hands are Dragon Hide, too, but they're human skin colored.  
  
Yay!!! I thought of a few (keyword: few) jokes to put in this one!!! Some are cheesy, but I laughed out loud at one of them!!!  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Chapter 42: Rebirth And The Beginning  
  
"Okay," said Brian when Black led them down to the second floor, "what's your big plan, Black?"  
  
"I'd like to know, too..." Groaned Billy.  
  
"Okay," Black said, and walked over to a wall with two computers in it that Brian hadn't noticed before. "We can clone you, Billy."  
  
"But I'd still die..." Billy started, but Black interrupted him.  
  
"I got a good look into this system before I took Platinum's job. You can copy memories and ideas into the clone's head. The clone will remember everything the original did."  
  
"So, technically I'd die," Billy said, his eyes lighting up with excitement, "but technically I'll live, too."  
  
"Yes, it's the only choice we have, Billy, that or die," Black said, walking closer to the computer.  
  
Billy thought for a moment, then said, "do it."  
  
"Okay," Black said, "we need to put you in that pod over there," he started, turning towards one of the computers, activating it, and typing information down, "and the clone will come out there." He pointed to the adjacent pod.  
  
Brian was sort of relieved to put Billy in the pod, because of the Dragon arms and legs, he was really heavy. "See you," Billy said as Brian shut the door.  
  
"Okay," Black said, finishing typing on the computer, "now we just wait."  
  
Both pods started to glow. Everyone was inwardly praying that nothing would go wrong (but we know better than that, don't we?), that Billy would be okay. After from what the computer said, the process was half done, the other computer screen turned on. Words appeared on it that said, "ACTIVATING DESTINY PROGRAM..." then, "DESTINY PROGRAM ACTIVATED. MODIFYING..."  
  
"What the hell?!!!" Black half-shouted as the screen that words had just appeared changed to show flashes of creatures. They were going by at about a millionth of a second, but Brian could tell they were some sort of creatures.  
  
"Black!!! What's going on?!!!" Brian said, running over to the computer.  
  
"I... I don't know..." Black said, typing down on the computer, but that was only responded with the computer saying, "PROGRAM ENCODED. CANNOT BE SHUTDOWN."  
  
"This can't be good," Wilder stated.  
  
The computer then said, "ENHANCING... BILLY MODIFIED. PROGRAM COMPLETE."  
  
"Billy modified?" Black said, "someone knew this would happen the whole time. No computer's that smart. Let's just hope Billy's alright."  
  
The whole time Ashley was staring at the pod where the new Billy would come out as if she could stare right through the machine, hoping he'd be alright. She didn't know him very well, but he seemed to know Brian and he saved Brian's life, after all. He seemed like a nice guy, but something he'd said bothered her, "there's a lot I haven't told you, Omega. Now I have to atone for my sins." That made Ashley feel uneasy, for some reason.  
  
Finally, on the one still active computer, the word, "COMPLETE" Glowed, and the pod opened. They were all glad to see that Billy looked the same, but was he the same person. "Looks like it worked," he said, "hey, wait a second... I can't remember anything about my history before I was possessed by Black and after that, some little chunks are missing!!!"  
  
They all thought about what he'd said about himself before, but...  
  
"I can't remember, either," they all said at the same time, confused, then even more confused that all of them couldn't remember.  
  
"There's a Mystic here, there's got to be," Billy said, starting to look around, "only one of those things can do something like this."  
  
"Very perceptive," said a Mystic who was tall, skinny, wearing glasses, and white as he stepped out of a corner. "Allow me to introduce myself, my name is Nelson. Now that both Alter and Lance have been destroyed, I am the most powerful of the Mystics."  
  
"How about some answers?" Billy said, standing in a ready position that made it very clear he didn't trust Nelson.  
  
"Yes, answers," Nelson said, clapping his hands together, "I'll give as many as I can without interrupting destiny's course."  
  
"Okay," Billy said, "did you erase parts of my memory?"  
  
"Yes," Nelson said, nodding.  
  
"Why the hell did you do that?"  
  
"Because it was supposed to happen," Nelson said, pushing his glasses up, "it's all part of destiny. That worlds will be saved by the human Jeweled One and will sometimes be helped by the one with the power of monsters."  
  
"Power of monsters?" Billy asked. "I don't recall having that before. Of course, now I don't even know what I am because of the curse, which I don't know who the caster was because of you, but you had to have added the power of monsters thing. What did you do to me?"  
  
"I can't tell," Nelson shook his head, "believe me, I want to. I want to help as much as I can, but there are certain things that if I tell you, the whole course of destiny will change, most likely to a much less wanted future."  
  
"Okay," Brian said, "my turn. What did those Mystics do to the worlds? And why are they just like games we've played in my world?"  
  
"I knew you'd ask that," Nelson said, grinning, "that's something I can tell you, because now it's all over. The Mystics interfered with what was going to happen in those worlds, ruining them. Lance was the most powerful, so he supplied most of the magic. Now that he's dead, those worlds should return to normal in a little while. As for why they're like games in your world, consider this: there is an infinite number of galaxies, spread throughout everywhere in the infinite heavens. Couldn't it be possible that there's one world with games of some of the more heroic worlds? Considering the infinite number of worlds, it's actually very likely. There are also several versions of 'your' Earth, too. For example, in one they're already settling on 'your' Mars. In one, there are still slaves, and in one, all humans have a magical familiar for their whole life, yet they don't know any other magic, and nothing else has changed."  
  
"Second question," Brian said, "what did Alter do to my friends?"  
  
"He made all the good Mystics, and himself, alter their memories and send them to the world their current body is from."  
  
"Can I find them?"  
  
"There's only one way," Nelson said, taking a more serious tone, "there are only certain types of magic I can do. I can only get all your friends, with their memories back, by sending them all to your Earth, in their human bodies, of course. They can go through Windows again, but in any other world their form will take place of a species on whichever planet they first went in until they get back to Earth (Author's Note: A little confusing? It means for example, if Cole goes into another world besides Earth, he'll become a Dreamlander again). However, I can't return you to your human self, Omega. I can return you to Earth, with your memories, back to the very day you disappeared. But you'll still be a Jeweled One. Lance wasn't lying when he said there wasn't a cure. But, as you've learned, you can "grow" human skin, and the more you practice it, the tougher and harder to remove it will get. Also, if you concentrate, you can shed the skin without picking at it. You will still have to save worlds, mind you. I can implant in your mind the knowledge of how to cut what you call Windows, like Black does. Will you let me cast the spell? I won't do it without your approval. Also put this in mind, you will still have to go to high school. And, if you want me to, I can also bring your sister there."  
  
Brian looked back at Ashley, who was trying not to nod, and failing, trying to let Brian make his own decision. But Brian had made one even before he looked at her. "Do it," he said.  
  
"Okay," said Nelson, "hang on just a moment," he went into a deep concentration. If Brian hadn't known better, he'd have thought Nelson had fallen asleep standing up. Nelson's hands started glowing, and there was a blinding flash of light.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Brian hit the puddle of water, but didn't fall through it. "Well," he said, "I'm back. But I have to check that it wasn't just some sort of weird day dream. He pulled on his arm hard, and the skin ripped off slowly, revealing pure white skin underneath. "Whoa," said Brian, "suddenly, life gets more complicated than ever. Now I have to save worlds and be in high school? Oh, well..."  
  
One thing was for sure, he was much more muscular than he had been before he had left Earth. Now he was much more athletic, and he couldn't wait to meet up with the bully who used to pick on him again. No way he was going to be hurt picked on by him now. But he'd still have to be careful. He knew he'd have to live his life more carefully than ever before now that he had powers, but as he walked to his and his friends's house, he still couldn't wait to meet that bully again.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Okay, you got rid of them," Billy said after he told Black and Wilder they could now do whatever the hell they wanted, "now what about me? WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME?!!!"  
  
"I really, really, want to tell you, but I can't," said Nelson, shrugging, "but I've got something to give you to apologize."  
  
"And what might that be?" Billy asked. "To forgive something like this, it better be good..."  
  
"It is. You see," Nelson said, "this was originally my lab, and, well, just come on." He motioned to follow him, walked up to a bare wall, pulled a button out of his pocket, and pressed it. Nothing happened. Nelson pressed it again in confusion, but again nothing happened. He started pressing the button furiously, again and again.  
  
Meanwhile, in another world, Nelson's garage door opened and closed, opened and closed, opened and closed...  
  
"Umm, Nelson?" Billy asked. "Maybe that's not the right remote?"  
  
"Oh," said Nelson, looking at the remote, "you're right." He pulled a different remote out of his pocket, pressed it, and the wall opened.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Ha ha ha ha ha!!! That was the last one that I laughed out loud at when I thought of. You might not think it's that funny, but I actually have a personal experience that relates to that, so I thought it was funny (yes, I'm really that stupid). I wonder what's behind the wall?  
  
Remember, as soon as you're done reading this paragraph, read I Can't Believe It's Not Canned Spinach!!! I swear it's frickin' hilarious!!! It's chock full of all the silliness and caraziness that I didn't want to put too much of in Omega Factor, because I wanted to keep Omega Factor serious!!! I swear, it's extremely serious and crazy, and all my friends who I show it to before I post it thinks it's hilarious (and they're not just being nice, they don't do that). 


	43. Billy, The Traveler? I Feel Sorry For T...

Time for what I think will be the last chapter!  
  
Okay, two things. Like I said, the Document Manager's a real pain, so I'll just say here, Omega doesn't have the scars anymore.  
  
And, if you think Billy is going to start acting out of character, here's why. Billy was trained and disciplined as a warrior. He's still going to know how to train, and be as strong, but he forgot all his warrior's discipline, so he'll act differently.  
  
I got the italics working!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 43: Billy, The Traveler? I Feel Sorry For The Worlds…  
  
"Whoa," said Billy as he saw what was behind the wall, "nice."  
  
It was a gigantic spaceship, with a certain a paint job that was definitely there to make it look like a gigantic black Dragon. There was a large jewel-like thing on the center of the underside, but somehow Billy knew it was a weapon of some sort (Author's Note: other than that, I'm going to let you imagine what it looks like for yourself. It does have several floors, though).  
  
"Here's your gift," Nelson grinned. "It took me centuries to make. Literally."  
  
"And I know how to operate it, I assume you put that in my head?" Nelson nodded. Billy smiled, "all is forgiven. My past can't be nearly as interesting a my future will be."  
  
I don't know about that, Nelson thought, it would be very hard.  
  
"So," Billy started, "this is how I'm going to travel to different worlds?" Again, Nelson nodded. Billy felt like a kid in a candy shop. "YAY!!!" He ran towards the ship, then stopped and turned towards Nelson. "I remember now, what about Omega's friend, Nick?"  
  
"Don't worry about that," said Nelson, "I'm going to make it so he never knew Omega, never became a Halfling, and has a very happy life."  
  
"Okay," Billy said, then ran towards the ship again. "YAY!!!"  
  
"Wait!" Nelson shouted, and Billy turned to face him, "you'll need these," he tossed Billy some keys. "Also, there are others with technology like this, they're called Travelers, now you are one. Some Travelers are good, some are bad, but all of them have some sort of power because of a situation."  
  
"I'd still like to know what mine is," Billy said, "but it's obvious you're not going to tell me, so…" he ran into the ship, which took off about thirty seconds later, and flew into the air, with Billy shouting and hollering like a hyper five year-old on the bridge.  
  
God, Nelson thought as he could feel Billy's excitement and emotion, and saw his new behavior, I hope Alter was right about this one… He doesn't know who or what he is, but he doesn't seem to care. Hopefully, he'll soon find out about his power of animals and monsters.  
  
And so ended the first leg of both adventurer's journey's, both not knowing that tey had many more to come.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------------  
  
Wow, I know it doesn't seem like an ending, but trust me. Okay, with Billy's stories (which I'll probably start soon) I'm going to try to take a more humorous edge. I've got some ideas… MWAHAHAHA!!! His stories will have some Jewled Ones, but not that many. Mainly just evil people and Travelers (but who's saying some of the Travelers aren't evil?), and some of Billy's powers are things a lot of people would like to do.  
  
For now, goodnight, everybody!  
  
Billy: It's over! Now I can be the hero instead of the sidekick!  
  
I gave you a large part.  
  
Billy: Yeah, but I wanna be the hero!  
  
You were a hero.  
  
Billy: Yeah, but not the hero.  
  
If not for you, Lance might've killed everybody.  
  
Billy: He killed me.  
  
But you noticed the crystal ball.  
  
Billy: oh, yeah…  
  
Katz: Sad, isn't it?  
  
Billy: What's he doing here? There isn't a Courage the Cowardly Dog Crossover!!! Leave!!!  
  
Katz leaves.  
  
Billy: Weird. Oh yeah, who're the travelers?  
  
You'll have to wait, too.  
  
Billy: Aww… Can I say it now?  
  
Fine.  
  
Billy: Goodnight everybody! 


End file.
